Across the Times
by NightingaleGin
Summary: An author has no chance it seems of finding the guy to spend the rest of her life with. While researching she finds a man who has the answers all in a journal from the 1800's.
1. Part 1

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 1**

Gin closed the door on the third failed blind date that week. Gin leaned against the door and sighed. She had to admit that Rain was doing her fair share to get her hooked up but she never picked the right kind.

Gin walked into her apartment turning on lights as she went.

"I need a shower" she voiced to Toby her cat

He looked at her and cocked his head.

"Yes I know I took one before I left, but I need another"

She then disappeared into the bedroom to gather some clothes. After a long shower Gin climbed out and dried her body off. She slipped on some shorts and a tank top before towel drying her hair. She brushed it quick and opened the bathroom door seeing Toby siting in the hall waiting.

Gin bent down and picked up the cat scratching his head. He snuggled into her arms as she stared out the window and off into space.

"Alone again tonight without someone to love. Stars are shining bright so one more wish goes up. Oh I wish I may and I wish with all my might for the love I'm dreaming of and missing in my life. You'd think that I could find a true love of my own. It happens all the time to people that I know. Their wishes all come true so I've got to believe that there's still someone out there who is meant for only me."

Gin put the cat down and opened the small sliding glass door of her apartment. She stepped out into the night air and Toby followed. She stepped out onto the porch and looked up. She was blessed with the top floor and a beautiful view of the sky and stars. Gin sat on the lonely chair she kept out there still staring up.

"I sit here in the dark and stare up at the sky. I can't give my heart one good reason why everywhere I look it's lovers that I see. It seems like everyone's in love…everyone but me. I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star. It seems like someone else keeps getting what I'm wishing for. Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star."

Toby meowed and leapt onto her lap. Gin looked to the small cat and scratched his head.

"Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? I guess I am wishing on someone else's star. I'd have to be with all the rotten luck I've been having."

She put the cat down and closed her eyes.

"This is ridiculous. I'm talking to myself."

A meow was her only response.

"You're right…I'm talking to you." She laughed as she reentered her apartment.

After securing the door she turned back to her cat.

"I'm gonna end up the old lady with all the cats you know that."

Toby just listened.

"Why can't you be human" Gin laughed as she got some ice cream from the freezer Gin plopped onto the couch with her ice cream in hand. She grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"At least I got sole custody of the remote control." She muttered.

Gin woke up the next morning with a start.

"Shit! What time is it" Gin got up from the couch where she had fallen asleep.

Throwing the bowl into the sink she glanced at the microwave.

"Shit! I'm late"

She scrambled to her room where she threw on her work outfit and ran out the door. Toby had just curled up on the couch seemed rather comfortable until the door suddenly burst open again and the cat jumped up and ran for cover.

Gin ran in, running to her room, grabbing her car keys, and quickly dumping a cup full of cat food into a dish for the cat.

"Bye, Toby" she called as she shut the door again.

Gin quickly worked the lock and started down the stairs.

"Late again Gin dear" laughed her dear, old neighbor

"Yes Mrs. Harper" she answered with a laugh

"Be careful driving." Called her neighbor in the good motherly way

"Will do Mrs. Harper." Gin called back turning the corner and exiting the door of the building.

Gin quickly found her car and jumped in, started it, and began driving down the parking lot as fast as she could.


	2. Part 2

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 2**

Gin entered the restaurant where she worked between her small time acting jobs. It was a nice little placed called Tibby's that had been around for quite a while or so she had heard. As she walked in her best friend ran up to her with eagerness in her eyes.

"Hello Rain" Gin said flatly

"So…how did it go" she asked nearly jumping with excitement

"Where do you get these guys"

"Oh here and there. How did it go"

"Do you really want to know" Rain nodded her head excitedly.

"He took me to a restaurant where our floor was cleaner than that waiter's hands."

"So bad restaurant choice. What so bad about that"

"Then after what very little I ate he suggested a ride. I agreed only to find his hand trying to make multiple trails up my thigh. I then, after repeating myself more than once, insisted that it had been a long day and I was rather tired."

Rain had no comment for this part of the story so Gin continued.

"He escorted me to the door of my apartment where he tried to elbow his way in no doubt to try to get me in bed."

"Oh Gin." that was all she could manage as Gin was getting into her locker to get her apron.

"He was almost as bad as the one who was married. Seriously where do you find these psychos to set me up with"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know but that just isn't the way."

"Look I got one to change your mind."

"No...no more"

"Oh come on please."

"Look at me now. Wont you listen to my heart? For crying out loud I've been standing in the dark. I want some one to show me the way. I'm lost on a lonely road. There must be a light at the end of the tunnel. I've gotta find it before I go out of control."

"What are you saying"

"I want to fall in love. I want to feel that rush. Running into my heart, shaking up my soul, feeling like I've never felt before."

"How are you gonna reach that someday if you refuse to go out there and look"

"Somewhere out there someone else is searching like me and I know he must be hurting. Maybe tonight he's walking down the same road I've been taking, and we'll meet up without any talking and he'll know what I'm saying."

"I really think this one will be the one."

"Look I'm glad you and Snitch are together and that you love each other, but the guys you pick just aren't for me. I'm sick of the heartaches and let downs they've all proven to be."

"Not all of them are that terrible" protested Rain

"But I want to fall in love. I want to feel that touch. I've only dreamed about it, I've been living without it, and that ain't good enough."

Gin tied her apron on and punched in.

"Smile for me" Gin asked the disappointed Rain

"I guess"

"Look I appreciate it, but it just doesn't work out that way. I don't want a guy...I want to fall in love."

"Gin you have people waiting at your tables" called their boss

"Back to work" smiled Gin as the two girls separated for a long day of waitressing.

Gin put her apron away as Rain walked up to her.

"Me and Snitch are going out to eat…you want to come"

"Is some friend gonna suddenly appear at the table"

"Maybe"

"Then I most likely shouldn't. Besides I was gonna head down to the library to do some research."

"Research"

"I'm thinking about starting to write again. I really like the 1800's and I want to know a little more about the time period before I start."

"I see. Busy as usual then huh."

"Yep. I gotta keep myself busy."

"You know you should keep going with your writing. You're really good I know I'd buy a copy of any book you publish."

"You're a bit bias seeing how you're my best friend."

"True but either way."

"I know. Maybe another time though."

"I'll keep your word on that."

"I'm sure you will." Gin laughed as she left her friend.


	3. Part 3

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 3**

Gin walked up to the counter at the local library. An older man who was rather short turned to her.

"Can I help you" The short man with glasses on his nose and graying hair faced her fully. Gin smiled sweetly as she placed her small bag on the floor between her feet.

"I want to know where I can find information on the newsie's strike of 1899."

"Newsie's strike huh. Don't hear much of a request for that topic."

"There's a first for everything" smiled Gin

"Well think I'll help you look."

"I would be so grateful"

With the help of the older man who she had come to know as Arthur she found three books neither of them extra big and two of them fiction. Arthur was leading the way through the aisles expertly with Gin following glancing at the books in her hand.

"I guess this wasn't a very big deal was it" commented Gin thinking twice about taking this as her topic

"Are you kidding? These kids had the city at a stand still. They had Pulitzer on his knees."

"Pulitzer? It went all the way to him"

"Him and Hurst they were the top dogs with the newspapers and these boys got them."

"Wow it was big, but why is there no information…no books. I mean there is so much more to the story than in these books."

He kept going as if he hadn't heard her comment

"There'd have to be."

"Are you really into history"

"I could live studying it."

"Then I'll let you in on some more facts. What's even more interesting than the strike itself is the territory war that occurred shortly after."

"Territory war? As in the western territory? I thought most of that had ended by the end of the 1800's"

Arthur stopped and faced her.

"No these boys. The newsies had their own territories and each abided their own leader. It was like separate little worlds that all coexisted in New York. It's not gonna be found in any of those books though. Hell if any of those big time writers were gonna spend time writing about some street rats."

Gin looked back to the books in her hand.

"That's a shame."

Gin noticed he began to walk again kept walking. She followed in silence until the thought struck her.

"Wait...how do you know about it" she asked Arthur's eyes twinkled as he turned to face her again.

"There is one journal which I had read. It was one of the newsies themselves that had wrote it. I believe that he was from Brooklyn. They helped Manhattan you know. Together they defeated Harlem.

"I'd love to read it" she said excitedly

"It was destroyed in a fire though."

"Oh"

"You seem rather interested in such a small book."

"Reading that would tell me exactly how they really lived. What exactly happened during the strike and the territory war afterwards. It's too good to believe I guess."

"Why are you asking about this thing anyway"

"Well I'm a bit of a writer and I love history like that. Stuff that barely anyone knows about."

"You really love history"

"Yes"

The man glanced at the books in her hands then back to her face.

"What" she asked after his glances began to worry her.

"Maybe I can help you out."

"What do you mean? How can you possibly help me with this"

"Well I'm a bit of a history fanatic as well. I had to get that journal from somewhere and it wasn't from a store."

"What are you getting at"


	4. Part 4

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 4**

Gin sat in the chair in her living room. She kept thinking over Arthur's offer. He knew the way into the past. She could do all the research she wanted to as long as she returned with information on the territory war for Arthur who was too old to make the trip.

Toby curled up on her lap.

"What would I do about you" she asked the cat

"This is insane. I'm not going to indulge this wild fantasy of this old man."

Gin rolled her eyes.

"But if it works."

Gin began to twirl her finger around her necklace as she thought. She continued the self-conversation until she was too tired to think anymore.

Gin walked into work that morning a full half hour early.

"A bit early aren't we Gin? You're due to be running in here in about 45 minutes" commented her boss

"Actually I was wondering if I could take the rest of the month off."

"Excuse me"

"Well you see it's a family thing. Old...old…member of the family"

"Did they pass on" he asked somewhat concerned

"Yes" she said softly, while thanking God she was an actress

"Oh that's terrible"

"It was so sudden. The family...decisions…so I need to go on a trip and I'll need to be gone a while."

"Not problem. Actually have today off too."

"Really"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Thank you, sir"

Gin walked back out and couldn't help the smile.

"What's with you" asked Rain coming around the corner

"I'm going on a trip."

"I see"

"Could you do me the favor of watching Toby"

"I would but Snitch is allergic."

"Oh that's right. I'll ask Mrs. Harper."

"When you planning to leave"

"Tomorrow."

"Have a good time…relax a little...find a guy" Gin gave a laugh as she gave a quick hug to Rain and continued on her way back to the library.

Walking into the library she found Arthur immediately.

"I wanna go." She stated

"You're sure"

"Of course. I've made the arrangements with my boss I have the month."

"That's plenty of time I'm sure. Oh yeah I forgot something…you wont be going alone."

Gin gave him a questioning look.

"I've got a guy to go to Brooklyn and you'll be heading for Manhattan."

"Why do I have to go to Manhattan"

"Because Spot Colon doesn't like girls in Brooklyn. It's a lot tougher"

"Who's Spot Colon" she asked

"Leader of Brooklyn. I guess we have to have a real history lesson today."

Arthur led her to a conference room. He gave her all the information that she would need to know before leaving. He talked about all the leaders as if he had known them. Arthur went on explaining how things would go historical wise with the war itself.

"However some things might change by me throwing you two in there. You are to mess up as little history as you can. Do you understand this" he pointed out

"Yes"

"You blend into the background and cause as little disturbance as you possibly can."

"I hear you." She stated

"Be at the warehouse tomorrow morning."

"Will do." She said as she got up and left the room.


	5. Part 5

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 5**

The next morning came and Gin went to a warehouse. When she got there a boy caught her gaze. He was tall and muscular, not overly so but enough to make a girl notice. His hand reached for hers and he shook it but her eyes were stuck on his beautiful, sage green, eyes.

"Gin meet Sage" voiced Arthur who didn't even turn to look but was punching things into a computer.

"Sage this is Gin"

"Nice to meet you" he stated

"Same here" she replied

After several minutes Gin and Sage were well acquainted. Arthur turned and looked at them. "It's almost ready so I suggest you two go change into the clothes I brought." Arthur voiced pointing to the two piles of clothing.

Each grabbed their pile and went to separate areas to change. When Gin walked out she couldn't help but laugh. She was wearing a dark skirt that had a button down white shirt tucked into it. Her outfit was complete with the boots and all. Sage was looking about the same with his own newsie attire. The two met in front of an arch in the warehouse.

"Alright now both of you need to remember what I've said. Sage goes to Brooklyn, Gin to Manhattan. You both get into the groups but be careful not to disturb time. Do you both understand"

Here he paused and looked to his two travelers.

"I'll give you each enough money to buy some papers and food. The rest you'll have to earn."

They both nodded their heads and he turned back to the computer. Sage grabbed Gin's hands and squeezed it as the archway in front of them went from clear to a purple and pink swirl. Soon it turned to that of an alleyway that was old and dirty.

"You'll come back here in a month at this exact time." Ordered Arthur as he let the two step through the arch and into 1899.

Satisfied with his invention he quickly shut it down and left the warehouse. Gin looked around as did Sage.

"This is amazing."

She laughed "Never thought I'd be doing this."

Together they walked out of the alley and into the busy streets of New York. They looked around half amazed at the sight before them. It was just like the pictures in the books only...live. Sage led the way through the streets until they came across a newsie. Sage went up to him immediately.

"Heya, name's Sage."

The boy looked rather confused.

"We're looking for Spot Colon." Sage continued

"His corner is two blocks that way." Stated the boy pointing in the general direction of Spot's location.

Sage and Gin made their way in the direction the boy had pointed.

"But he doesn't take well to girls in Brooklyn." The boy finished before turning back to finish selling his papes.

Sage ignored it and kept walking. Gin was the first to see the infamous Spot Colon. He was leaning against a building with his hat covering his eyes. Gin took a deep breath as Sage cleared his throat causing the leader looked up from his gaze to the ground.

"What do you want" Spot grumbled

"Name's Sage and I'm looking to be a newsie in your territory."

"You're girlfriend can't stay" stated Spot

"But I'm not his girlfriend." Stated Gin

"Then why are you so worried about losing him" Spot asked pointing out how she held onto his sleeve as if afraid to get lost

"She's my sister" Sage covered

Gin fought the urge to look surprised as Spot nodded.

"Well I can take you to the lodging house. She can stay for the night but then she has to go."

"I have a name you know" Gin muttered

"What" asked Spot

"Where do you plan on sending me"

"Well not too many areas will take girls. Harlem and Manhattan are your only choices but I suggest you think twice about going to Harlem...we're not on the best terms with them."

"Manhattan sounds pleasant enough" she stated

"I'm going to meet up with the leader of Manhattan tomorrow. I'll take you and Sage can stay and sell for the day."

The small group became silent for a few moments. Gin didn't like to be told what she was doing, and Spot saw that challenging her with his eyes.

"Sounds good" voiced Sage fearing a conflict

"You never asked my name." commented Gin

Spot shrugged his shoulders and began to walk.

"It's Gin" she called to his back before following with Sage.


	6. Part 6

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13 ****  
Part 6**

Gin and Sage learned a lot about some of the Brooklyn newsies. Spot led them too the docks and there many of the Brooklyn newsies had already gathered. Somehow the two earned quite a bit of attention though Sage couldn't help but think that a girl in Brooklyn was the exact reason.

The newsies gathered around telling stories in which Gin and Sage were invited to listen to. They sat and listened for quite some time on the docks when one of the newsies pointed out something.

"Hey Gin…I think you're not going to make it to Manhattan."

"What" she asked

"It looks to me like Spot's gonna keep you here."

Gin gave a questioning look as she turned to look at Spot who was outright staring at her. She simply rolled her eyes as continued talking with the guys. Darkness began to fall and the group starting heading home. After they made it back to the lodging house Sage and Gin were heading to some bunks when Sage grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"You know what Arthur said" he whispered

"What about it"

"You have to get to Manhattan."

"And I will. Tomorrow morning as planned."

"What if"

"I'll take care of it."

"Be careful."

He looked around at the guys watching a quickly kissed her cheek in a brotherly manner before letting her go to her bunk for sleep

"Well goodnight, Gin"

"See you in the morning, Sage."

The next morning came and the Brooklyn newsies awoke to start their day of selling. As promised Spot was going to take Gin to Manhattan. Sage said his goodbyes keeping the story that the two were brother and sister and then Spot and Gin were off to Manhattan.

Spot said very little as he led the way across the bridge and into the Manhattan territory. It was all the better to Gin she knew more than anything the two of them couldn't get involved.

"They should all be out selling their papes" he finally voiced as they reached a restaurant

"Alright."

"We can eat and relax while we wait for them."

"Fine with me" she stated as they walked in.

Suddenly Gin realized something. This was almost exactly like the place where she worked.

"What is this place called" she asked

"Tibby's" Her eyes went wide as she looked over the place again.

"I guess it really was an old place" she muttered

"What"

"Nothing"

Spot led her to a table where they sat and talked. It seemed as if she was never going to get out of this position. When he finally did it.

"Why don't we just go back to Brooklyn? You can stay there and I'll make sure the guys don't bother you."

"My brother wanted me here."

"Wouldn't you be happier with your brother…with me"

Gin looked into his eyes.

"Come on you could be my girl." He added

"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart but you've got being right down to an art."

Spot began to get up with a huge grin on his face. When he held his hand to help her up she kept her hands in her lap.

"You think you're a genius…you drive me up the wall. You're a regular, original know-it-all. That don't impress me much. So you've got the brain but have you got the smarts"

"Of course I do" assured Spot

"You think you're something special"

"Hell yes" he stated slightly angered Spot went back to his chair seeing that the two wouldn't leave Tibby's.

"I never knew a guy who carried a slingshot in his pocket and some tricks up his sleeves…just in case." She said with mock adoration

Spot missed it and smiled proudly.

"And all that extra tension in your face is rather noticeable. You would hurt anyone who was out of place. That don't impress me much. So you've got the looks but have you got the touch"

"What would you know" he asked getting angrier by the minute but he still sat there

"You think you're something else." She said rolling her eyes Spot said nothing.

"You're one of those guys who likes to show his girls around. You'd make me take some test before you let me in. I can't believe you kiss a different girl every week. Come on tell me they were joking right. Okay so you've got the moves but have you got the control"

"I can control all of Brooklyn."

"You can't control me" she stated

He began to glare at her.

"Don't get me wrong. I think you're alright." She stated

"Alright"

"Yeah that's what I said."

Spot got out of the chair in a fury. He nearly knocked the chair over while Gin sat still in her own chair completely calm and under control. Spot stormed out of the room muttering something to the effect of good luck Jackie boy as he stormed off.

Gin just shook her head as she took a drink from her glass. Suddenly she noticed another body in front of her and looked up.

"You got a death wish" asked a boy with a patch over his eye

"No. What would make you say that" she smiled as she took another drink


	7. Part 7

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 7**

Soon Gin was surrounded by newsies. These were even more friendly than the ones of Brooklyn and she was immediately grateful for Arthur's directions. It didn't take long for the whole group of boys and the few girls to hear about what she had told Spot. The girls all wanted to hear word for word what was said by the insane girl who dared to refuse the King Brooklyn.

Gin laughed as she agreed to tell it one more time. Finally most of them had finished their lunches when the boy with the patch returned. Gin had since learned his name and was grateful for his kind nature in telling them to back off for a while to let her eat.

"It's a shame you can't meet Jack"

"Jack"

"Jack Kelly…our leader"

The name hit her. She knew all too well who he was thanks to Arthur and the boys of Brooklyn. Her curiosity was pushing her forwards as she thought of the best way to get to him.

"Why can't I meet him"

"Well he found this boy not too long ago. Small boy...we think he's about 5 or 6."

"Alright"

"Well he's really sick and Jack's really worried about him. Jack found the boy in the alley with the body of his dead sister. We think that he has whatever killed her."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. The boy has had the worse fever and has thrown up a couple of times. He can't talk because his throat is really sore."

"How long has he been like that"

"Almost 3 days"

"Can you take me to him"

"I don't know"

"Blink I think I know what's wrong."

"You do"

"Yeah I" She stopped how could she explain that she had researched diseases of the 1800's for her writing.

"You can help"

"I can try."

Blink got up from his chair and rushed her out of the restaurant and down the street. They slowed when they reached the lodging house. Blink opened the door for her and entered behind her. It was dead silent in the house. Gin looked around until Blink touched her arm and leading her to a small room under the stairs. When he opened the door Gin saw Jack leaning over the bed with his head in his hands. Gin walked up to the bed and took in the sight of the little boy.

There were little red bumps on his neck and tiny patches on his face. It pained her heart just to look at him. She gently rested her wrist on the boy's forehead.

"He's burning up." She stated

"He's shivering one minute and sweating the next" voiced Jack not even looking up

"When was the last time you got sleep" she asked him

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he glanced up at the girl before him.

"If he has what I think he does you're going to get it as well without sleep" she commented noticing the bags under his eyes

"What does he have" asked Blink from the door

"I think it's Scarlet Fever" she answered

"Scarlet Fever? Why would you say that" asked Jack knowing full well about Scarlet Fever

Gin looked back to the boy.

"Blink's been telling me a bit about his illness…and these bumps here" she said as she brushed the boy's cheek sweetly with the back of her finger.

Jack watched her gentle touch on the boy. The boy moved gently and mumbled a few words but they were airy a rough as Blink had mentioned. Gin sat next to the boy on the bed.

"Don't speak" she said softly"Does your throat hurt"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but she covered his mouth with her hand shaking her head. The boy looked at her with sadness in his eyes as he nodded his head. Jack's head dropped back into his hands. After a few seconds Jack heard the blankets ripped from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing" shouted Jack looking up

"You can't bundle him up like that. It'll make things worse. Blink can you heat up a bath? Lukewarm okay."

Blink nodded at the order and ran off. Gin was proceeding to take off the boy's over shirt.

"What are you doing" Jack demanded

"I'm breaking the fever...you mind helping" Jack looked at her curiously.

Gin was done with waiting and continued at her task. After a few minutes Blink reappeared saying that the bath was ready. Gin went over to the boy who now only had his under things on. Gin bent down to lift him when two hands stopped her and she looked up into the eyes of Jack. He had got up and was willing to help.

"About time" she stated

He picked up the boy and led the way up to the bath Blink had prepared

"I never did catch your name" he shot over his shoulder

"Gin" she answered

When Jack made it to the bathroom he insisted on taking care of the soaking (AN: As in sitting in the bath not beating on people). Blink soon came up the stairs.

"Could you show me to a place where I can pick up some ginger tea? It'll help with his throat."

"Ginger tea"

"It's more Asian. If you know any areas"

"I think I know where we can go."

Blink led her out of the lodging house and down the road again.


	8. Part 8

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 8**

When the two returned Jack had the boy dressed back in his clothes and in bed again. Gin walked into the small kitchen and set a pot of water to boil before reentering the room. She took off the blankets and told Jack to get the boy the thinnest clothes they had and to keep only one blanket on him.

Jack seemed to get some life back into him while he helped Gin with the small boy. She returned to the kitchen and checked the water. Seeing that the water was boiling she put the small packet of ingredients into the water and took it off of the fire letting the water take on the yellowish color. Suddenly Jack appeared in the doorway.

"What is that" he asked

"Tea it'll help his throat." She stated her back still facing him

"I never did say thank you for all this."

"It's no problem." she said as she turned to face him wiping her hands on her skirt Jack turned to leave again when he turned back one more time.

"How did you know what to do? You're not a doctor."

Gin turned back to the pot thinking quickly.

"I had two sisters."

"I see" Jack said softly as she turned back to judge his reaction

"You don't look too good, Jack."

"I'm fine."

"Sit down I'll get you a cup as well."

Jack watched her get a piece of clean cloth she happened to buy as well. She used it to strain the tea and poured it into three cups. She set one on the table in front of him and took another with her.

"You stay here and I'll go give this to...to...I don't even know his name."

"Well his real name is Tyler but we call him Timid"

"Timid"

"I've never seen someone so scared and shy."

Gin nodded and walked out of the kitchen back into the bedroom.

Jack looked down at the cup before him. It smelled okay. He shrugged his shoulders and brought the cup to his lips to take a drink. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue he about spit it across the room. It had such an odd flavor and one that didn't really appeal to his taste.

Soon Gin walked back into the room and picked up her cup. She looked at it and sighed as she took a sip. Jack watched her grimace as she swallowed.

"Why do you drink it then" he asked

"It's good for your vocal cords"

"Where did you find out about this awful stuff."

"I use it when I do shows."

"Shows"

Shit…her mind flew for an answer.

"I've acted in a few musicals and stuff like that_" they had those back then right?_

"Don't you think you should be heading home" asked Jack

It was getting late and the newsies had returned from selling not that Gin really noticed giving Timid all of her attention.

"Don't have one anymore." She stated as she checked the boy's temperature again

"Oh Jack I forgot to tell you. She completely told off Spot." Stated Blink excitedly suddenly joining the two in the room

"You what" Jack asked her completely ignoring that Blink had been ease dropping.

"Well my brother is in Brooklyn and well he wanted me here...thought it was safer and all. Spot had other plans vowing to watch over me if I'd be his girl."

"You said no" asked Jack in shock

Gin nodded almost proud of herself.

"You said no to the fearless leader of Brooklyn" Jack was in shock would any girl dare to deny Spot anything.

"Yes" Jack started to laugh.

It was something that hadn't happened since he found Timid and it felt wonderful.

"Well I'm sure that the girls have an extra bunk for you." Jack stated

"Thank you"

"You have to go sign in and meet Kloppy first."

"Kloppy"

"Mr. Kloppman. He runs the joint." Answered Blink

"I see"

"You have to meet the guys and girls as well." stated Jack

"Well I met some of them at lunch though I couldn't tell you their names" Gin laughed and Jack laughed with her.

What was it with this girl that brought him such cheeriness? Jack found it so easy to laugh with her contagious smile and light, musical laughter.

"Well I think we should get going so you can get some sleep." She stated

Jack nodded and got up and led her to the desk at the front where she signed Nightingale.

"I thought it was Gin"

"It is. Gin's short for Nightingale"

"How'd you manage that"

"A friend of mine took the first three letters and switched them around…Gin"

Jack just shook his head and called for Kloppman to come meet the new girl.


	9. Part 9

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 9**

The night grew dark and late and Gin lay in a bunk surrounded by other girls. The bed was nothing like her bed at home but she tried not to think about it. Even there she had problems sleeping some nights, but this time she knew why she couldn't sleep.

Gin slid from her lower bunk and slipped out the door. She closed it as quietly as she could but it still squeaked when it closed. She padded her way barefooted down the hall to the stairs. Then she slipped into the sick room again.

Timid was asleep thankfully. Gin sat in the chair next to his bed and took his small hand in hers. She really did hope that she was doing the right thing by helping the boy. Arthur would have a fit but he'll never have to know.

Gin laid her forehead on top of their hands and began to pray gently rubbing the fingers of her free hand against the gold cross that hung around her neck. Gin didn't sleep at all the whole night but Jack did thankfully. She was fixing the light blanket on small boy's bed when a voice behind her startled her.

"Here you are in the early light of day. Here you are and the quiet words you've prayed. We've been blessed by the simple happiness of the perfect love you've shown."

"I just did what I could" she stated as Gin turned to Jack who stood in the door. "Did you get any sleep" she asked him

"Yes thank you. Apparently you didn't" he said with a little concern

"She was here all night" Timid spoke from the bed Gin turned to look at him.

"How did you know" she asked him

"Every time I turn around. I've been lost and I've been found but like an angel standing guard there you are. Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe you're watching over me. When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night searching for the brightest star there you are."

Gin smiled the little boy was so sweet. She couldn't think of anything to do.

"It seems your throat's doing better." She commented

The boy nodded excitedly.

"I'll go make some more tea to make sure it'll stay that way" she stated turning to leave.

"No" whined the boy"That's the worst stuff ever."

Gin laughed"I agree I've never liked it but it works."

Gin was in the small kitchen when Jack found her.

"You going to sell today" he asked

"I wasn't planning to. I wanted to stay here and watch the boy so you could. I can tell you haven't been out in a few days and I'm sure your money is dwindling." Jack nodded.

"I didn't trust anyone to watch him…until you. I've never seen someone become such a mother in such a short time."

Gin laughed, she remembered summer days watching her two younger sisters and two of her cousins. They were a handful indeed especially around lunchtime. Gin wouldn't even get the chance to eat until they were all done cause one would have a problem with her sandwich and then cousin Brandon, the only boy on that side of the family, would want more.

Gin smiled thinking back on those times.

"What are you smiling about" Jack asked

"Nothing" she smiled

"Well I'm gonna get going. I'll bring you some food from Tibby's for lunch later."

"Oh I'll get some money quick."

"Nonsense I'll pay for it."

"You're sure"

"Yeah"

The sound of the newsies leaving broke their conversation.

"You better get going." She stated

"Take good care of him"

"Of course I will."

"I'll be back with lunch later" he promise

Gin laughed as she pushed him out the door and he laughed as he ran after the newsies.


	10. Part 10

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 10**

It was a rather quiet day not that anyone minded. The newsies all sat at Tibby's eating their lunches. Jack was true to his word and brought back food. Though when he walked in it was all quiet. Jack walked up to the sick room and peeked in through the small crack in the door. He could see the boy fast asleep with Gin sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Her head was lying on the bed and her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. Jack put the food on the table next to the boy's bed and scooped Gin into his arms carrying her out of the room. Once he started up the stairs he heard her make a startled noise as she began to move.

"I got you." he assured her softly

She moved to look into his eyes.

"You fell asleep." He smiled

Gin's eyes began to close again even though she fought it.

"Don't worry" he whispered softly

Gin couldn't help but relax into his arms. Jack made his way it to the girl's bunkroom and laid her on her bunk. When he stood up and looked down at her watching her sleep.

Gin lost track of all time all she knew was the shouting going on in the floor below her. She sat up in her bed not quite remembering how she got there and noticed the darkness around her. It was late…but how late. The shouting didn't cease and she knew it had to be more than a poker game that started it.

Gin quickly got off the bed and ran out of the room. Making it to the stairs she could see Sage and another Brooklyn guy slowly lowering something onto the ground. She saw a girl who she though was named Sling rush over to the item with a worried look on her face. It was then that Gin realized that this wasn't a thing...it was Race.

Gin pushed her way down the stairs and to Race on the floor. He was beaten and bloody.

"What happened" she asked Sage looked down at her.

"We were at the races and he went to set up a bet and out of nowhere these two guys"

"They were from Harlem" interrupted the other Brooklyn guy who Gin recognized as Lyf's older brother Joe

"They roughed him up pretty good before we realized what was happening and went to help him."

"One of them had a switchblade" added Joe Gin noticed a small gash in his side where the switchblade no doubt had been swiped along his chest.

Gin looked up to see Sling grabbing at his shirt and shaking him demanding that he wake up. It took two guys to pull her away and Jack looked at Gin as if asking what they should do.

"Take him up to the bunk room and get his shirt off so I can have a better look at that cut." Gin ordered

Jack immediately assigned a few guys to the task.

"Jack, go get Kloppman and ask if he has any Witch Hazel and I might need something to stitch the cut depending on how bad it is."

Jack nodded his head as he made his way through the crowd. Gin turned and followed Race up the stairs with Sling at her heals. Blink began to block the others from following and demanded they keep it down before they wake up the whole neighborhood.

Gin sat in the darkened bunkroom with Sling at her side helping. Luckily the cuts weren't bad enough for stitches only bandages, which were high in demand. It was early in the morning when Jack walked in half asleep but too worried to attempt actually sleeping.

"How is he" he asked from the doorway

The guys all gathered on the floor of the lobby sleeping where they could so as to leave the girls to take care of their friend in peace.

"He'll be fine" Gin stated"They're planning a war down there aren't they"

Jack looked at her and noticed the concern in her face.

"Actually they're sleeping, but the idea has definitely surfaced."

Gin nodded her head.

"You need sleep" he commented noticing Sling who had fallen asleep in the chair she pulled next to Race's bunk.

"So do you" Gin stated

"No point. I have to go selling papers in about an hour or two."

"What time is it"

"You don't want to know."

"I'll get you some coffee." Gin offered leaving the room.


	11. Part 11

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 11**

It wasn't long before Jack had weaved his way through the sleeping newsies and entered the kitchen behind her. She could feel his gaze on her as if he was actually touching the curves of her waist.

When she turned he was leaning against the wall with his eyes narrowed assessing each movement she made.

"You're watching me" she stated a bit uncomfortable

"I like watching you. You handle everything so well. I don't know what would have happened without you here. You're so well worth the notice Gin."

She brought him the cup of coffee and turned hoping he didn't see the slight blush at her cheeks.

"I'm constantly amazed at your beauty" and he shook his head"No beauty isn't the right word"

His gaze made her turn and he claimed her eyes with his.

"I don't know the words to describe what I see when I look at you. You're lovelier and more kind than any girl I've ever known." He continued

"That's the nicest thing"

"I mean every word of it. I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since you walked in the door you grabbed my attention and pulled at me."

For a brief moment the fact of the reality of this situation went through Gin's mind but she pushed it aside. She'd never wanted any guy as much as this one and how ironic was it that it was the one guy she couldn't have.

Jack moved from the wall and walked to her setting the cup on the counter. There were still spots of blood on her shirt and her hair was a mess but she looked more attractive than Sarah ever did to him. He couldn't help but notice her restraint of her emotions as he pulled her into his arms. Gin tensed up for a few seconds before her body gave in and she melted into his arms. They stood there neither one daring to move.

"I could stand like this forever." He breathed into her hair

"I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I can fight with the toughest of the boys. I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities. Anytime, anywhere, anything I'm strong enough, but when your holding me like this I'm carelessly lost in your touch. I'm completely defenseless. Jack it's almost too much. I'm helplessly hopelessly recklessly falling in love."

"What's so wrong with that"

Gin longed to tell him everything. Instead she pulled away from him as the tears began to fill her eyes.

"Gin.wait" he called Gin turned and left the kitchen going back into the hall where Sage saw the look on her face.

He pulled her aside.

"What are you doing" Sage demanded

"I don't know…you're right I should go back to him." She muttered turning to go back

Sage grabbed her shoulders stopping her and stared into her eyes commanding her full attention.

"You know what you will do if"

"So let consequence do what it will with us. I don't care. Let the stars stand as witness to it all. Were he to say the word tonight I would follow him anywhere. I just can't pretend anymore I'm just starting to fall."

"Fall"

"I'm helplessly hopelessly recklessly falling in love, Sage."

"Reckless isn't the word for it."

"I am not afraid. I am not afraid cause when he's holding me like that and I'm carelessly lost in his touch"

"Gin...not with him" Sage pleaded

"I can't help that"

"You know as well as I what is suppose to happen to Jack Kelly during this territory war."

Gin closed her eyes.

"Yes" she whispered

"You know that that is what is to happen and you falling in love with him will only hurt you."

A tear slid down her cheek as she thought back on the history lesson she had received before the trip. She knew what the true fate of Jack Kelly was and whether or not she would let that happen was undecided.

She looked over Sage's shoulder and saw Jack in the doorway of the kitchen. Sage noticed the change of emotion in her eyes and turned to see Kelly there.

"You can't change history Gin." He stated before releasing her

Gin gave one last glance to Jack before going upstairs to check on Race.


	12. Part 12

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 12**

Morning indeed came within hours of the events in the kitchen. Sage and Joe had made their way back to Brooklyn and the newsies were sent out to sell their papers with warnings to keep together and a close eye on their surroundings, but Sling spent the day there with Gin.

Timid wanted all the news as Gin walked in the room. He was getting better. Gin estimated that he should be all together healthy by the end of the week. Gin sat in the kitchen alone contemplating what had happened so few hours ago.

Was she really falling in love with the one guy she couldn't have? She smiled at the grim fact that she had followed Rain's directions.

"What are you thinking" asked Sling leaning against the doorjamb

Gin looked up into her eyes.

"You come in here out of nowhere. You save that boy's life and captured Jack in the process and yet you sit here because of something that happened last night. You never even told me what was wrong when you came storming into the bunkroom in tears."

"I can't tell you" stated Gin

"You have to tell some one. Come on out with it"

"You wouldn't believe me"

"What that you're falling for Jack? You don't have to tell me to get me to believe cause frankly it shows more clear in your eyes and actions than any words could." Gin shook her head.

"You two should go out tonight." She stated out of nowhere

"What" laughed Gin

"Yeah I can look after the boy and you two could go on a date."

"But Sage"

"Older brothers don't need to know everything. I'll cover for you."

Gin couldn't help but laugh. It was a thought of release…at least she could enjoy herself before the real hardships came. Maybe a date with Jack would be better for her than just sitting here trying to get rid of thoughts of him, besides which date of hers ever worked out anyway.

Gin never found out how Sling got Jack to do it but he agreed and asked Gin to met him at Irving Hall at 7 o'clock that night. He went out to finish selling his papers after lunch and Gin went through moments of craziness running to the girl's bunkroom to get ready.

Sling helped and the two were laughing as the other girls appeared and Gin noticed Tree going through the same motions she was.

"I didn't know Tree and Skittery had a date" voiced Gin

Sling pulled Gin close to whisper into her ear.

"Actually the two of them had a fight. Tree's going out with some guy from Brooklyn and I do believe they are going to Irving Hall as well."

"Does Skittery know"

"Yes and from what I hear he's going insane."

"I'll keep an eye on her. I'd know that dating someone just to get back at someone else never works. You're judgement gets messed up and you end up with a guy who only cares for one thing."

"Bad experience"

"The worst. But I'm a survivor."

"I guess."

With the use of a few things from around the bunkroom Gin had managed to dress herself up rather nice. She took the time to curl her hair into soft ringlets and tie them up with a ribbon. She wore a simple dress but she believed she made it work well enough when she walked from the bunkroom and walked passed a few of the guys.

Gin made a quick stop at Timid's room. The small boy smiled looking at her.

"You look pretty" he stated

"Thank you."

"You and Jack right"

She nodded

"Good."

Gin laughed as she walked up to his bed and quickly checked his temperature with her wrist.

"I'm fine you go." He stated pushing her hand away.

"Sling is here if you need anything." Assured Gin as she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

Gin walked up to Irving Hall. She went to the door and a man opened it for her.

"Thank you" voiced Gin

She walked through the lobby and into the actual theater. She looked around with an almost lost look on her face. Jack saw her immediately but chose to wait a little and watch her. He couldn't keep his eyes from her. Not that he minded. Soon however her eyes met his and she smiled. He weaved his way through the crowd of people and grabbed her hand.

"You look beautiful" he stated

"The girls helped" she smiled

"I'll have to remember to give them my thanks" he joked leading her to a small table in the back corner.

"We can talk to Medda after the show. She insisted that we sit in the audience instead of my normal place back stage."

"I can live with that."

A man stopped at their table and asked if they would like anything. Jack ordered two drinks for them and it didn't miss Gin's notice that he addressed the man as Toby. How ironic she thought as the man brought their drinks to them and she took a sip.

As the show started Jack moved his chair next to hers and he had his arm around the back of her. Gin smiled at him before turning her gaze back to the performers on stage. However the thought of Jack right there came into her thoughts again and again.


	13. Part 13

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 13**

Gin sat with Jack at a table in a back corner of Irving Hall enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Jack" she half whispered turning to look into his face

"Yeah" he asked turning to look into her eyes

"You met me here at seven and I could see it in your eyes. And even half way through the show it's still on both our minds. So why put it off one minute more let's do what we wanted to do when I first walked through the door."

"What are you saying" he asked softly

"Kiss me now. Cause you know you will. Kiss me now. Why wait until the end of the night when it's awkward and shy and there's so much at stake that we're too scared to try. Why go one like this? Get it over with. I'll make it easy on you I want you to."

"The way we're both distracted it makes it hard to talk." agreed Jack

"This ice is easily broken if we trust in what we've got." Assured Gin

Jack looked almost concerned. "Sarah wouldn't"

"I'm not Sarah." Gin interrupted

Jack looked into her eyes as he began to lean in. His hand slid across her shoulder and rested on her neck where he gently pushed her head into the position he wanted. Gin closed her eyes as she felt his lips claimed her own.

She responded almost immediately then he responded to her. When they broke the kiss they both noticed how Gin had slid closer to him and had her arms around his neck. Jack had untied the ribbon holding her hair making it fall onto her shoulders and his arms had slid down to hold her waist half pulling at her to move closer. Even though the kiss was broken they couldn't move more than an inch from each other in the embrace they shared. Gin's heart was pounding as was Jack's but neither said a word as they went in again. They lost all track of the show going on around them and the people as well. Everything was gone save this one boy and girl locked around each other.

After the date was over they went back to the lodging house. They split paths at the two bunkrooms saying brief goodnights. Gin sat on her bunk for a second. Sleep was not even attempting enter her thoughts. She got up again and went to sit on the stairs noticing movement as she made her way out into the hall.

"Jack" she asked

"No.it's Skittery. I was wondering is Tree back yet"

"Tree" she asked partly remembering seeing her at Irving Hall

"She went on a date with one of the Brooklyn guys…and…."

"She's not back yet." Gin stated

Skittery nodded sadly and went back into the bunkroom and Gin went to sit on the stairs.

Tree was in tears at how terrible the date with the Brooklyn guy had gone. She felt so stupid and used and she didn't know what to do. She thought that this one was the right one, but she was sorely wrong and she spent hours walking around Manhattan trying to sort things out not even the threat of Harlem would stop her.

It was the early hours of morning when Tree returned to the lodging house. Gin was up and sitting on the stairs when the tearful Tree showed up.

"What are you doing up" Tree asked

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh" Tree said softly trying to hide her face so Gin wouldn't see the tearstained cheeks and red eyes

"Things didn't go well huh" voiced Gin

"How'd you know"

"Long story, but I ain't even gonna ask cause I can read you like a book. Girl if I ever saw one that's an 'I can't believe I did that' look. You look like something that the cat drug in so I won't kick you while you're down. Just let me tell you friend to friend that's a block I've been around."

Tree sat down next to Gin on the stairs.

"Right now you hate yourself cause you knew better but there's no use crying over spilt perfume."

Tree grinned a little but nothing more.

"There's a big difference between lonely and lonely way too long. I know when he made his move you weren't feeling all that strong. I bit my tongue cause I saw it coming when you danced that close to him at Irving Hall. I should have warned you but did you think that moment would last forever"

"Yes" she muttered

"I did too once" smiled Gin

Tree smiled"At least I'm not the only one"

"Don't beat yourself up. You fell in a moment of weakness. Well you just gotta pull yourself back up and dry your morning after tears cause what's done is done."

"I guess you're right."

"I did it once too you know. I thought that that night would last me forever. I thought that guy hung the moon. Afterwards I hated myself cause I knew better but a friend told me 'there's no use crying over spilt perfume', and do you know what she was right."

Tree got up to go clean up. She began up the rest of the stairs but stopped and turned back to Gin.

"Hey Gin."

Gin turned and looked up at her.

"Thanks a lot" she smiled as she continued the rest of the way up.

"Oh and Tree"

"Yeah"

"I think you should poke your head into the boys bunkroom and tell Skittery that you're alright."

Gin turned to see Trees questioning look.

"He was rather worried about you." Gin smiled

Tree smiled back and went with a little more spring to her step to the bathroom to clean herself up before following Gin's instructions. Tree inched the door open and saw a sudden movement in the corner of her eye on an upper bunk. A body was sitting straight up and looking at her.

"Skittery" she whispered

He jumped down from his bunk and all but ran to her pushing her out into the hall and closing the door.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Cause if he"

She placed her finger lightly over his lips and looked into his eyes.

"I really regret what happened at Medda's tonight. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Skittery gently wrapped his hand around hers. He slid the hand from his mouth.

"Do what again" he asked

Tree didn't answer but instead reached up with her body and kissed him lightly.

"I'll never worry you about another guy again." She declared

The two were off in their own world while Gin stood just down the hallway listening. She felt a little guilty about eaves dropping but it felt so go to fix a relationship like this. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around herself.

"So much for not messing with history" she muttered to herself as she walked back down the stairs to give the couple a little more privacy.


	14. Part 14

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 14**

The next day Sage paid a visit to the lodging house. Gin had never thought about the fact that her being there with Jack last night would have been noticed by Tree's date. Not wanting anyone to over hear he pulled her from the lodging house and into an alley.

Sage sat with Gin alone in the alley and looked around until satisfied that no one would hear his conversation.

"You have to leave him alone." He ordered

"I know but"

"You're screwing with someone's life."

"I can see a new expression on my face. I can feel a strange sensation taking place. I can hear a piano playing lovely tunes. Every time he walks in the room."

"Gin." he warned

"I close my eyes for a second and pretend it's me he wants. Meanwhile I try to act so nonchalant. I see a summer night with a magic moon."

"You're losing it. When has this happened"

"Every time he walks in the room."

"You know you can't"

"Maybe it's a dream come true to be standing right alongside of him. I wish I could show him how much I care, but I only have the nerve to stare."

"I heard you had more nerve than that last night. You can't have Jack and you know it." Gin smiled"I can feel that something pounding in my brain just anytime someone speaks his name."

"Well I didn't say it." Sage tried as cover

"Yes you did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did. I have two younger sisters.I can play this game all day."

"Whether I did or didn't it doesn't matter.you leave him alone."

"You don't control me." She challenged

"I'll.I'll"

Gin just laughed and left him in the alley.

Gin got more and more upset as she made her way to meet Jack at Tibby's. What Sage had said was right but what if she never went back to the future. She could stay right here the rest of her life and die happy.

Jack noticed that Gin was a little upset when she walked into Tibby's. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing" she stated as she tried to turn from him but his grasp was too firm

"No there's something"

"Sage came for a visit and we had a talk."

"About."

"About us."

Jack pulled her away from the newsies and into a corner of the restaurant.

"What did he say" he asked

"Does it matter"

"He's your brother."

"Let me tell you something. Last night I couldn't sleep I found it hard to even breath. I'm in trouble deep with you. Today I wanted to stay in bed can't shake these voices in my head. I've fallen off the edge when it comes to you. Well Sage seems to think I'm way out of touch."

"You seem sane enough to me."

"If I'm not crazy then.this must be love."

"But if you're brother doesn't approve"

"If he doesn't approve that's his problem. I would go anywhere.do anything."

"But"

Gin put her finger over his lips

"No I don't care. Long as I always go that anywhere with you."

"You mean it" he asked moving her hand gently with his own

"Now it's all making sense. Forever is in the present tense. It all begins with you and so the story goes that I am yours to have and hold and I can't wait to grow old with you."

"Gin I've been waiting for you to say that."

He gently grabbed hold of her and kissed her.

"So you feel the same" she asked

"More than you know, but I was keeping my distance cause of this territory war and" Gin's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Jack you have to stop the war."

"What"

"I can't explain how I know but I just do. You won't make it through the war."

"What makes you say that"

"I can't tell you.you just have to trust me."

"I wish I could but it's beyond my hands. It'll be fine."

He kissed her one last time before going back to the table and sitting down with the guys. You don't understand.they'll capture you.and kill you as a message to the others. not that it mattered cause they only had more of a reason to attack she thought as she followed.


	15. Part 15

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 15**

Within the next few days things went according to history. Gin was powerless to stop the territory war that she had forgotten when she gave Jack her heart. It was a dangerous business especially with what she knew was to come. Somehow time had begun to act against her and she suddenly noticed that this was the day before. The day before Jack was supposed to be captured.

Gin was battling on what to do. Could she change history and keep him here or let him go? Jack had taken her up to the roof and held her in his arms as they watched the stars above them. His fingers were sliding through her hair unconscious movements. Gin shifted her position and looked into his face.

"Jack please don't go tomorrow."

"What are you so worried about? I can handle it. It's just negotiation. The actual fight won't be for a day or two."

"Not tomorrow. What about the next one"

Jack laughed at her and gently pushed her head to his chest. The next morning came and no one seemed the least bit worried save Gin. She'd been ordered to stay here and watch over Race, Timid, and a few of the smaller newsies. The rest left but eventually they too would be left behind leaving only three members to discus the coming battle with Harlem. They were all going to gather at Tibby's then Jack, Blink, and Bumlets were to head to Harlem.

Gin knew there would be more to it than that though. Harlem wasn't exactly filled with honorable people. However Gin could do nothing but wait. Suddenly she heard shouts and knew even before they made it back into the lodging house why they were carrying on so. She walked to the door of the lodging house and opened the door looking through the crowd of newsies and not seeing Jack.

Gin turned from the door in tears and walked back inside.

"Wait.just wait a minute" came a shout as she was suddenly pushed against a wall.

"You knew. Who are you" came more shouts from the angry Blink as he held her against the wall.

"I can't tell you" she cried out

"A spy. She's a spy. She knew" he continued as some of the newsies gathered.

They were all turning on her.

"I can't tell you who I am but I'm not a spy. I've never been to Harlem." She pleaded

"Don't believe you"

Gin was shaking and tears began to slid down her face. Sling took pity on her and told Blink to back off. Gin slid down the wall covering her face with her hands grateful for at least one person who believed her. She knew now that she no longer had their trust. She would never get again.unless.

"Do you really want to know" she asked clearing the tears from her face

Everything stopped and they all faced her.

"I'm not from here. In fact I was born in Jacksonville, Florida and then moved to Wisconsin with my mother before even coming to New York after I finished high school a year early."

"High school? No street rat has that kind of education" questioned Sling

"I was born in 1986"

"I must be hearing things I thought she said 1986" laughed Bumlets

"I did"

"But it's only 1900" commented Skittery

"I'm from the future. I came here to help out an old man and now I've made a huge mess of things, but there is one thing I know and that is that I love Jack and I want to get him back."

"But if you're from the future then you must know that we can get him on our own." Stated Blink

"Actually if things go exactly as they are supposed to Jack will die in Harlem."

Everyone was silent.

"I have an idea though." Gin stated

"Well" asked Blink

"I've never been to Harlem. They don't know me there. I can easily get in and sneak Jack out."

"You just plan to walk in there and say hey where's the prisoner I'd like to rescue him now." Blink stated still a little uncertain of the girl before him.

Gin glared as she stood to her full height of 5'5' still no comparison to Blink but making things a little more even.

"It'll take some work and I need to change clothes but it'll be worth it."

Gin still stood where she was looking at Blink's face unmoving.

"Well you kinda have to move as well." She stated

Blink moved back letting her move upstairs. With every eye on her she climbed the stair with her head held high. She was going to do this. She had to do this.


	16. Part 16

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 16**

Gin sat in the girl's bunkroom changing her clothes. She ripped the bottom of her hem making it look more worn. She then took one of the guy's button up shirt and left the top two button's undone to make sure enough was exposed to grab attention cause that's what she was going to need.

She looked back on Timid's brief good luck. She had hurt him as well with the lie but his young mind forgave her easily and treated her as if there was no change. He was now out of bed and almost 100 healthy.

She curled her hair and grabbed a comb and worked it through creating waves in the amber mass that was her hair. Silver Fist suddenly appeared behind her.

"What are you planning" she asked somewhat worried

"I'm planning on getting him back." Gin began to pinch at her cheeks bring up color.

"How" Silver asked

"Not quite certain just yet."

"You should talk to Cajun." She suggested

Gin looked at her. "Cajun"

"Yeah you know my"

"I know who he is."

"Well he spent some time there and not as a guest so he knows a lot that would help you out. He could even lead you there though he would never be able to make it inside without blowing you cover."

Gin walked down the lodging house stairs feeling the stares as she walked. She immediate sought out Cajun and pulled him aside. She noticed his trouble in keeping his gaze on her face so she quickly grabbed her shirt and closed it with her left arm glaring at him.

"Silver Fist sees you doing that and she's likely to throw a fit."

"I'm a faithful man." he vowed sitting down"So what do you need"

"I need all you can tell me about Harlem."

He looked at her as she sat across from him.

"So you're really going to go through with this"

Gin nodded. "Not much of a choice"

Cajun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he started to tell her all he knew.

Gin walked into the Harlem lodging house obviously making some waves at her sudden presence. Gin felt so confident before running through every scrap of information Cajun had drilled into her on the way here suddenly it was gone.

Gin tried desperately to ignore the nervous felling that was starting to consume her with each glance. Thankfully there were more gazes of curiosity than hostility. She grinned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and made her way up the stairs.

Gin walked confidently as if she had been here a hundred times and knew exactly where she was heading. It worked for her when she walked through the halls of the high school so why shouldn't it work here. She still was surprised when she wasn't stopped but let it go keeping her guard. She wouldn't get anywhere near Jack without being stopped first.

As if hearing her very thoughts a guy stepped in front of her.

"Can I help you" he asked gruffly

"I'm here to see Deacon." She stated praying that the excuse would work.

"She's not here and judging by your dress you should know that."

"That's so strange see she asked me to meet her here. I might be early." Gin smiled a grin not taking her gaze from the guy in front of her who was no doubt Hands.

"I could keep you company" he grinned

Gin ignored the revulsion at the thought but smiled and nodded her head.

"You know I'd love to have a tour of this place. Much nicer than I expected and I'm sure you're the perfect guy for the job."

He reached a hand down to her and held it as she finished the last few steps of the stairway.

"Name's Hands by the way."

"Gin" she answered

"Gin.now that I like. I think I might even have some tucked away somewhere."

Gin just smiled though inside she was screaming at herself. Somehow she had to get to Jack and if things continued as they were right at the moment she'd be raped before she'd make it there.

"Tour first" she said sweetly as she leaned against his arm

"Well no sense going back downstairs not much there that you haven't seen so we'll go down here. This is where"

Gin's thoughts began to drift as she memorized her way as they went. She was going to need everything she could get in order to sneak Jack out of where ever they had him.


	17. Part 17

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 17**

Hands led her through the few hallways that made up the lodging house showing her most of the rooms. He stopped a one though and refused to open the door.

"What's in that room" she asked innocently

"Prisoner of war" he answered

"I heard rumor that you have Jack Kelly hostage. Is that true"

"He's right in there. I captured him myself."

"All by yourself? That's quite a task."

Hands seemed to almost glow with all the bragging that followed her statement. He went through an outlandish tale of how he single handedly took down Jack Kelly and brought him here.

"Could I see him" she asked knowing that she was pushing it

"I really shouldn't. It's really Deacon's prisoner. I'm just in charge of keeping an eye on him."

"So you're the only one with the key" she asked forcing herself to push her body up against his.

Gin's hands where sitting gently on his chest before she let them slid up his body to his shoulders causing an even closer encounter.

"Yes.indeed" he said stumbling over his words.

Her hands slid to his neck and rested there for mere second before she suddenly thrusted his body away from hers causing his head to smack against the wall. She quickly grabbed at his body holding him up from the floor and carefully letting him down so as not to let anyone notice a sudden bump from above and come looking.

Once Hands was on the floor she quickly went for the pockets taking out a key. She worked the lock and looked in seeing Jack near the door as if he had been listening to everything.

"My God.I couldn't have asked for anything better." He stated as he assessed her appearance before him with a chuckle.

Gin swatted at him quickly going for the buttons that she had left undone.

"We don't have a whole lot of time." She reminded him Gin turned and grabbed Hands' hands and began pulling his body towards the room Jack vacated.

"Wait let me" Jack stated grabbing the hands and moving the body faster.

After Hand's was inside Gin locked the door and placed the key into Jack's pocket. Then they walked to the bunkroom careful not to make too much noise by running. As soon as they made it there Gin walked in first to make sure no one else was around. Gin walked back out of the room grabbing Jack's hand. They went to the window and climbed out onto the fire escape.

Suddenly voices began to come from outside the bunkroom.

"Nonsense I wasn't supposed to meet anyone." Protested a female voice no doubt in Gin's mind it was Deacon

"Well that's what she told Hands" responded a male voice

"Where are they now"

"I don't know he was giving her a tour of the lodging house."

"Jack Kelly! Quick check the room." She ordered Gin quickly shut the window and her and Jack began to run for it. They ran down the fire escape and onto the street. They were just about all the way down when they heard the window of the lodging house open again and Deacon yelled out something.

Jack grabbed Gin's hand all the tighter and the two took off. They ducked into alleys and shadows as they tried to avoid the Harlem newsies. It became later and later and the two were still unable to make it to Manhattan.

Jack found an abandoned warehouse and quickly ran to it with Gin at his side. Both were breathing hard as they leaned against the door of the place. Jack looked at her with an amazed look on his face.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Did you think I would just leave you there" she asked as she turned to look at him

Their eyes locked and neither was willing to move.

"Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take." Admitted Jack as his hands grabbed her shoulders gently as if afraid that she would run away from him.

"Jack when you touch me I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away."

"I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts."

"I can see your dreams."

"What do you know of my dreams"

"I know you want to go to Santa Fe"

"I will one day.will you come with me"

"There's nothing I'd rather do." She answered truthfully

"I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you and it just keeps getting better."

"The smell of your skin.the taste of your kiss.the way you whisper in the dark."

Jack ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"You're hair all around you. Gin you surround me and touch every place in my heart. It feels like the first time I've touched you every time." He stated

"I want to spend the whole night in your arms." Gin proclaimed

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Every little thing that you do.Gin I'm amazed by you."

"What makes me so amazing" she asked

"Every little thing that you do.I'm so in love with you and it just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Gin I'm so amazed by you."

"No one has ever said anything even close to that to me before." She whispered

Jack's arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. He tilted her face towards his and kissed her. _Sage is not going to be happy about this_ Gin thought.


	18. Part 18

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 18**

Jack I took what he could to block the door so they could sleep for the night. Jack then laid on floor a foot or two from her. Gin looked over. She knew the nights would get slightly cold especially when they were in this empty warehouse. Jack refused to compromise her. No doubt conditioning from his dating experience with Sarah. He never even guessed her longing for his arms around her.

Gin got up from her spot and walked over. Jack was about to get up asking what was wrong. Gin didn't answer she just slid down next to him. Laying her head on his chest as his arm automatically wrapped around her. Gin felt gentle pressure on her eyelids. After a few seconds Gin forced her eyes to open. Sometime during her sleep she had moved to her back. When she looked over Jack watching her. He was propped up on his elbow looking down on her.

"What are you doing? You need sleep too" she voiced sleepily

Jack didn't answer right away. She closed her eyes as she felt his gently hand brush some stray hairs from her face.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you're sleeping while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I'll treasure. I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep. Cause I'll miss you and I don't want to miss a thing. Even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you and I don't want to miss a thing."

Gin pulled him down to lay next to her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Laying close to you feeling your heart beating" sighed Gin

"I was wondering what you're dreaming wondering if it's me you're seeing then I kissed your eyes and thank God we're together. I just want to stay with you in this moment forever."

Gin turned her body so she looked Jack in the face.

"I don't want to miss one smile." stated Jack

She couldn't help but indulge him with a sweet smile as his hand brushed her cheek again.

"I don't want to miss one kiss."

She reached over and planted a kiss on his lips and when they finally parted Jack looked her in the eyes.

"I just want to be with you right here with you just like this." He proclaimed

She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart and feeling his chest rise and fall.

"I just want to hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine and just stay here for all the rest of time."

"You can sleep now." she stated"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"But I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep. Cause I'll miss you and I don't want to miss a thing."

"You sound like a child." She laughed

Jack could help but laugh as well.

"I wont go anywhere." she sighed as she settled down again and began to drift off"I promise."

Jack was watching her again but as soon as she was asleep he brushed the hair from her face and let his eyes drift close as well.

The next morning came and the newsies began to worry. Sage showed up in the afternoon questioning every Manhattan newsie on what had happened. He wasn't sure which made him more furious the fact that she was destroying history or the fact that she blew their cover. He also explained himself to the newsies as he sat in Tibby's waiting for news on the two missing.

It was well into the afternoon when the two woke up and made their way to Manhattan still being careful with each movement they made. Luckily most were out selling taking the two as already gone. Jack and Gin made it into Tibby's to eat. They were suddenly surrounded by newsies all celebrating the return of their leader. Sage interrupted the celebration making his way to Gin with a scowl in place.

"Here we go." she sighed

Jack looked down at her slightly worried as Sage approached.

"Why? Why did you see fit to tell them" Sage demanded

"I had no choice."

Jack's arm around Gin loosened a little in confusion.

"Arthur is going to be furious."

"Arthur doesn't have to know." Gin protested

"Wait what is going on" Jack asked

"You didn't tell him? Figures you save lover boy there the trouble of knowing the truth about you."

"Fuck you Sage." Gin's hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had said.

There was one thing she knew and that was that girls her age in this time didn't dare utter that word let alone shout it at her 'brother'. Jack looked at her with a questioning look.

"That day I told you I wasn't from around here. It was more true than I let on. I'm from the future Jack. I left a life in the busseling streets of 21st century New York."

Jack was in shock. It figured that the someone he finally found had to be impossible to have. Jack turned and left Tibby's even though Gin called after him he kept walking.


	19. Part 19

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 19**

The rest of the day was lonely. Gin sat alone in the girl's bunkroom. There was a knock at the door to which Gin answered in a simple go away. The door opened anyway.

"I said go away." She yelled as she looked up into the eyes of Sage"I don't want to see you."

"I didn't mean the things I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"You couldn't just leave things so that I could tell him on my own."

"You know he had to know."

"I just wanted to enjoy the next few days they way they were. You don't understand how it feels to be let down time and time again by guys who are only jerks to you. Jack was the first guy to treat me as a person worth everything."

Gin had tears streaming down her cheeks Sage walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Gin shrugged it off.

"You ruined it." She accused

"You knew we're going back soon. What would you have done then? You would have gotten more attached and the departure would have been awful for the both of you."

"I wasn't going to go back." She shouted

Sage took a few steps back surprised at her reaction. He waited for another string of words but nothing came she just went back to the way she was when he entered the room so he turned and left her alone.

"I'm sorry Gin." He whispered as he left her to her own sorrow

As Sage walked out of the bunkroom he could notice the retreating back of Jack. He had heard their conversation for sure. Sage shook his head and left Manhattan heading back to Brooklyn it was safer there.

Gin lay in bed the tears finally stopping though she was certain their marks were still on her face. Some of the girls came in but no one said a word to her. Eventually the whole room was filling and she just had the need to be alone. She left the girl's bunkroom and walked into the guy's quietly. She walked straight through to the fire escape and went up. No one said a word to stop her they just let her go.

When she reached the top she looked up at the stars immediately. It took several minutes before she even realized that she wasn't alone on the roof.

"Jack? I'm sorry I didn't know you were up here. I'll go."

Gin made for the stairs but his voiced stopped her

"Gin, I overheard what you said to Sage in the bunkroom earlier." He admitted

Gin kept her head down not daring to look into his eyes.

"Did you really mean it"

"Which part" she asked meekly

"Everything. Especially the part about staying."

"Yes."

Gin looked into his eyes"I've been stomped and stepped on by guys my whole life. I was selfish to lead you on the way I was, but you were the only guy I've ever felt I could truly trust not to do what the others did. You treated me like a real person instead of some trophy to show off. I had all the intentions in the world to stay here."

Jack walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Somehow some tears found their way to her eyes again.

"What's wrong" he asked softly

"I never imagined you'd forgive me." She cried

Jack laughed softly and held her closer. He led her to the edge of the roof and sat her next to him.

"So tell me all about this future."

Gin laughed softly as she absently wiped at the tear trails she had left on his shirt.

"Well lets see.where to start."

"How about your real life"

"My real life? Well I was born in Jacksonville Florida, moved to Wisconsin when I was 8 or 9 with my mother. My father was a complete drunk and he has yet to find out that I took my stepfather's last name 5 years ago. I have two half sisters as well as enough cousins to last me a lifetime. I'm the oldest."

Gin and Jack spent hours talking about the future. Jack enjoyed every bit of it but vowing not to share any of the information so as to keep history in tact. By the time Gin had tired herself by talking, things were completely fix between the two and they headed back downstairs together.

Jack led her back to the girl's bunkroom promising to take her selling with him and Timid the next morning. Gin smiled as she agreed and kissed him on the cheek as she turned to open the door. Jack caught her wrist causing her to turn back.

"That was no goodnight kiss." He stated

Jack leaned down and captured her lips. His arms were around her waist pulling her closer and closer. When they finally pulled back Gin was out of breath and disorientated.

"Now that is a goodnight kiss." He half laughed as he left her

Gin took a few breaths before opening the door and going inside. She poked her head out and watched as he opened the door to the boy's room and looked back as well. Gin blew him a kiss and giggled before she went fully into the bunkroom. She lay on the bed with a smile across her face. Now only to get through the next few days in this war where she knew violence was the only thing to occur. Deep down she no longer cared cause she had Jack and she always would.


	20. Part 20

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 20**

Jack, Gin, and Timid worked great together. All three were selling through Jack's normal spots. Gin caught on fast, as did Timid who easily learned to turn pity his way. They were quite the little group selling more papers than any other team, if you ignored the fact that they had an extra member.

The trio certainly had their times of laughter, but as lunchtime came Gin got quiet and Jack noticed it.

"What's wrong" he asked though part of him knew what it was

"You guys are going to attack tonight."

"Alright"

"There were quite a few deaths.on both sides."

"That can be expected."

"Not the way the deaths come."

Gin immediately covered her mouth, but the words had already escaped and fell quickly on Jack's ears.

"How? What are you talking about" he asked franticly grabbing her arms and holding her firmly before him.

"I can't tell you everything Jack. History has to go as it is supposed to."

"What do you mean? Just tell me."

"If I say anything you'll act on it."

"I wont."

"But I know you and you would. I wish I could say. It's killing me inside Jack, but I've done enough to history. I really need to stop interfering."

"I understand" he said slowly

_What I would give to tell you that they will bring knives into a weaponless battle_ she thought.

"Really? You really understand" she asked

"Yes. I'll understand whatever you need me to" he said as his hands slipped from her arms to around her waist as they walked.

Sure enough that night they all prepared for the one and only battle in the war. Jack stood up on a table and addressed the newsies as they all held their girls. Jack looked down at Gin and smile reassuringly before looking over the newsies.

"Alright guys. We all know what we are in for."

_No you don't. _

"I still want you all to be extra cautious. I want you to watch each other's backs you got it. I want the younger ones to stay here. Gin will be here"

"But Jack" Gin interrupted

"Gin will be here to keep an eye on them. Lets move out."

They were all so proud as they walked out of the lodging house and only Gin knew of their danger. They all knew how dangerous these things were but they didn't know about the change of events to come. Jack stood back a little and turned to face Gin. He embraced her quickly.

"I was already supposed to be dead and I don't know if I'm one of the numbers to be dead after this. Either way I don't want you to be a witness to it."

Tears were in her eyes.

"Remember one day me and you are going to get out of here and we're going to go to Santa Fe with Timid."

Gin smiled. Jack turned to leave but Gin grabbed his wrist halting him.

"Wait a second." She ordered and ran upstairs

Gin returned and closed her eyes.

"I can't tell you everything Jack" was all she said as she handed him a small knife.

"This is a no weapons fight." he protested

"Take it just in case." She stated hoping he'd catch her drift.

"My God." was all he said

"Jack. You can't tell them. I just want to make sure we make it to Santa Fe. I don't think I could bare losing you."

"What about all the others"

"The others were meant to die as were you. I'm breaking the rules already don't make things worse. I know this is selfish but" He silenced her with a kiss.

He tucked the knife away and quickly ruffled Timid's hair before turning to catch up with the group. Timid pressed into Gin's legs and she felt him shudder.

"Jack's going to be okay right" the boy asked

Gin realized that the boy cared as much for Jack as she did. Gin kneeled down next to him and gathered the boy into her arms.

"He's going to be fine." She said

_At least I hope so. _


	21. Part 21

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 21**

Jack felt the knife pressing into his leg from the security of his boot. The guilt of knowing and not telling was eating at him. He now saw what Gin had been trying to say earlier, but he knew her reasoning. It made him feel all the better to know that she cared enough to risk all of her morals once again for him. They all reached the meeting point and the fact that Jack was there didn't go unnoticed.

"Smart to have your girlfriend come bail you out." Yelled Deacon

Hands was missing and Jack couldn't help but grin at the thought. Still hurting from last night's encounter with Gin no doubt. That put an even bigger grin on his face. Come what may he was ready for this.

Gin sat in the lodging house in a worried frenzy. Her finger twisted around her necklace as she sat looking to the floor. It had only been minutes but it felt like days. Timid noticed and he draped his small hand over her shoulder.

"Are you alright Gin" he asked sweetly

"Yes." She half whispered

"Jack will be okay. I just know he will."

"A prayer never hurt anything though you want to join me." He nodded and grabbed her hand and they began to pray.

Before she realized it another hand grabbed hers. Gin glanced up for a moment and soon all of those who had been left behind had gathered hands with her and Timid. A tear slid down her cheek as the group prayer continued around the circle of linked hands.

Jack looked around him. It was chaos to say the least. Newsies everywhere and that's when he noticed it. Deacon started it and in a flash it seemed that over half of the Harlem newsies had knives going after Manhattan. Jack's eyes went wide and Gin's worry really began to be relevant to the fight. They were all in mortal danger.

Something inside her was causing her to start panicking. She got up and began to pace something was wrong…terribly wrong. Timid sat in his seat that was once next to her. He watched her pace with his head in his hands.

"It'll be okay Gin" the boy assured as he watched her Gin nodded and kept pacing as if she couldn't stop. Maybe she couldn't. Suddenly Kloppman walked in and Gin ran up to him.

"You have to watch the kids here." Gin ordered

"Where are you going Gin" asked Timid as he ran up to her holding onto her legs

"I have to go. I can't stay here." She answered as she tore his arms from her and ran out the door.

Jack kept his wits about him while watching out for those around him. Blink suddenly went down to his left and Jack ran to help him. It was in this swift movement when he heard a yell from somewhere it sounded like his name, but it was ignored by the stab of pain that suddenly jolted his body. He gasped grabbing his ribs where he found the knife.

Blink made it from under the guy and tackled Deacon to the ground. Jack had his eyes closed tight but a feminine voice forced him to open his eyes.

"Jack" it repeated over and over again

He forced his eyes open to reveal Gin with tears in her eyes.

"Gin"

"Oh Jack" was all she could manage He was losing blood fast and Gin knew that wasn't a good thing.

"I'll be fine.don't worry" he tried

Gin couldn't answer.

"Don't worry cause we're going to Santa Fe. Me, you, and Timid I promise" Gin nodded with tears in her eyes clouding her vision.

She never noticed the people around her stop their fighting to watch the great leader of the strike go down like this. Gin laid her head gently on Jack's chest sobbing.

"I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat if my heart." Jack said into her hair

Gin looked up into his face.

"From this moment life has begun. From this moment you are the one."

"Right beside you is where I belong." She stated

"From this moment I have been blessed. I'd live only for your happiness and for your love I'd give my last breath."

Gin began to cry again, but Jack grabbed her cheek in his hand and her hand went up behind his.

"I'd give my hand to you with all my heart." She assured

"Can't wait to live my life with you. I can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart."

"My dreams came true because of you."

"From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this there is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on. You're the reason I believe in love."

"And you're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us."

Gin's head fell back to his chest as she noticed his face losing it's color and his breathing coming harder and harder to him.

"Shh" he said as his hand gently stroked her hair

"I should have been here sooner."

"I wasn't meant to survive this. This is what history wanted."

"What about what I wanted"

"I love you"

"I love you too. I'll never forget you Jack."

Jack didn't respond so she lifted her head and looked into his face still and lifeless.

"I will love you as long as I live from this moment on."

The cries choked her. Gin felt her body being lifted from the ground but never found out who did it. If only she wouldn't have let him go…if only.


	22. Part 22

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 22**

Gin never knew how many days went passed after that night. The funerals were certainly a sight to see with newsboys and girls alike falling under each other. Manhattan was able to keep their territory and Harlem theirs. Brooklyn came in with Spot Colon ready for a murderous rampage.

Gin either didn't know or didn't care. She was heart broken and Timid wasn't much better. In fact so many were now left without their boyfriends/girlfriends and some even finally came through with some of their most secret of crushes and cried as if they had been dating for years.

Either way days went by one after the next without food and without leaving bed but at least she wasn't alone in her pain. Sage had shown up once or twice to help her but she refused as she did everyone else. However today he came for another reason. It was time to go home.

Gin said her goodbyes but only one stood out. Timid. The small boy with tears streaming down his face was acting as if he was losing his last bit of family. In part Jack and her had become the family that kid never had and now it was being stripped away one at a time. The others agreed to watch after the boy but it still didn't seem right.

"I wish I could go with you." He cried

"I wish you could too" Gin answered with tears in her eyes again

Sage put his hand on her shoulder and she stood up. They stood in the alley in Brooklyn where the whole thing began. They watched the arch appear before them in a purple swirl. This time something was different.something was wrong.

Present Time

Arthur hurried about trying to get the machine working before the wrecking ball did its job. He quickly ran out pleading with them to stop the machines and hoped that Gin and Sage would be coming through soon.

"Sir.please move away." Ordered a man with a hard hat on his head

"I can't.not yet" Arthur responded running back inside

He ran up to the arch and saw it begin to clear up on the streets of New York over 100 years ago.

"Come on" Arthur pleaded

Suddenly the two appeared before him. He quickly handed them their clothes saying they had no time to change cause the place was coming down. Gin being an actress changed no problem and Sage wasn't far behind then the three of them ran from the building as the ball ripped its way through the warehouse. Once they made it far enough away they turned to witness the facts that would they have been a few seconds later they wouldn't have made it and they would have still been in the past.

"It's gone" muttered Arthur

"No way back now." Stated Sage amazed at the thought that they were almost stuck in time

"Did you get all the information" Arthur asked Gin

"Now's not the time." Gin stated

"What do you mean"

"Leave me be."

"What happened"

"I don't want to talk about it" she yelled

Arthur put his hands up in surrender as Gin turned on her heals and walked away. Tears fell down her cheeks as she walked all the way back to her apartment. Gin made a quick stop at her neighbor's door to receive her cat. She really missed Toby. Toby...waiter at Irving Hall...that night...Jack.

"This is going to be a problem." Gin said to herself

Mrs. Harper opened the door with a smile, which faded at the sight of Gin's tear stained face.

"Don't ask" was all Gin said as she collected her cat and walked away but couldn't help but notice how the red/gray hair of her elderly, motherly, neighbor looked so familiar…did Jack ever tell her Medda's last name?

Gin shrugged as Mrs. Harper closed her door and Gin made her way up the stairs to her own apartment. Setting Toby on the floor she picked up her phone to call Rain. She had to tell somebody everything. That somebody could only be the somebody who knew her whole history.her whole past.

The phone began to ring and it was answered by Snitch. Gin asked for Rain right away and Snitch could tell in the tone of her voice that it was a serious matter and ran for Rain.


	23. Part 23

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 23**

Gin never felt so terrible. Rain ran to Gin's apartment and banged on the door shouting that she better open the door. When Gin got up from the couch and opened the door Rain was there with a bag containing two containers of ice cream. Gin let her in but only smiled at Rain's attempt to fix things with ice cream.

"I'm afraid this is one depression that won't be cured with a frozen dairy product." Gin stated

"Oh at least make an attempt." Rain lightly scolded as she got two spoons and made her way to the couch.

"Start talking. I want to hear everything." Rain insisted opening a quart for herself Gin looked to Rain with pain in her eyes. She turned and eyed the container of ice cream with the spoon resting on top of it. With a sigh Gin leaned down and picked up the ice cream and spoon before starting to tell the painful story of the last month.

"If I had gotten there a minute sooner I could have stopped it. I could have saved him. I"

"Could have? Gin he was meant to die. You saved him from one death to lead him to another.he wasn't meant to make it through the war."

Gin seemed to ignore her comment lost in the feelings of Jack's limp body in her arms and the tears that fell on his cold face.

"Rain.he died right in my arms. She stabbed him right in front of me and…and...the blood."

Gin had to stop. She got up from her seat throwing the ice cream container and spoon on the table. Gin stood up for a minute but she was slowly losing control of her emotions and went down the hall. Closing and locking the door behind her she escaped into the bathroom. She braced herself holding onto the sink with both hands her head rested gently on the mirror above. She let the tears fall as she looked up into the mirror. In the mirror she no longer saw her bathroom but that of the lodging house in Manhattan.

The face was the same face. It was a face as full of pain and sorrow as it was the night Jack died. Suddenly her memory flashed into her rash actions of the night. Gin looked on as if she had witnessed it instead of actually doing it. Gin had scrubbed at her hands with tears in her eyes clouding her vision as the sink turned red with blood.Jack's blood. It was everywhere.her clothes.her body. A sudden knock jarred her back to the present time.

"Gin? You okay" Rain asked through the door

"Yeah I'll be fine." Gin stated putting her head against the mirror again unwilling to look into its reflection again

"You sure" Rain asked pushing her ear up against the door

"Yeah. I'm fine just.go back home okay." Rain stepped away from the door.

She never thought Gin would ever fall apart like this. She had always been so strong before.a solid rock in rough waters.till now.

"Alright." Rain said softly as she began to turn from the door.

She turned back only once and opened her mouth as if to speak a few more comforting words but she turned back thinking twice and left the bathroom door. She quietly placed the almost empty quarts of ice cream in Gin's freezer and the two spoons in the sink. Toby meowed and rubbed against Rain's leg.

Rain smiled sadly and picked up the cat knowing that she couldn't touch Snitch till after a shower now unless she face him having shortness of breath from his allergy to felines. Rain gave the cat a gentle squeeze scratching its cute little head before releasing the cat to the floor and exiting the apartment.

When Gin finally left the safety of her bathroom she plopped onto her bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. The tears had stopped but the feelings hadn't. She had to move on and she knew it but how to move on after a loss like hers was a complete mystery to her. Gin grimly glanced at the clock on noticed the time was 1:45 am. She rolled over so she couldn't see the dreaded time. Not that Gin had been getting much sleep lately anyway.

"And I'm supposed to be back at work tomorrow." She muttered

Gin turned over and pulled the small string extinguishing the small bedside lamp. Gin sighed as she tried to ignore everything and go to sleep but thoughts plagued her to no end. After an hour of laying in bed with no hope of sleep Gin went back to her lamp and turned it on again. She reached under her bed pulling out her laptop and plugged it in. She opened up Microsoft Word and looked at the blank page before her. She starred at the small blinking line awaiting her words.

_**Christine shut the door on another failed blind date. Was there even one decent man in New York? Christine doubted it as she prepared for a shower. Why did her friend continually insist on setting her up on these awful blind dates.**_


	24. Part 24

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 24**

Gin walked into Tibby's restaurant. She shook her head as she remembered Spot bring her here. The small diner must have been brand new back then. It was amazing how things could stand the passing of time. Gin punched in and tied her apron around her waist. Her boss stuck his head into the small room that contained the lockers.

"How did things go" he asked

"Worse than expected but I'll live."

When Gin looked into her employer's eyes she suddenly had the vision of the waiter who had waited on her and Spot. It couldn't be. She was imagining things again.right? Days passed quickly. Gin stuck with her job somehow managing getting up and serving others. Gin had just served another table when Rain stopped her.

"You're not yourself." She stated"You haven't smiled but once the whole day."

Gin just shrugged and went to check for her orders. Rain grabbed her arm stopping her. Gin turned to look at her friend getting annoyed by her constant meddling but let it go. Maybe it would do some good to hear the girl out.

"I think that librarian guy messed up your brain. You should sue.get twice the money."

"Rain.you don't know what you're saying."

"You're not the same person."

"I'm the exact same save the fact that I've been hurt again which guys tend to do to me. I'll survive like I did every other."

"This time wasn't like any other Gin. It's that librarian's fault too he shouldn't have sent you there. I stand by what I said."

"He gave me a blessing one that just ended too soon."

Rain gave up the fight. That was no way to cheer her rightfully depressed friend.

"Cheer up, you have another audition next week right" Gin just nodded her head.

"I wonder if it's worth it anymore" Gin muttered

"Of course it is and you'll do great."

"I've lost everything that matters."

"You haven't lost anything."

"When the lights go down. He'll be filling the pan with the broom in his hand in some diner across town. He'll be wiping the bar and mopping the floor, counting his tips and locking the door, wrestling the devil that telling him to poor another round."

"You're not making sense."

"Each dream has a down fall."

Rain shook her head. Gin used to be so positive but now everything had a negative out come.

"She'll calling up friends from her Mercedes Benz, but it's too late now. They were there for the fame, the flash and the trill. The drop the name and the parties appearance. As another star falls from the Hollywood hills without a sound. When the lights go down there's nothing left to be. When the lights go down the truth is all you see. When you feel that hole inside your soul and wonder what you're made of well we'll all find out."

"What are you talking about"

"The lights are off in my life. Jack turned them off and my life has been complete misery ever since."

"How about you go on break? I'll cover your tables for you till you get back."

Gin nodded and took off her apron as she walked to a back room. She sat down rather hard and leaned her head against the wall.

"At the end of the day when this game that I play has gone another round. As I lay there alone in that big empty bed with nothing but thoughts of you in my head. I think of the things that I wish I had said when you were still around. The lights went down there's nothing left for me. The lights went down and the truth is all I see. And I wonder if all my life's about some of my fears and all my doubt."

After ten minutes had passed Gin got up from her chair and went into the bathroom to check her appearance. Looking in the mirror she saw her red puffy eyes that still had tears and shook her head.

"There's nothing left for me. When the lights go down the truth is not worth the pain. I feel that hole inside my soul and wonder what I'm really made of."

Gin took a deep breath and retied her apron and walked out to deal with the customers.

"I was thinking." voiced Rain who had seen her appear

"What"

"I really think you should go talk to that librarian. Ask him to fix what he's done."

"I told you the machine was destroyed."

"Do you really think after all the work that man put into that machine that he would let it be destroyed so easily"

Gin looked into Rain's eyes utterly amazed. Gin decided that after her shift was over she would pay a visit to Arthur.


	25. Part 25

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 25**

Gin burst through the familiar old building's door. She walked up to Arthur's small office located in the upper level of the library and banged on the door.

"Coming…coming" called the voice inside

Gin was impatient and kept on banging.

"I'm coming you can" Arthur stopped once he opened the door.

"We need to talk" stated Gin

"I guess" he stated opening the door slowly

Gin ignored it pushing it the rest of the way and walking in.

"You have to fix that machine." She ordered

"Why"

"Why? I need to go back. Look at me I'm a mess."

"You can't. It's all for the better"

"No.it's not. You're not listening."

"Of course I'm listening. All I've ever done is help you"

"Helped me? How on earth did you help me you demented, little man? You've ruined my life" she shouted turning to leave

"Now I'd watch the name calling missy. I'm the only one who can help you."

_Oh that isn't name calling. I'll show you name calling_ she thought but Gin stopped. He was right.what else could she do? All of her friends had noticed hell Mrs. Harper even noticed, but how could she leave them all behind. She couldn't ask Jack to do make that sacrifice either. Maybe if she got to say the things she had wanted to maybe if-

"One more day" she whispered

"What" he asked

"Last night I had a crazy dream. A wish was granted just for me it could be for anything. I didn't ask for money or a mansion in Malibu. I simply wished for one more day with him. One more day one more time one more sunset and maybe I'd be satisfied"

"But then again I know what it would do. It would leave you wishing still for one more day with him"

The message he said was true but it didn't put Gin off.

"First thing I'd do is pray for time to talk. I'd lock up the door, keeping the others out. I'd hold onto him for every second and say a million I Love Yous. That's what I'd do. Just one more day"

"You know what it would do"

"Leave me wishing for one more day" she muttered

"That's right."

"But one more day just one more time. Please just one more sunset..." Gin paused and Arthur was opening his mouth to respond but she put her hand up silencing him

Gin had tears coming down her cheeks. The anger was gone and all that was left was the pain.

"You need a vacation." He stated

"You think I don't know that? I've been told a million times but I don't have the money."

"I'll send you anywhere in the US you want to go. I have connections with a airline."

"Anywhere"

"Sure.I'll see what I can do"

"Santa Fe"

"What"

"Santa Fe, New Mexico. That's where I want to go."

"What's in Santa Fe"

"Nothing but a promise I have to fulfill."

"Alright I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you."

"Not bad for the demented, little man who ruined your life huh"

"I'm sorry for saying those things."

"I guess I never took into account what this whole experiment would do to you."

"Are you sure that it's broken" she asked once more

"Yes and even if it wasn't you wouldn't be going back."

Gin nodded her head and calmly left the room awaiting the phone call saying her flight was all set up and she could go.


	26. Part 26

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 26**

Gin sat on the plane in somewhat shock. She never thought she's actually be doing this. She said her goodbyes to Snitch and Rain at the gate. Gin smiled at the shocked look on Rain's face when Gin handed her a small floppy disk.

"It's my first novel. I want you to read it and let me know what you think." Gin stated as she hugged Rain one last time before stepping into line to board the plane. It was a long boring flight made even longer by Gin's excitement. She sat in her seat and tried to read but the pages of the book blurred into thoughts of Jack. She still didn't know what told her to go to Santa Fe. It wasn't like she would find Jack there.

Gin glanced out the window to the clouds below her. It was absolutely beautiful. She had travel many times in planes and this part was her favorite where you were caught between two layers of clouds. You had the billows of white fluff below and the thin sheets above.

When the plane landed in Santa Fe she exited the ramp and couldn't help but look through the faces of those she walked by.

"Ridiculous" she muttered as she kept walking

Gin left the airport and got in a cab. He took her to the Eldorado Hotel and she checked in. She had picked the place for it's historical approach to Santa Fe. It's adobe foundation made Gin smile she was going to stay as close to history as she could on this. This was her vacation with Jack.or at least his memory.

After the first day of relaxing by the pool ended Gin returned to her room. It seemed so quiet with only her there. She turned on the TV just to hear someone else's voice. It was odd to go from a loud lodging house to just her and Toby and now it was just her.

Gin left the hotel to go sight seeing the next morning. She made sure to plan stops of places that were around during the 1800's. They were all places she would have went with Jack. It was insane but it was what she wanted to do. She was visiting Santa Fe just like he said.

She exited the elevator and began walking across the lobby when the clerk of the hotel stopped her on her way out. Gin looked to the man with a small smile.

"You asked me about some of the places around here before right" he asked

"Yes"

"Well there's this little ranch like thing. They dress in the old clothes and everything."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Here" he handed her a piece of paper with the name and address of this mysterious place.

"Thank you, sir"

"It was no problem." Gin smiled and walked out onto the plaza and looked onto the paper.

"334 Los Pinos Road" She muttered to herself

She asked around for directions and headed out. She had always had enjoyed places like this since she was a kid and things never did change. Coming upon the ranch with people running around in the old clothes made her smile. She paid and walked in with a small itinerary. There were all kind of things from the breaking of a horse to a barn dance. This indeed was going to be a great day.

Gun shots sounded drawing Gin's attention. She followed the sounds to a crowd of people who clapped as a gun battle was preformed before their own eyes. Gin got as involved as the others in the crowd around her as the men did stunt tricks. Suddenly one of the gunmen caught her attention. His features were so familiar to her. Most of his face was hidden by a hat keeping the sun out of the way.but the rest of him. It was a body she was all too familiar with and it was all the same as she last saw it.

"I'm insane" she muttered as she tried to get a better look at him to prove herself wrong.

Gin went through the crowd as best she could. She got along the end closer to the man but still couldn't see his face.

"This is useless" she said to herself

Soon the show was over and the crowd dispersed and the cowboys began to clean up. Gin went into the shadows and watched. The guys joked with each other as they did their job. That's when one of them knocked the hat off his head. Gin got full view of his face and she couldn't believe it.


	27. Part 27

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 27**

Gin couldn't believe her eyes. It was Jack or at least it looked like him. She moved away from the shadows and into a small alley out of sight.

"I know you. I've walked with you once upon a time. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that vision are seldom all they seem, but if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a time." She sang to herself in a happy dreamy manner.

Gin leaned against the wall and wrapped her arms around her body. A man came out of one of the buildings in an outrage that startled her.

"She just up and left" he shouted to the next one coming out

"Yes sir"

"But we need her. Now we're short a couple for the dance and we're already so short. Not to mention they were the best pair."

Gin got out of her place in the shadows of the small alley and started to walk away sorry for being around during their private conversation.

"You there" came a voice

"Yes sir" she answered turning to him

"Can you waltz" he asked Gin gave him a questioning look.

"We lost a girl and we need someone. Would you be able to fill in"

"I haven't waltzed in a while there isn't a real call for it. However a few years ago I was in Sound of Music and I had to waltz with Rolf during Sixteen Going on Seventeen."

"So we have an actress on our hands…even better. Come on we'll give you all the details."

The older man pulled her into the building and up the old fashioned stairs to room where modern inventions were. There was a mirror with a lamp on either side. Make up lay on the small vanity and a dress was hanging on a hanger attached to a small divider used for changing.

"Your dressing room. You're about her size so try her dress. If it doesn't work we can get you another. Afterwards we'll come back and go through what's going to happen and even pay you. Alright with you"

"It sounds good to me."

The two men left her and she looked at the dress. She slid into the dress and it fit her perfectly. She sat at a mirror waiting for the two men to return. Gin was still in her own world at seeing Jack or at least she thought she did. How could she have really seen him? He died a 100 years ago.

"But if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you" she continued singing

"Did once upon a time." A voice sang behind her. She startled and turned quickly.

"I heard you singing earlier." He explained

Gin blushed at his comment.

"I thought it was wonderful."

He continued Gin looked only once into his eyes and couldn't look back down again. My God it really is him.

"Sorry for bothering you. I was just informed of my partner change and came to check it out myself."

"Gin" she stated reaching hand arm to him

"Jack Kelly" he said handing her his hand"Nice to meet you"

"Same here"

"I can't help but feel I've seen you before."

Gin shrugged as she took one last glance into the mirror at her dress. They were lucky that girl Sarah was it was close to Gin's size. The two men returned and were pleased that the two had already met. Jack left the room and let the three talk without him. Gin couldn't help but watch him as he left the room. Her eyes followed him out the door until the closing of the door cut it off.

Jack came back and led her to the small barn where the two other couples where. They were right they were really short on dancers. In a few minutes the people started to come in and Gin got a little nervous. She had never flew into a performance like this before. Jack noticed and squeezed her hand reassuringly. The motion sent a bolt of lightening through her senses and she smiled.

"You'll be fine just follow me." He whispered

Suddenly the music started and Jack pulled her in front of him grabbing her waist with one hand and her hand with the other. Gin looked into his eyes as he began waltzing. She moved with practiced steps remembering the days of practice before her show only that guy was 9 years her elder and not anywhere near as cute as Jack.

Once the beginning nerves ended her feet moved on their own following his movements. They weren't on the floor anymore and there wasn't another sole around just the two of them dancing through the clouds.

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." Jack stated as they continued to waltz

"Maybe it wasn't a dream" Gin stated.

The music ended and they were brought back to the present time where claps sounded. Jack bowed first and Gin curtsied as if she had been bred to do so.


	28. Part 28

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 28**

After the waltz there were other dances including a jig and a reel. Gin followed the others as best she could with Jack and her sending each other secretive laughs and smiles. After the demonstration was over and the crowd left Gin couldn't stop smiling. She left and changed back into her shorts and tank top. Giving herself the once over in the mirror she slipped from the room and down the stairs. One of the managers met her on the stairs with a smile as well.

"You were quite wonderful, dear."

"Thank you, sir." She said

He handed her an envelope.

"Your payment." He stated

"Thank you."

"We would really like it if you would stay on."

"I'm just visiting."

He nodded.

"But I'll be here for another week. If you need to get a hold of me I'm at the Eldorado Hotel." Gin left the man on the stairs and continued on her way out the door. Little did she know that Jack had been right next to the staircase listening.

It had been two days and Jack couldn't get her off his mind. He could have sworn he knew her before but couldn't remember. He drove up to the hotel and walked inside not knowing how he was going to find her. Jack looked around the lobby before making his way to the front desk.

"May I help you" the old skinny man asked

"I'm looking for someone who's staying here."

"Alright"

"I don't know what room she's in." Jack added

"Name"

"I only know her first name which is Gin."

"Well that wont do much." The man said with a concluding tone

Jack was about to turn and walk out when a younger man stopped him.

"I think I know who you're looking for."

"You do"

"If it's the lady I'm thinking of she at the pool."

"Thank you." Jack said quickly as he followed the direction to the rooftop pool

He walked out the glass doorway at the corner of the roof but Gin didn't seem to notice. She had her eyes on the water below her as she stood on the edge. Jack took in her slender curved body with a black bikini the only thing covering her.

Suddenly she dived into the water with effortless motion. She slipped through the water making it to the other side of the pool before coming up for air. When she did she quickly wiped her eyes and ducked under again to smooth out her hair. Gin's hand brushed across her face again before she ever noticed Jack standing there staring.

"Can I help you with something" she asked

"No" the word barely made it out of his mouth

Gin laughed flirtatiously before swimming back to the other side where her towel and wrapped lay. Jack walked along side the pool following her. Once she reached the end she placed her hands on the edge and lifted herself onto the pavement. Jack handed her the towel, which she took squeezing out her hair.

"Thank you" she stated as she began to dry off"So do they need me to come in"

"What"

"Did they send you or not"

"They? Oh no I just came by."

"I see"

Gin picked up her purple wrap and tied it around her waist.

"So did you come by for a reason or"

"Well I was just wondering…maybe dinner...if you want"

"That would be wonderful." She interrupted

"Actually I have an even better idea. How good are you on a horse"

"A horse"

"Yeah"

"I haven't ridden but a couple times but it wasn't all that difficult."

"Perfect." He stated with a smile


	29. Part 29

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 29**

Gin couldn't believe it. She changed her clothes and met Jack on the street where he had two horses. It was like a dream come true. Jack led her to the side of a horse and helped her into the saddle. He walked around and swung up onto his own mount. Jack had hold of her reins and led her through trail after trail but it seemed like he was moving towards some purpose.

"Where are we going" Gin asked

"You'll see" was all he'd say

Suddenly a clearing came and Gin was stunned. It took her breath away. The mountains towered above the tree line. It was made even more beautiful with the scattered clouds across the deep blue sky. Despite what most of the other parts of the city were like it was all green. Jack let go of her reins and she rode forward a few steps still in awe.

"What do you think" he asked

She turned in the saddle with a smile. Jack was lost in the image before him with her hair draped over her right shoulder.

"It's absolutely beautiful" she managed The two settled down for the picnic that he had prepared. They spent so much time laughing that they hardly ate. Jack lay on his side with his right arm propped up supporting his head. Gin was sitting on the blanket not far from him.

"Are you sure you've never been to Santa Fe before" he asked shifting to his back with his arms behind his head.

"Yes. Have you ever been to New York"

"Never."

"Interesting" she muttered

"What"

"Oh nothing."

She leaned forward to pick up an apple. As she moved she could feel his eyes on her.

Memory

She could feel his gaze on her as if he was actually touching the curves of her waist. When she turned he was leaning against the wall with his eyes narrowed assessing each movement she made.

"You're watching me" she stated a bit uncomfortable

"I like watching you. You handle everything so well. I don't know what would have happened without you here. You're so well worth the notice Gin."

End

That was the night Race was hurt and he had stayed up all night worried for his friend. Would this Jack have done the same thing? Was this the same Jack? Soon the sky began to turn a deep orange and red color. Everything below had turned black but the vibrant color of the sky.

"A Santa Fe sunset." Jack stated as he sat up next to her

"And I thought what I saw before was beautiful. This is breath taking, Jack."

"I'm glad you like it." Gin noticed that his face was very close to hers.

However it wasn't the face that concerned her but the mouth that whispered into her ear. Her breath caught as she thought back on the night at Irving Hall. She turned away from the sunset and looked into his eyes. Gin noticed them drop to her lips a motion that gave her shivers of expectation. Yet she waited as his hand gently cupped her cheek and pulled her towards him. Gin moved willingly. He leaned in only slightly but that's all that was needed for their lips to meet.

All the tension in Gin's body left as she let the kiss take her. When they broke apart the sun was almost completely gone. Gin was breathing heavy as was Jack but she had one thing he didn't. She had a tear running down her cheek. On which he brushed away gently.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing" she said with a smile.

It was Jack…this was her Jack.


	30. Part 30

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 30**

Once everything was packed up in the dark the two left their secret hideaway.

"You don't mind coming to my house first do you? I think the horses have had enough today so I want to put them in their stables and I'll drive you back to the hotel."

"Actually I don't know when the hotel's curfew is" she laughed not wanting this night to end

"I'm sure it isn't" Jack stopped as if getting her drift"There is one thing you don't know though."

"What's that" she asked

"My brother."

Wait when did he have a brother? She asked herself.

"A brother"

"Yeah, well actually I kinda adopted him. He was all alone and so I said I'd take him in. His sister was really sick and he almost died as well."

_Timid! _

"That was wonderful of you" She stated"Can't wait to meet him."

"Really"

"Yeah."

"Most girls would turn and run with the thought of me having a little kid around even if he is my 'brother'."

"I'm not most girls."

"I'm beginning to see that."

Gin helped Jack put away the horses before the two of them headed back to the house. It was a small little ranch but somehow it fit Jack perfectly. This is what he had always wanted and in some ironic twist he actually got it. It was dark inside but Jack found his way to the couch where a girl was sleeping.

"Babysitter" he explained

Gin nodded her head as he woke the girl up and sent her out the door. Gin noticed him slip her money before closing the door all the way. Then Jack secured the door and returned to Gin.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Tyler."

"Can I come" she asked

Jack gave her a weird look as she followed him down a small hallway to the boy's room. Jack opened the door and there on the bed was Timid. He looked just like Gin remembered only much healthier and peaceful. Gin smiled and swallowed the knot forming in her throat. She would have no way at all to explain to Jack why she was crying over a boy she'd never met.

Jack left her in the hallway and walked into the dark room. Jack made sure the blankets where tucked over the boy and picked up the small glass on the table before returning to Gin and closing the door.

"He's a sweet boy" Jack promised

"I know he is"

"You do"

Gin stopped she slipped up anyway.

"He just seems like a very sweet boy."

Jack led her to the couch where the two sat and talked for hours. Gin longed to tell him all the things she never got to before but now they wouldn't make since especially the main one. I love you.

"Well my room is behind that door there. I'll sleep on the couch." Jack stated after the clock had struck 2:30 in the morning

"Oh you don't"

"I insist."

Gin nodded her head and left for the room in defeat, though it wasn't all that unpleasant.

Gin woke up that morning feeling more peaceful than she ever had since she returned from the past. She managed to drag herself out of his warm comfortable bed. She slipped into the bathroom unnoticed and quickly fixed her appearance before the mirror.

She walked into the sun filled living room. It was a beautiful house no matter how small though it did have a lack of a female touch.

"Good morning." Jack called from the kitchen

"Morning"

"Sleep well"

"Yes I did thank you."

Gin sat up on a bar stool and put her elbows on the counter to hold her head while she watched him cook breakfast. There was a soft noise behind her and she turned on her stool to see Timid-Tyler walking out of his bed room.

"Good morning" Gin said softly which cause Jack to turn and offer up his own welcome

The boy still seemed stunned to the fact that there was a girl in the house and just muttered back.

"My name's Gin" she offered

"Tyler" he offered cautiously as he pulled up the stool next to her.

"She's a friend from work." Jack stated not turning

"Well she's better than Sarah I'll give her that."

Gin couldn't help but laugh, which got Jack laughing which transferred on to Tyler. It was just like that day the three had sold together. Maybe things could be like that again one day.


	31. Part 31

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 31**

Gin strolled back into the hotel with Jack and Tyler next to her. They passed the desk and were heading for the stairs when the guy behind the desk stopped them.

"You got a call last night Ms. Dolson."

"Who was it"

"She was frantic to talk to you could hardly understand her. I think she said her name was Rain"

Gin didn't hear anything else she rushed up the stairs. Once she reached the door she started fumbling for her key. She tried multiple times to get the card to go into the slot but she couldn't stop the frantic motions of her hands. Jack grabbed the key from her.

"Let me do it or you'll never get that door open." Jack pushed open the door and Gin rushed through.

"I was so stupid to leave my cell phone here." Gin kept muttering as she searched for the small phone.

By the time she found it her hands had a little more confidence as she quickly pressed buttons. Jack watched as she paced the floor with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Hello" came a voice

"Rain! What's wrong"

"Wrong nothing why"

"Why'd you call"

"Oh you wouldn't believe it Gin." sudden Rain started rambling off faster than Gin could comprehend.

Jack watched her pace the room back and forth. At first he was afraid for the out come of this call but she had somehow moved from fear to anger. He just don't get it.

"You did what" she suddenly shouted into the phone

"You heard me. He said he'd publish it" She exclaimed

"You weren't supposed to take it to a publisher you were just supposed to read it."

"He said you did great work though. Lots of emotions and"

"Rain"

"Think of the money, Gin."

"You don't understand."

"What is there not to understand"

"I found him"

"Who"

"Him."

"Who Jack? Gin you've lost it maybe you should really come home."

"It's him but not him. Timid too. You ever hear the theory of past lives I think it's real."

"You've lost it."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've ever heard that."

"Anyway the publisher wants to meet you Gin."

Gin looked to Jack and Timid sitting not far from her. Could she really bare leaving them again?

In truth she had to eventually she had a job in New York...friends.

"I'll meet him when I get back Rain. In the meantime you stay away from him."

"I will try my hardest. When are you getting back again"

"End of the week."

"Alright I'll see you then"

"Bye Rain."

"Bye"

She hung up the cell phone and looked back at Jack.

"So what was the emergency" he asked

"She showed a publisher this story I wrote and he wants to publish it. She wasn't suppost to do that."

"You're a writer"

"I just work here and there. Nothing big well nothing until now at least."

"Well lets go celebrate. I'm sure I can get a babysitter."

"Why do we need a babysitter? I don't see why Tyler can't come along."

"I knew I liked this one, Jack." the small boy piped up


	32. Part 32

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13**

**Part 32**

The next few days passed all too quickly and soon it ended with Gin at the airport with her two guys saying their good byes.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." She said softly to Jack as they sat and watched Tyler across the way getting a drink from a vendor

"Maybe it doesn't." Jack offered

Gin turned and looked into his eyes and felt the hurt already starting. She was insane for leaving like this.

"I have to go back. You have to stay here. Just what exactly do you have in mind" she commented

Jack couldn't answer but the pain in her eyes showed him a lot more than what she had just said.

"You haven't told me everything have you"

"You'd think me crazy if I told you everything."

The flight attendant came on the PA system announcing her boarding call.

"I wouldn't judge you like that." He promised

Gin got up from her seat slowly and looked to the boarding ramp. Tyler came up behind her and hugged her.

"I wish you didn't have to go." His childish voice proclaimed

Gin's mind was catapulted back to her last good bye with this little boy. Here she was leaving him again and yet she couldn't find it in herself to stay.

"Maybe we'll meet again." She said as she hugged him back and turned her attention to Jack.

"Don't go." Was all he said

Those two words about broke her down but she refused to cry now. He gently kissed her lips and let her go. Gin walked a few steps but turned back. She looked at Jack for the longest time but finally she turned back and with her head lowered she boarded her plane back to New York.

Gin sat in her seat and opened her book even though she couldn't concentrate on the printed words before her. She finally gave up and looked out the window watching the men below her doing last minute preparations for the plane.

Sudden yelling from in front of her causes Gin to look up. There was Jack fighting his way onto the plane. Gin got up from her seat and excused herself as she squeezed pass the elder couple that were sitting next to her. Once Gin made it up to the front she fought her way to Jack.

"What are you doing" she asked

"I can't let you leave." He explained

"And why not"

"Cause I love you."

Everybody went silent and she could hear some women behind her sigh. The flight attendant left the two alone but she stayed close enough to listen in.

"What are you talking about Jack" Gin asked in disbelief

"I know it's crazy but I feel like I've known you for forever. When you left me just now. I've never felt so sad and alone, Gin. Tyler feels the same. In the short time you've been here you've captured both of our hearts. Please don't go Gin. I may not have much but it's all yours. Just stay here."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes" some women behind them shouted out

Gin turned laughing as if she just realized that they had an audience. She turned back and Jack was on his knee holding up a ring.

"I brought it with me planning to ask you but I never got the nerve till I saw what it would be like when you left. Will you marry me"

Gin studied his eyes. Was this real?

"Yes.of course" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

A general cheering went up among the plane causing them to laugh. Gin buried her head into his shoulder too embarrassed to look up.

"We do need to close that door" the captain spoke up

"Oh we're going" Jack stated picking Gin up and carrying her off the plane laughing the whole way. Needless to say people were staring when they entered the airport but Tyler ignored them cheering and running up to them.

"You're going to stay with us" he asked excitedly

"I guess I have to now." She said with a smile

Jack wrapped his arm around her and the three walked away from the airport and back to the beautiful city that was Santa Fe.


	33. Across the Times Complete

**Across the Times  
By: Nightingale  
Rating: PG13 **

Part 1 

Gin closed the door on the third failed blind date that week. Gin leaned against the door and sighed. She had to admit that Rain was doing her fair share to get her hooked up but she never picked the right kind.

Gin walked into her apartment turning on lights as she went.

"I need a shower" she voiced to Toby her cat

He looked at her and cocked his head.

"Yes I know I took one before I left, but I need another"

She then disappeared into the bedroom to gather some clothes. After a long shower Gin climbed out and dried her body off. She slipped on some shorts and a tank top before towel drying her hair. She brushed it quick and opened the bathroom door seeing Toby siting in the hall waiting.

Gin bent down and picked up the cat scratching his head. He snuggled into her arms as she stared out the window and off into space.

"Alone again tonight without someone to love. Stars are shining bright so one more wish goes up. Oh I wish I may and I wish with all my might for the love I'm dreaming of and missing in my life. You'd think that I could find a true love of my own. It happens all the time to people that I know. Their wishes all come true so I've got to believe that there's still someone out there who is meant for only me."

Gin put the cat down and opened the small sliding glass door of her apartment. She stepped out into the night air and Toby followed. She stepped out onto the porch and looked up. She was blessed with the top floor and a beautiful view of the sky and stars. Gin sat on the lonely chair she kept out there still staring up.

"I sit here in the dark and stare up at the sky. I can't give my heart one good reason why everywhere I look it's lovers that I see. It seems like everyone's in love…everyone but me. I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star. It seems like someone else keeps getting what I'm wishing for. Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star."

Toby meowed and leapt onto her lap. Gin looked to the small cat and scratched his head.

"Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? I guess I am wishing on someone else's star. I'd have to be with all the rotten luck I've been having."

She put the cat down and closed her eyes.

"This is ridiculous. I'm talking to myself."

A meow was her only response.

"You're right…I'm talking to you." She laughed as she reentered her apartment.

After securing the door she turned back to her cat.

"I'm gonna end up the old lady with all the cats you know that."

Toby just listened.

"Why can't you be human" Gin laughed as she got some ice cream from the freezer Gin plopped onto the couch with her ice cream in hand. She grabbed the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"At least I got sole custody of the remote control." She muttered.

Gin woke up the next morning with a start.

"Shit! What time is it" Gin got up from the couch where she had fallen asleep.

Throwing the bowl into the sink she glanced at the microwave.

"Shit! I'm late"

She scrambled to her room where she threw on her work outfit and ran out the door. Toby had just curled up on the couch seemed rather comfortable until the door suddenly burst open again and the cat jumped up and ran for cover.

Gin ran in, running to her room, grabbing her car keys, and quickly dumping a cup full of cat food into a dish for the cat.

"Bye, Toby" she called as she shut the door again.

Gin quickly worked the lock and started down the stairs.

"Late again Gin dear" laughed her dear, old neighbor

"Yes Mrs. Harper" she answered with a laugh

"Be careful driving." Called her neighbor in the good motherly way

"Will do Mrs. Harper." Gin called back turning the corner and exiting the door of the building.

Gin quickly found her car and jumped in, started it, and began driving down the parking lot as fast as she could.

Part 2 

Gin entered the restaurant where she worked between her small time acting jobs. It was a nice little placed called Tibby's that had been around for quite a while or so she had heard. As she walked in her best friend ran up to her with eagerness in her eyes.

"Hello Rain" Gin said flatly

"So…how did it go" she asked nearly jumping with excitement

"Where do you get these guys"

"Oh here and there. How did it go"

"Do you really want to know" Rain nodded her head excitedly.

"He took me to a restaurant where our floor was cleaner than that waiter's hands."

"So bad restaurant choice. What so bad about that"

"Then after what very little I ate he suggested a ride. I agreed only to find his hand trying to make multiple trails up my thigh. I then, after repeating myself more than once, insisted that it had been a long day and I was rather tired."

Rain had no comment for this part of the story so Gin continued.

"He escorted me to the door of my apartment where he tried to elbow his way in no doubt to try to get me in bed."

"Oh Gin." that was all she could manage as Gin was getting into her locker to get her apron.

"He was almost as bad as the one who was married. Seriously where do you find these psychos to set me up with"

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know but that just isn't the way."

"Look I got one to change your mind."

"No...no more"

"Oh come on please."

"Look at me now. Wont you listen to my heart? For crying out loud I've been standing in the dark. I want some one to show me the way. I'm lost on a lonely road. There must be a light at the end of the tunnel. I've gotta find it before I go out of control."

"What are you saying"

"I want to fall in love. I want to feel that rush. Running into my heart, shaking up my soul, feeling like I've never felt before."

"How are you gonna reach that someday if you refuse to go out there and look"

"Somewhere out there someone else is searching like me and I know he must be hurting. Maybe tonight he's walking down the same road I've been taking, and we'll meet up without any talking and he'll know what I'm saying."

"I really think this one will be the one."

"Look I'm glad you and Snitch are together and that you love each other, but the guys you pick just aren't for me. I'm sick of the heartaches and let downs they've all proven to be."

"Not all of them are that terrible" protested Rain

"But I want to fall in love. I want to feel that touch. I've only dreamed about it, I've been living without it, and that ain't good enough."

Gin tied her apron on and punched in.

"Smile for me" Gin asked the disappointed Rain

"I guess"

"Look I appreciate it, but it just doesn't work out that way. I don't want a guy...I want to fall in love."

"Gin you have people waiting at your tables" called their boss

"Back to work" smiled Gin as the two girls separated for a long day of waitressing.

Gin put her apron away as Rain walked up to her.

"Me and Snitch are going out to eat…you want to come"

"Is some friend gonna suddenly appear at the table"

"Maybe"

"Then I most likely shouldn't. Besides I was gonna head down to the library to do some research."

"Research"

"I'm thinking about starting to write again. I really like the 1800's and I want to know a little more about the time period before I start."

"I see. Busy as usual then huh."

"Yep. I gotta keep myself busy."

"You know you should keep going with your writing. You're really good I know I'd buy a copy of any book you publish."

"You're a bit bias seeing how you're my best friend."

"True but either way."

"I know. Maybe another time though."

"I'll keep your word on that."

"I'm sure you will." Gin laughed as she left her friend.

Part 3 

Gin walked up to the counter at the local library. An older man who was rather short turned to her.

"Can I help you" The short man with glasses on his nose and graying hair faced her fully. Gin smiled sweetly as she placed her small bag on the floor between her feet.

"I want to know where I can find information on the newsie's strike of 1899."

"Newsie's strike huh. Don't hear much of a request for that topic."

"There's a first for everything" smiled Gin

"Well think I'll help you look."

"I would be so grateful"

With the help of the older man who she had come to know as Arthur she found three books neither of them extra big and two of them fiction. Arthur was leading the way through the aisles expertly with Gin following glancing at the books in her hand.

"I guess this wasn't a very big deal was it" commented Gin thinking twice about taking this as her topic

"Are you kidding? These kids had the city at a stand still. They had Pulitzer on his knees."

"Pulitzer? It went all the way to him"

"Him and Hurst they were the top dogs with the newspapers and these boys got them."

"Wow it was big, but why is there no information…no books. I mean there is so much more to the story than in these books."

He kept going as if he hadn't heard her comment

"There'd have to be."

"Are you really into history"

"I could live studying it."

"Then I'll let you in on some more facts. What's even more interesting than the strike itself is the territory war that occurred shortly after."

"Territory war? As in the western territory? I thought most of that had ended by the end of the 1800's"

Arthur stopped and faced her.

"No these boys. The newsies had their own territories and each abided their own leader. It was like separate little worlds that all coexisted in New York. It's not gonna be found in any of those books though. Hell if any of those big time writers were gonna spend time writing about some street rats."

Gin looked back to the books in her hand.

"That's a shame."

Gin noticed he began to walk again kept walking. She followed in silence until the thought struck her.

"Wait...how do you know about it" she asked Arthur's eyes twinkled as he turned to face her again.

"There is one journal which I had read. It was one of the newsies themselves that had wrote it. I believe that he was from Brooklyn. They helped Manhattan you know. Together they defeated Harlem.

"I'd love to read it" she said excitedly

"It was destroyed in a fire though."

"Oh"

"You seem rather interested in such a small book."

"Reading that would tell me exactly how they really lived. What exactly happened during the strike and the territory war afterwards. It's too good to believe I guess."

"Why are you asking about this thing anyway"

"Well I'm a bit of a writer and I love history like that. Stuff that barely anyone knows about."

"You really love history"

"Yes"

The man glanced at the books in her hands then back to her face.

"What" she asked after his glances began to worry her.

"Maybe I can help you out."

"What do you mean? How can you possibly help me with this"

"Well I'm a bit of a history fanatic as well. I had to get that journal from somewhere and it wasn't from a store."

"What are you getting at"

Part 4 

Gin sat in the chair in her living room. She kept thinking over Arthur's offer. He knew the way into the past. She could do all the research she wanted to as long as she returned with information on the territory war for Arthur who was too old to make the trip.

Toby curled up on her lap.

"What would I do about you" she asked the cat

"This is insane. I'm not going to indulge this wild fantasy of this old man."

Gin rolled her eyes.

"But if it works."

Gin began to twirl her finger around her necklace as she thought. She continued the self-conversation until she was too tired to think anymore.

Gin walked into work that morning a full half hour early.

"A bit early aren't we Gin? You're due to be running in here in about 45 minutes" commented her boss

"Actually I was wondering if I could take the rest of the month off."

"Excuse me"

"Well you see it's a family thing. Old...old…member of the family"

"Did they pass on" he asked somewhat concerned

"Yes" she said softly, while thanking God she was an actress

"Oh that's terrible"

"It was so sudden. The family...decisions…so I need to go on a trip and I'll need to be gone a while."

"Not problem. Actually have today off too."

"Really"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Thank you, sir"

Gin walked back out and couldn't help the smile.

"What's with you" asked Rain coming around the corner

"I'm going on a trip."

"I see"

"Could you do me the favor of watching Toby"

"I would but Snitch is allergic."

"Oh that's right. I'll ask Mrs. Harper."

"When you planning to leave"

"Tomorrow."

"Have a good time…relax a little...find a guy" Gin gave a laugh as she gave a quick hug to Rain and continued on her way back to the library.

Walking into the library she found Arthur immediately.

"I wanna go." She stated

"You're sure"

"Of course. I've made the arrangements with my boss I have the month."

"That's plenty of time I'm sure. Oh yeah I forgot something…you wont be going alone."

Gin gave him a questioning look.

"I've got a guy to go to Brooklyn and you'll be heading for Manhattan."

"Why do I have to go to Manhattan"

"Because Spot Colon doesn't like girls in Brooklyn. It's a lot tougher"

"Who's Spot Colon" she asked

"Leader of Brooklyn. I guess we have to have a real history lesson today."

Arthur led her to a conference room. He gave her all the information that she would need to know before leaving. He talked about all the leaders as if he had known them. Arthur went on explaining how things would go historical wise with the war itself.

"However some things might change by me throwing you two in there. You are to mess up as little history as you can. Do you understand this" he pointed out

"Yes"

"You blend into the background and cause as little disturbance as you possibly can."

"I hear you." She stated

"Be at the warehouse tomorrow morning."

"Will do." She said as she got up and left the room.

Part 5 

The next morning came and Gin went to a warehouse. When she got there a boy caught her gaze. He was tall and muscular, not overly so but enough to make a girl notice. His hand reached for hers and he shook it but her eyes were stuck on his beautiful, sage green, eyes.

"Gin meet Sage" voiced Arthur who didn't even turn to look but was punching things into a computer.

"Sage this is Gin"

"Nice to meet you" he stated

"Same here" she replied

After several minutes Gin and Sage were well acquainted. Arthur turned and looked at them. "It's almost ready so I suggest you two go change into the clothes I brought." Arthur voiced pointing to the two piles of clothing.

Each grabbed their pile and went to separate areas to change. When Gin walked out she couldn't help but laugh. She was wearing a dark skirt that had a button down white shirt tucked into it. Her outfit was complete with the boots and all. Sage was looking about the same with his own newsie attire. The two met in front of an arch in the warehouse.

"Alright now both of you need to remember what I've said. Sage goes to Brooklyn, Gin to Manhattan. You both get into the groups but be careful not to disturb time. Do you both understand"

Here he paused and looked to his two travelers.

"I'll give you each enough money to buy some papers and food. The rest you'll have to earn."

They both nodded their heads and he turned back to the computer. Sage grabbed Gin's hands and squeezed it as the archway in front of them went from clear to a purple and pink swirl. Soon it turned to that of an alleyway that was old and dirty.

"You'll come back here in a month at this exact time." Ordered Arthur as he let the two step through the arch and into 1899.

Satisfied with his invention he quickly shut it down and left the warehouse. Gin looked around as did Sage.

"This is amazing."

She laughed "Never thought I'd be doing this."

Together they walked out of the alley and into the busy streets of New York. They looked around half amazed at the sight before them. It was just like the pictures in the books only...live. Sage led the way through the streets until they came across a newsie. Sage went up to him immediately.

"Heya, name's Sage."

The boy looked rather confused.

"We're looking for Spot Colon." Sage continued

"His corner is two blocks that way." Stated the boy pointing in the general direction of Spot's location.

Sage and Gin made their way in the direction the boy had pointed.

"But he doesn't take well to girls in Brooklyn." The boy finished before turning back to finish selling his papes.

Sage ignored it and kept walking. Gin was the first to see the infamous Spot Colon. He was leaning against a building with his hat covering his eyes. Gin took a deep breath as Sage cleared his throat causing the leader looked up from his gaze to the ground.

"What do you want" Spot grumbled

"Name's Sage and I'm looking to be a newsie in your territory."

"You're girlfriend can't stay" stated Spot

"But I'm not his girlfriend." Stated Gin

"Then why are you so worried about losing him" Spot asked pointing out how she held onto his sleeve as if afraid to get lost

"She's my sister" Sage covered

Gin fought the urge to look surprised as Spot nodded.

"Well I can take you to the lodging house. She can stay for the night but then she has to go."

"I have a name you know" Gin muttered

"What" asked Spot

"Where do you plan on sending me"

"Well not too many areas will take girls. Harlem and Manhattan are your only choices but I suggest you think twice about going to Harlem...we're not on the best terms with them."

"Manhattan sounds pleasant enough" she stated

"I'm going to meet up with the leader of Manhattan tomorrow. I'll take you and Sage can stay and sell for the day."

The small group became silent for a few moments. Gin didn't like to be told what she was doing, and Spot saw that challenging her with his eyes.

"Sounds good" voiced Sage fearing a conflict

"You never asked my name." commented Gin

Spot shrugged his shoulders and began to walk.

"It's Gin" she called to his back before following with Sage.

Part 6 

Gin and Sage learned a lot about some of the Brooklyn newsies. Spot led them too the docks and there many of the Brooklyn newsies had already gathered. Somehow the two earned quite a bit of attention though Sage couldn't help but think that a girl in Brooklyn was the exact reason.

The newsies gathered around telling stories in which Gin and Sage were invited to listen to. They sat and listened for quite some time on the docks when one of the newsies pointed out something.

"Hey Gin…I think you're not going to make it to Manhattan."

"What" she asked

"It looks to me like Spot's gonna keep you here."

Gin gave a questioning look as she turned to look at Spot who was outright staring at her. She simply rolled her eyes as continued talking with the guys. Darkness began to fall and the group starting heading home. After they made it back to the lodging house Sage and Gin were heading to some bunks when Sage grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"You know what Arthur said" he whispered

"What about it"

"You have to get to Manhattan."

"And I will. Tomorrow morning as planned."

"What if"

"I'll take care of it."

"Be careful."

He looked around at the guys watching a quickly kissed her cheek in a brotherly manner before letting her go to her bunk for sleep

"Well goodnight, Gin"

"See you in the morning, Sage."

The next morning came and the Brooklyn newsies awoke to start their day of selling. As promised Spot was going to take Gin to Manhattan. Sage said his goodbyes keeping the story that the two were brother and sister and then Spot and Gin were off to Manhattan.

Spot said very little as he led the way across the bridge and into the Manhattan territory. It was all the better to Gin she knew more than anything the two of them couldn't get involved.

"They should all be out selling their papes" he finally voiced as they reached a restaurant

"Alright."

"We can eat and relax while we wait for them."

"Fine with me" she stated as they walked in.

Suddenly Gin realized something. This was almost exactly like the place where she worked.

"What is this place called" she asked

"Tibby's" Her eyes went wide as she looked over the place again.

"I guess it really was an old place" she muttered

"What"

"Nothing"

Spot led her to a table where they sat and talked. It seemed as if she was never going to get out of this position. When he finally did it.

"Why don't we just go back to Brooklyn? You can stay there and I'll make sure the guys don't bother you."

"My brother wanted me here."

"Wouldn't you be happier with your brother…with me"

Gin looked into his eyes.

"Come on you could be my girl." He added

"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart but you've got being right down to an art."

Spot began to get up with a huge grin on his face. When he held his hand to help her up she kept her hands in her lap.

"You think you're a genius…you drive me up the wall. You're a regular, original know-it-all. That don't impress me much. So you've got the brain but have you got the smarts"

"Of course I do" assured Spot

"You think you're something special"

"Hell yes" he stated slightly angered Spot went back to his chair seeing that the two wouldn't leave Tibby's.

"I never knew a guy who carried a slingshot in his pocket and some tricks up his sleeves…just in case." She said with mock adoration

Spot missed it and smiled proudly.

"And all that extra tension in your face is rather noticeable. You would hurt anyone who was out of place. That don't impress me much. So you've got the looks but have you got the touch"

"What would you know" he asked getting angrier by the minute but he still sat there

"You think you're something else." She said rolling her eyes Spot said nothing.

"You're one of those guys who likes to show his girls around. You'd make me take some test before you let me in. I can't believe you kiss a different girl every week. Come on tell me they were joking right. Okay so you've got the moves but have you got the control"

"I can control all of Brooklyn."

"You can't control me" she stated

He began to glare at her.

"Don't get me wrong. I think you're alright." She stated

"Alright"

"Yeah that's what I said."

Spot got out of the chair in a fury. He nearly knocked the chair over while Gin sat still in her own chair completely calm and under control. Spot stormed out of the room muttering something to the effect of good luck Jackie boy as he stormed off.

Gin just shook her head as she took a drink from her glass. Suddenly she noticed another body in front of her and looked up.

"You got a death wish" asked a boy with a patch over his eye

"No. What would make you say that" she smiled as she took another drink

Part 7 

Soon Gin was surrounded by newsies. These were even more friendly than the ones of Brooklyn and she was immediately grateful for Arthur's directions. It didn't take long for the whole group of boys and the few girls to hear about what she had told Spot. The girls all wanted to hear word for word what was said by the insane girl who dared to refuse the King Brooklyn.

Gin laughed as she agreed to tell it one more time. Finally most of them had finished their lunches when the boy with the patch returned. Gin had since learned his name and was grateful for his kind nature in telling them to back off for a while to let her eat.

"It's a shame you can't meet Jack"

"Jack"

"Jack Kelly…our leader"

The name hit her. She knew all too well who he was thanks to Arthur and the boys of Brooklyn. Her curiosity was pushing her forwards as she thought of the best way to get to him.

"Why can't I meet him"

"Well he found this boy not too long ago. Small boy...we think he's about 5 or 6."

"Alright"

"Well he's really sick and Jack's really worried about him. Jack found the boy in the alley with the body of his dead sister. We think that he has whatever killed her."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah. The boy has had the worse fever and has thrown up a couple of times. He can't talk because his throat is really sore."

"How long has he been like that"

"Almost 3 days"

"Can you take me to him"

"I don't know"

"Blink I think I know what's wrong."

"You do"

"Yeah I" She stopped how could she explain that she had researched diseases of the 1800's for her writing.

"You can help"

"I can try."

Blink got up from his chair and rushed her out of the restaurant and down the street. They slowed when they reached the lodging house. Blink opened the door for her and entered behind her. It was dead silent in the house. Gin looked around until Blink touched her arm and leading her to a small room under the stairs. When he opened the door Gin saw Jack leaning over the bed with his head in his hands. Gin walked up to the bed and took in the sight of the little boy.

There were little red bumps on his neck and tiny patches on his face. It pained her heart just to look at him. She gently rested her wrist on the boy's forehead.

"He's burning up." She stated

"He's shivering one minute and sweating the next" voiced Jack not even looking up

"When was the last time you got sleep" she asked him

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he glanced up at the girl before him.

"If he has what I think he does you're going to get it as well without sleep" she commented noticing the bags under his eyes

"What does he have" asked Blink from the door

"I think it's Scarlet Fever" she answered

"Scarlet Fever? Why would you say that" asked Jack knowing full well about Scarlet Fever

Gin looked back to the boy.

"Blink's been telling me a bit about his illness…and these bumps here" she said as she brushed the boy's cheek sweetly with the back of her finger.

Jack watched her gentle touch on the boy. The boy moved gently and mumbled a few words but they were airy a rough as Blink had mentioned. Gin sat next to the boy on the bed.

"Don't speak" she said softly"Does your throat hurt"

The boy opened his mouth to speak but she covered his mouth with her hand shaking her head. The boy looked at her with sadness in his eyes as he nodded his head. Jack's head dropped back into his hands. After a few seconds Jack heard the blankets ripped from the bed.

"What the hell are you doing" shouted Jack looking up

"You can't bundle him up like that. It'll make things worse. Blink can you heat up a bath? Lukewarm okay."

Blink nodded at the order and ran off. Gin was proceeding to take off the boy's over shirt.

"What are you doing" Jack demanded

"I'm breaking the fever...you mind helping" Jack looked at her curiously.

Gin was done with waiting and continued at her task. After a few minutes Blink reappeared saying that the bath was ready. Gin went over to the boy who now only had his under things on. Gin bent down to lift him when two hands stopped her and she looked up into the eyes of Jack. He had got up and was willing to help.

"About time" she stated

He picked up the boy and led the way up to the bath Blink had prepared

"I never did catch your name" he shot over his shoulder

"Gin" she answered

When Jack made it to the bathroom he insisted on taking care of the soaking (AN: As in sitting in the bath not beating on people). Blink soon came up the stairs.

"Could you show me to a place where I can pick up some ginger tea? It'll help with his throat."

"Ginger tea"

"It's more Asian. If you know any areas"

"I think I know where we can go."

Blink led her out of the lodging house and down the road again.

Part 8 

When the two returned Jack had the boy dressed back in his clothes and in bed again. Gin walked into the small kitchen and set a pot of water to boil before reentering the room. She took off the blankets and told Jack to get the boy the thinnest clothes they had and to keep only one blanket on him.

Jack seemed to get some life back into him while he helped Gin with the small boy. She returned to the kitchen and checked the water. Seeing that the water was boiling she put the small packet of ingredients into the water and took it off of the fire letting the water take on the yellowish color. Suddenly Jack appeared in the doorway.

"What is that" he asked

"Tea it'll help his throat." She stated her back still facing him

"I never did say thank you for all this."

"It's no problem." she said as she turned to face him wiping her hands on her skirt Jack turned to leave again when he turned back one more time.

"How did you know what to do? You're not a doctor."

Gin turned back to the pot thinking quickly.

"I had two sisters."

"I see" Jack said softly as she turned back to judge his reaction

"You don't look too good, Jack."

"I'm fine."

"Sit down I'll get you a cup as well."

Jack watched her get a piece of clean cloth she happened to buy as well. She used it to strain the tea and poured it into three cups. She set one on the table in front of him and took another with her.

"You stay here and I'll go give this to...to...I don't even know his name."

"Well his real name is Tyler but we call him Timid"

"Timid"

"I've never seen someone so scared and shy."

Gin nodded and walked out of the kitchen back into the bedroom.

Jack looked down at the cup before him. It smelled okay. He shrugged his shoulders and brought the cup to his lips to take a drink. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue he about spit it across the room. It had such an odd flavor and one that didn't really appeal to his taste.

Soon Gin walked back into the room and picked up her cup. She looked at it and sighed as she took a sip. Jack watched her grimace as she swallowed.

"Why do you drink it then" he asked

"It's good for your vocal cords"

"Where did you find out about this awful stuff."

"I use it when I do shows."

"Shows"

Shit…her mind flew for an answer.

"I've acted in a few musicals and stuff like that_" they had those back then right?_

"Don't you think you should be heading home" asked Jack

It was getting late and the newsies had returned from selling not that Gin really noticed giving Timid all of her attention.

"Don't have one anymore." She stated as she checked the boy's temperature again

"Oh Jack I forgot to tell you. She completely told off Spot." Stated Blink excitedly suddenly joining the two in the room

"You what" Jack asked her completely ignoring that Blink had been ease dropping.

"Well my brother is in Brooklyn and well he wanted me here...thought it was safer and all. Spot had other plans vowing to watch over me if I'd be his girl."

"You said no" asked Jack in shock

Gin nodded almost proud of herself.

"You said no to the fearless leader of Brooklyn" Jack was in shock would any girl dare to deny Spot anything.

"Yes" Jack started to laugh.

It was something that hadn't happened since he found Timid and it felt wonderful.

"Well I'm sure that the girls have an extra bunk for you." Jack stated

"Thank you"

"You have to go sign in and meet Kloppy first."

"Kloppy"

"Mr. Kloppman. He runs the joint." Answered Blink

"I see"

"You have to meet the guys and girls as well." stated Jack

"Well I met some of them at lunch though I couldn't tell you their names" Gin laughed and Jack laughed with her.

What was it with this girl that brought him such cheeriness? Jack found it so easy to laugh with her contagious smile and light, musical laughter.

"Well I think we should get going so you can get some sleep." She stated

Jack nodded and got up and led her to the desk at the front where she signed Nightingale.

"I thought it was Gin"

"It is. Gin's short for Nightingale"

"How'd you manage that"

"A friend of mine took the first three letters and switched them around…Gin"

Jack just shook his head and called for Kloppman to come meet the new girl.

Part 9 

The night grew dark and late and Gin lay in a bunk surrounded by other girls. The bed was nothing like her bed at home but she tried not to think about it. Even there she had problems sleeping some nights, but this time she knew why she couldn't sleep.

Gin slid from her lower bunk and slipped out the door. She closed it as quietly as she could but it still squeaked when it closed. She padded her way barefooted down the hall to the stairs. Then she slipped into the sick room again.

Timid was asleep thankfully. Gin sat in the chair next to his bed and took his small hand in hers. She really did hope that she was doing the right thing by helping the boy. Arthur would have a fit but he'll never have to know.

Gin laid her forehead on top of their hands and began to pray gently rubbing the fingers of her free hand against the gold cross that hung around her neck. Gin didn't sleep at all the whole night but Jack did thankfully. She was fixing the light blanket on small boy's bed when a voice behind her startled her.

"Here you are in the early light of day. Here you are and the quiet words you've prayed. We've been blessed by the simple happiness of the perfect love you've shown."

"I just did what I could" she stated as Gin turned to Jack who stood in the door. "Did you get any sleep" she asked him

"Yes thank you. Apparently you didn't" he said with a little concern

"She was here all night" Timid spoke from the bed Gin turned to look at him.

"How did you know" she asked him

"Every time I turn around. I've been lost and I've been found but like an angel standing guard there you are. Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe you're watching over me. When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night searching for the brightest star there you are."

Gin smiled the little boy was so sweet. She couldn't think of anything to do.

"It seems your throat's doing better." She commented

The boy nodded excitedly.

"I'll go make some more tea to make sure it'll stay that way" she stated turning to leave.

"No" whined the boy"That's the worst stuff ever."

Gin laughed"I agree I've never liked it but it works."

Gin was in the small kitchen when Jack found her.

"You going to sell today" he asked

"I wasn't planning to. I wanted to stay here and watch the boy so you could. I can tell you haven't been out in a few days and I'm sure your money is dwindling." Jack nodded.

"I didn't trust anyone to watch him…until you. I've never seen someone become such a mother in such a short time."

Gin laughed, she remembered summer days watching her two younger sisters and two of her cousins. They were a handful indeed especially around lunchtime. Gin wouldn't even get the chance to eat until they were all done cause one would have a problem with her sandwich and then cousin Brandon, the only boy on that side of the family, would want more.

Gin smiled thinking back on those times.

"What are you smiling about" Jack asked

"Nothing" she smiled

"Well I'm gonna get going. I'll bring you some food from Tibby's for lunch later."

"Oh I'll get some money quick."

"Nonsense I'll pay for it."

"You're sure"

"Yeah"

The sound of the newsies leaving broke their conversation.

"You better get going." She stated

"Take good care of him"

"Of course I will."

"I'll be back with lunch later" he promise

Gin laughed as she pushed him out the door and he laughed as he ran after the newsies.

Part 10 

It was a rather quiet day not that anyone minded. The newsies all sat at Tibby's eating their lunches. Jack was true to his word and brought back food. Though when he walked in it was all quiet. Jack walked up to the sick room and peeked in through the small crack in the door. He could see the boy fast asleep with Gin sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Her head was lying on the bed and her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. Jack put the food on the table next to the boy's bed and scooped Gin into his arms carrying her out of the room. Once he started up the stairs he heard her make a startled noise as she began to move.

"I got you." he assured her softly

She moved to look into his eyes.

"You fell asleep." He smiled

Gin's eyes began to close again even though she fought it.

"Don't worry" he whispered softly

Gin couldn't help but relax into his arms. Jack made his way it to the girl's bunkroom and laid her on her bunk. When he stood up and looked down at her watching her sleep.

Gin lost track of all time all she knew was the shouting going on in the floor below her. She sat up in her bed not quite remembering how she got there and noticed the darkness around her. It was late…but how late. The shouting didn't cease and she knew it had to be more than a poker game that started it.

Gin quickly got off the bed and ran out of the room. Making it to the stairs she could see Sage and another Brooklyn guy slowly lowering something onto the ground. She saw a girl who she though was named Sling rush over to the item with a worried look on her face. It was then that Gin realized that this wasn't a thing...it was Race.

Gin pushed her way down the stairs and to Race on the floor. He was beaten and bloody.

"What happened" she asked Sage looked down at her.

"We were at the races and he went to set up a bet and out of nowhere these two guys"

"They were from Harlem" interrupted the other Brooklyn guy who Gin recognized as Lyf's older brother Joe

"They roughed him up pretty good before we realized what was happening and went to help him."

"One of them had a switchblade" added Joe Gin noticed a small gash in his side where the switchblade no doubt had been swiped along his chest.

Gin looked up to see Sling grabbing at his shirt and shaking him demanding that he wake up. It took two guys to pull her away and Jack looked at Gin as if asking what they should do.

"Take him up to the bunk room and get his shirt off so I can have a better look at that cut." Gin ordered

Jack immediately assigned a few guys to the task.

"Jack, go get Kloppman and ask if he has any Witch Hazel and I might need something to stitch the cut depending on how bad it is."

Jack nodded his head as he made his way through the crowd. Gin turned and followed Race up the stairs with Sling at her heals. Blink began to block the others from following and demanded they keep it down before they wake up the whole neighborhood.

Gin sat in the darkened bunkroom with Sling at her side helping. Luckily the cuts weren't bad enough for stitches only bandages, which were high in demand. It was early in the morning when Jack walked in half asleep but too worried to attempt actually sleeping.

"How is he" he asked from the doorway

The guys all gathered on the floor of the lobby sleeping where they could so as to leave the girls to take care of their friend in peace.

"He'll be fine" Gin stated"They're planning a war down there aren't they"

Jack looked at her and noticed the concern in her face.

"Actually they're sleeping, but the idea has definitely surfaced."

Gin nodded her head.

"You need sleep" he commented noticing Sling who had fallen asleep in the chair she pulled next to Race's bunk.

"So do you" Gin stated

"No point. I have to go selling papers in about an hour or two."

"What time is it"

"You don't want to know."

"I'll get you some coffee." Gin offered leaving the room.

Part 11 

It wasn't long before Jack had weaved his way through the sleeping newsies and entered the kitchen behind her. She could feel his gaze on her as if he was actually touching the curves of her waist.

When she turned he was leaning against the wall with his eyes narrowed assessing each movement she made.

"You're watching me" she stated a bit uncomfortable

"I like watching you. You handle everything so well. I don't know what would have happened without you here. You're so well worth the notice Gin."

She brought him the cup of coffee and turned hoping he didn't see the slight blush at her cheeks.

"I'm constantly amazed at your beauty" and he shook his head"No beauty isn't the right word"

His gaze made her turn and he claimed her eyes with his.

"I don't know the words to describe what I see when I look at you. You're lovelier and more kind than any girl I've ever known." He continued

"That's the nicest thing"

"I mean every word of it. I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since you walked in the door you grabbed my attention and pulled at me."

For a brief moment the fact of the reality of this situation went through Gin's mind but she pushed it aside. She'd never wanted any guy as much as this one and how ironic was it that it was the one guy she couldn't have.

Jack moved from the wall and walked to her setting the cup on the counter. There were still spots of blood on her shirt and her hair was a mess but she looked more attractive than Sarah ever did to him. He couldn't help but notice her restraint of her emotions as he pulled her into his arms. Gin tensed up for a few seconds before her body gave in and she melted into his arms. They stood there neither one daring to move.

"I could stand like this forever." He breathed into her hair

"I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders. I can fight with the toughest of the boys. I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities. Anytime, anywhere, anything I'm strong enough, but when your holding me like this I'm carelessly lost in your touch. I'm completely defenseless. Jack it's almost too much. I'm helplessly hopelessly recklessly falling in love."

"What's so wrong with that"

Gin longed to tell him everything. Instead she pulled away from him as the tears began to fill her eyes.

"Gin.wait" he called Gin turned and left the kitchen going back into the hall where Sage saw the look on her face.

He pulled her aside.

"What are you doing" Sage demanded

"I don't know…you're right I should go back to him." She muttered turning to go back

Sage grabbed her shoulders stopping her and stared into her eyes commanding her full attention.

"You know what you will do if"

"So let consequence do what it will with us. I don't care. Let the stars stand as witness to it all. Were he to say the word tonight I would follow him anywhere. I just can't pretend anymore I'm just starting to fall."

"Fall"

"I'm helplessly hopelessly recklessly falling in love, Sage."

"Reckless isn't the word for it."

"I am not afraid. I am not afraid cause when he's holding me like that and I'm carelessly lost in his touch"

"Gin...not with him" Sage pleaded

"I can't help that"

"You know as well as I what is suppose to happen to Jack Kelly during this territory war."

Gin closed her eyes.

"Yes" she whispered

"You know that that is what is to happen and you falling in love with him will only hurt you."

A tear slid down her cheek as she thought back on the history lesson she had received before the trip. She knew what the true fate of Jack Kelly was and whether or not she would let that happen was undecided.

She looked over Sage's shoulder and saw Jack in the doorway of the kitchen. Sage noticed the change of emotion in her eyes and turned to see Kelly there.

"You can't change history Gin." He stated before releasing her

Gin gave one last glance to Jack before going upstairs to check on Race.

Part 12 

Morning indeed came within hours of the events in the kitchen. Sage and Joe had made their way back to Brooklyn and the newsies were sent out to sell their papers with warnings to keep together and a close eye on their surroundings, but Sling spent the day there with Gin.

Timid wanted all the news as Gin walked in the room. He was getting better. Gin estimated that he should be all together healthy by the end of the week. Gin sat in the kitchen alone contemplating what had happened so few hours ago.

Was she really falling in love with the one guy she couldn't have? She smiled at the grim fact that she had followed Rain's directions.

"What are you thinking" asked Sling leaning against the doorjamb

Gin looked up into her eyes.

"You come in here out of nowhere. You save that boy's life and captured Jack in the process and yet you sit here because of something that happened last night. You never even told me what was wrong when you came storming into the bunkroom in tears."

"I can't tell you" stated Gin

"You have to tell some one. Come on out with it"

"You wouldn't believe me"

"What that you're falling for Jack? You don't have to tell me to get me to believe cause frankly it shows more clear in your eyes and actions than any words could." Gin shook her head.

"You two should go out tonight." She stated out of nowhere

"What" laughed Gin

"Yeah I can look after the boy and you two could go on a date."

"But Sage"

"Older brothers don't need to know everything. I'll cover for you."

Gin couldn't help but laugh. It was a thought of release…at least she could enjoy herself before the real hardships came. Maybe a date with Jack would be better for her than just sitting here trying to get rid of thoughts of him, besides which date of hers ever worked out anyway.

Gin never found out how Sling got Jack to do it but he agreed and asked Gin to met him at Irving Hall at 7 o'clock that night. He went out to finish selling his papers after lunch and Gin went through moments of craziness running to the girl's bunkroom to get ready.

Sling helped and the two were laughing as the other girls appeared and Gin noticed Tree going through the same motions she was.

"I didn't know Tree and Skittery had a date" voiced Gin

Sling pulled Gin close to whisper into her ear.

"Actually the two of them had a fight. Tree's going out with some guy from Brooklyn and I do believe they are going to Irving Hall as well."

"Does Skittery know"

"Yes and from what I hear he's going insane."

"I'll keep an eye on her. I'd know that dating someone just to get back at someone else never works. You're judgement gets messed up and you end up with a guy who only cares for one thing."

"Bad experience"

"The worst. But I'm a survivor."

"I guess."

With the use of a few things from around the bunkroom Gin had managed to dress herself up rather nice. She took the time to curl her hair into soft ringlets and tie them up with a ribbon. She wore a simple dress but she believed she made it work well enough when she walked from the bunkroom and walked passed a few of the guys.

Gin made a quick stop at Timid's room. The small boy smiled looking at her.

"You look pretty" he stated

"Thank you."

"You and Jack right"

She nodded

"Good."

Gin laughed as she walked up to his bed and quickly checked his temperature with her wrist.

"I'm fine you go." He stated pushing her hand away.

"Sling is here if you need anything." Assured Gin as she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room.

Gin walked up to Irving Hall. She went to the door and a man opened it for her.

"Thank you" voiced Gin

She walked through the lobby and into the actual theater. She looked around with an almost lost look on her face. Jack saw her immediately but chose to wait a little and watch her. He couldn't keep his eyes from her. Not that he minded. Soon however her eyes met his and she smiled. He weaved his way through the crowd of people and grabbed her hand.

"You look beautiful" he stated

"The girls helped" she smiled

"I'll have to remember to give them my thanks" he joked leading her to a small table in the back corner.

"We can talk to Medda after the show. She insisted that we sit in the audience instead of my normal place back stage."

"I can live with that."

A man stopped at their table and asked if they would like anything. Jack ordered two drinks for them and it didn't miss Gin's notice that he addressed the man as Toby. How ironic she thought as the man brought their drinks to them and she took a sip.

As the show started Jack moved his chair next to hers and he had his arm around the back of her. Gin smiled at him before turning her gaze back to the performers on stage. However the thought of Jack right there came into her thoughts again and again.

Part 13 

Gin sat with Jack at a table in a back corner of Irving Hall enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Jack" she half whispered turning to look into his face

"Yeah" he asked turning to look into her eyes

"You met me here at seven and I could see it in your eyes. And even half way through the show it's still on both our minds. So why put it off one minute more let's do what we wanted to do when I first walked through the door."

"What are you saying" he asked softly

"Kiss me now. Cause you know you will. Kiss me now. Why wait until the end of the night when it's awkward and shy and there's so much at stake that we're too scared to try. Why go one like this? Get it over with. I'll make it easy on you I want you to."

"The way we're both distracted it makes it hard to talk." agreed Jack

"This ice is easily broken if we trust in what we've got." Assured Gin

Jack looked almost concerned. "Sarah wouldn't"

"I'm not Sarah." Gin interrupted

Jack looked into her eyes as he began to lean in. His hand slid across her shoulder and rested on her neck where he gently pushed her head into the position he wanted. Gin closed her eyes as she felt his lips claimed her own.

She responded almost immediately then he responded to her. When they broke the kiss they both noticed how Gin had slid closer to him and had her arms around his neck. Jack had untied the ribbon holding her hair making it fall onto her shoulders and his arms had slid down to hold her waist half pulling at her to move closer. Even though the kiss was broken they couldn't move more than an inch from each other in the embrace they shared. Gin's heart was pounding as was Jack's but neither said a word as they went in again. They lost all track of the show going on around them and the people as well. Everything was gone save this one boy and girl locked around each other.

After the date was over they went back to the lodging house. They split paths at the two bunkrooms saying brief goodnights. Gin sat on her bunk for a second. Sleep was not even attempting enter her thoughts. She got up again and went to sit on the stairs noticing movement as she made her way out into the hall.

"Jack" she asked

"No.it's Skittery. I was wondering is Tree back yet"

"Tree" she asked partly remembering seeing her at Irving Hall

"She went on a date with one of the Brooklyn guys…and…."

"She's not back yet." Gin stated

Skittery nodded sadly and went back into the bunkroom and Gin went to sit on the stairs.

Tree was in tears at how terrible the date with the Brooklyn guy had gone. She felt so stupid and used and she didn't know what to do. She thought that this one was the right one, but she was sorely wrong and she spent hours walking around Manhattan trying to sort things out not even the threat of Harlem would stop her.

It was the early hours of morning when Tree returned to the lodging house. Gin was up and sitting on the stairs when the tearful Tree showed up.

"What are you doing up" Tree asked

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh" Tree said softly trying to hide her face so Gin wouldn't see the tearstained cheeks and red eyes

"Things didn't go well huh" voiced Gin

"How'd you know"

"Long story, but I ain't even gonna ask cause I can read you like a book. Girl if I ever saw one that's an 'I can't believe I did that' look. You look like something that the cat drug in so I won't kick you while you're down. Just let me tell you friend to friend that's a block I've been around."

Tree sat down next to Gin on the stairs.

"Right now you hate yourself cause you knew better but there's no use crying over spilt perfume."

Tree grinned a little but nothing more.

"There's a big difference between lonely and lonely way too long. I know when he made his move you weren't feeling all that strong. I bit my tongue cause I saw it coming when you danced that close to him at Irving Hall. I should have warned you but did you think that moment would last forever"

"Yes" she muttered

"I did too once" smiled Gin

Tree smiled"At least I'm not the only one"

"Don't beat yourself up. You fell in a moment of weakness. Well you just gotta pull yourself back up and dry your morning after tears cause what's done is done."

"I guess you're right."

"I did it once too you know. I thought that that night would last me forever. I thought that guy hung the moon. Afterwards I hated myself cause I knew better but a friend told me 'there's no use crying over spilt perfume', and do you know what she was right."

Tree got up to go clean up. She began up the rest of the stairs but stopped and turned back to Gin.

"Hey Gin."

Gin turned and looked up at her.

"Thanks a lot" she smiled as she continued the rest of the way up.

"Oh and Tree"

"Yeah"

"I think you should poke your head into the boys bunkroom and tell Skittery that you're alright."

Gin turned to see Trees questioning look.

"He was rather worried about you." Gin smiled

Tree smiled back and went with a little more spring to her step to the bathroom to clean herself up before following Gin's instructions. Tree inched the door open and saw a sudden movement in the corner of her eye on an upper bunk. A body was sitting straight up and looking at her.

"Skittery" she whispered

He jumped down from his bunk and all but ran to her pushing her out into the hall and closing the door.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Cause if he"

She placed her finger lightly over his lips and looked into his eyes.

"I really regret what happened at Medda's tonight. I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Skittery gently wrapped his hand around hers. He slid the hand from his mouth.

"Do what again" he asked

Tree didn't answer but instead reached up with her body and kissed him lightly.

"I'll never worry you about another guy again." She declared

The two were off in their own world while Gin stood just down the hallway listening. She felt a little guilty about eaves dropping but it felt so go to fix a relationship like this. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around herself.

"So much for not messing with history" she muttered to herself as she walked back down the stairs to give the couple a little more privacy.

Part 14 

The next day Sage paid a visit to the lodging house. Gin had never thought about the fact that her being there with Jack last night would have been noticed by Tree's date. Not wanting anyone to over hear he pulled her from the lodging house and into an alley.

Sage sat with Gin alone in the alley and looked around until satisfied that no one would hear his conversation.

"You have to leave him alone." He ordered

"I know but"

"You're screwing with someone's life."

"I can see a new expression on my face. I can feel a strange sensation taking place. I can hear a piano playing lovely tunes. Every time he walks in the room."

"Gin." he warned

"I close my eyes for a second and pretend it's me he wants. Meanwhile I try to act so nonchalant. I see a summer night with a magic moon."

"You're losing it. When has this happened"

"Every time he walks in the room."

"You know you can't"

"Maybe it's a dream come true to be standing right alongside of him. I wish I could show him how much I care, but I only have the nerve to stare."

"I heard you had more nerve than that last night. You can't have Jack and you know it." Gin smiled"I can feel that something pounding in my brain just anytime someone speaks his name."

"Well I didn't say it." Sage tried as cover

"Yes you did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did. I have two younger sisters.I can play this game all day."

"Whether I did or didn't it doesn't matter.you leave him alone."

"You don't control me." She challenged

"I'll.I'll"

Gin just laughed and left him in the alley.

Gin got more and more upset as she made her way to meet Jack at Tibby's. What Sage had said was right but what if she never went back to the future. She could stay right here the rest of her life and die happy.

Jack noticed that Gin was a little upset when she walked into Tibby's. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm gently and turned her to face him.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing" she stated as she tried to turn from him but his grasp was too firm

"No there's something"

"Sage came for a visit and we had a talk."

"About."

"About us."

Jack pulled her away from the newsies and into a corner of the restaurant.

"What did he say" he asked

"Does it matter"

"He's your brother."

"Let me tell you something. Last night I couldn't sleep I found it hard to even breath. I'm in trouble deep with you. Today I wanted to stay in bed can't shake these voices in my head. I've fallen off the edge when it comes to you. Well Sage seems to think I'm way out of touch."

"You seem sane enough to me."

"If I'm not crazy then.this must be love."

"But if you're brother doesn't approve"

"If he doesn't approve that's his problem. I would go anywhere.do anything."

"But"

Gin put her finger over his lips

"No I don't care. Long as I always go that anywhere with you."

"You mean it" he asked moving her hand gently with his own

"Now it's all making sense. Forever is in the present tense. It all begins with you and so the story goes that I am yours to have and hold and I can't wait to grow old with you."

"Gin I've been waiting for you to say that."

He gently grabbed hold of her and kissed her.

"So you feel the same" she asked

"More than you know, but I was keeping my distance cause of this territory war and" Gin's eyes went wide.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Jack you have to stop the war."

"What"

"I can't explain how I know but I just do. You won't make it through the war."

"What makes you say that"

"I can't tell you.you just have to trust me."

"I wish I could but it's beyond my hands. It'll be fine."

He kissed her one last time before going back to the table and sitting down with the guys. You don't understand.they'll capture you.and kill you as a message to the others. not that it mattered cause they only had more of a reason to attack she thought as she followed.

Part 15 

Within the next few days things went according to history. Gin was powerless to stop the territory war that she had forgotten when she gave Jack her heart. It was a dangerous business especially with what she knew was to come. Somehow time had begun to act against her and she suddenly noticed that this was the day before. The day before Jack was supposed to be captured.

Gin was battling on what to do. Could she change history and keep him here or let him go? Jack had taken her up to the roof and held her in his arms as they watched the stars above them. His fingers were sliding through her hair unconscious movements. Gin shifted her position and looked into his face.

"Jack please don't go tomorrow."

"What are you so worried about? I can handle it. It's just negotiation. The actual fight won't be for a day or two."

"Not tomorrow. What about the next one"

Jack laughed at her and gently pushed her head to his chest. The next morning came and no one seemed the least bit worried save Gin. She'd been ordered to stay here and watch over Race, Timid, and a few of the smaller newsies. The rest left but eventually they too would be left behind leaving only three members to discus the coming battle with Harlem. They were all going to gather at Tibby's then Jack, Blink, and Bumlets were to head to Harlem.

Gin knew there would be more to it than that though. Harlem wasn't exactly filled with honorable people. However Gin could do nothing but wait. Suddenly she heard shouts and knew even before they made it back into the lodging house why they were carrying on so. She walked to the door of the lodging house and opened the door looking through the crowd of newsies and not seeing Jack.

Gin turned from the door in tears and walked back inside.

"Wait.just wait a minute" came a shout as she was suddenly pushed against a wall.

"You knew. Who are you" came more shouts from the angry Blink as he held her against the wall.

"I can't tell you" she cried out

"A spy. She's a spy. She knew" he continued as some of the newsies gathered.

They were all turning on her.

"I can't tell you who I am but I'm not a spy. I've never been to Harlem." She pleaded

"Don't believe you"

Gin was shaking and tears began to slid down her face. Sling took pity on her and told Blink to back off. Gin slid down the wall covering her face with her hands grateful for at least one person who believed her. She knew now that she no longer had their trust. She would never get again.unless.

"Do you really want to know" she asked clearing the tears from her face

Everything stopped and they all faced her.

"I'm not from here. In fact I was born in Jacksonville, Florida and then moved to Wisconsin with my mother before even coming to New York after I finished high school a year early."

"High school? No street rat has that kind of education" questioned Sling

"I was born in 1986"

"I must be hearing things I thought she said 1986" laughed Bumlets

"I did"

"But it's only 1900" commented Skittery

"I'm from the future. I came here to help out an old man and now I've made a huge mess of things, but there is one thing I know and that is that I love Jack and I want to get him back."

"But if you're from the future then you must know that we can get him on our own." Stated Blink

"Actually if things go exactly as they are supposed to Jack will die in Harlem."

Everyone was silent.

"I have an idea though." Gin stated

"Well" asked Blink

"I've never been to Harlem. They don't know me there. I can easily get in and sneak Jack out."

"You just plan to walk in there and say hey where's the prisoner I'd like to rescue him now." Blink stated still a little uncertain of the girl before him.

Gin glared as she stood to her full height of 5'5' still no comparison to Blink but making things a little more even.

"It'll take some work and I need to change clothes but it'll be worth it."

Gin still stood where she was looking at Blink's face unmoving.

"Well you kinda have to move as well." She stated

Blink moved back letting her move upstairs. With every eye on her she climbed the stair with her head held high. She was going to do this. She had to do this.

Part 16 

Gin sat in the girl's bunkroom changing her clothes. She ripped the bottom of her hem making it look more worn. She then took one of the guy's button up shirt and left the top two button's undone to make sure enough was exposed to grab attention cause that's what she was going to need.

She looked back on Timid's brief good luck. She had hurt him as well with the lie but his young mind forgave her easily and treated her as if there was no change. He was now out of bed and almost 100 healthy.

She curled her hair and grabbed a comb and worked it through creating waves in the amber mass that was her hair. Silver Fist suddenly appeared behind her.

"What are you planning" she asked somewhat worried

"I'm planning on getting him back." Gin began to pinch at her cheeks bring up color.

"How" Silver asked

"Not quite certain just yet."

"You should talk to Cajun." She suggested

Gin looked at her. "Cajun"

"Yeah you know my"

"I know who he is."

"Well he spent some time there and not as a guest so he knows a lot that would help you out. He could even lead you there though he would never be able to make it inside without blowing you cover."

Gin walked down the lodging house stairs feeling the stares as she walked. She immediate sought out Cajun and pulled him aside. She noticed his trouble in keeping his gaze on her face so she quickly grabbed her shirt and closed it with her left arm glaring at him.

"Silver Fist sees you doing that and she's likely to throw a fit."

"I'm a faithful man." he vowed sitting down"So what do you need"

"I need all you can tell me about Harlem."

He looked at her as she sat across from him.

"So you're really going to go through with this"

Gin nodded. "Not much of a choice"

Cajun sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he started to tell her all he knew.

Gin walked into the Harlem lodging house obviously making some waves at her sudden presence. Gin felt so confident before running through every scrap of information Cajun had drilled into her on the way here suddenly it was gone.

Gin tried desperately to ignore the nervous felling that was starting to consume her with each glance. Thankfully there were more gazes of curiosity than hostility. She grinned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and made her way up the stairs.

Gin walked confidently as if she had been here a hundred times and knew exactly where she was heading. It worked for her when she walked through the halls of the high school so why shouldn't it work here. She still was surprised when she wasn't stopped but let it go keeping her guard. She wouldn't get anywhere near Jack without being stopped first.

As if hearing her very thoughts a guy stepped in front of her.

"Can I help you" he asked gruffly

"I'm here to see Deacon." She stated praying that the excuse would work.

"She's not here and judging by your dress you should know that."

"That's so strange see she asked me to meet her here. I might be early." Gin smiled a grin not taking her gaze from the guy in front of her who was no doubt Hands.

"I could keep you company" he grinned

Gin ignored the revulsion at the thought but smiled and nodded her head.

"You know I'd love to have a tour of this place. Much nicer than I expected and I'm sure you're the perfect guy for the job."

He reached a hand down to her and held it as she finished the last few steps of the stairway.

"Name's Hands by the way."

"Gin" she answered

"Gin.now that I like. I think I might even have some tucked away somewhere."

Gin just smiled though inside she was screaming at herself. Somehow she had to get to Jack and if things continued as they were right at the moment she'd be raped before she'd make it there.

"Tour first" she said sweetly as she leaned against his arm

"Well no sense going back downstairs not much there that you haven't seen so we'll go down here. This is where"

Gin's thoughts began to drift as she memorized her way as they went. She was going to need everything she could get in order to sneak Jack out of where ever they had him.

Part 17 

Hands led her through the few hallways that made up the lodging house showing her most of the rooms. He stopped a one though and refused to open the door.

"What's in that room" she asked innocently

"Prisoner of war" he answered

"I heard rumor that you have Jack Kelly hostage. Is that true"

"He's right in there. I captured him myself."

"All by yourself? That's quite a task."

Hands seemed to almost glow with all the bragging that followed her statement. He went through an outlandish tale of how he single handedly took down Jack Kelly and brought him here.

"Could I see him" she asked knowing that she was pushing it

"I really shouldn't. It's really Deacon's prisoner. I'm just in charge of keeping an eye on him."

"So you're the only one with the key" she asked forcing herself to push her body up against his.

Gin's hands where sitting gently on his chest before she let them slid up his body to his shoulders causing an even closer encounter.

"Yes.indeed" he said stumbling over his words.

Her hands slid to his neck and rested there for mere second before she suddenly thrusted his body away from hers causing his head to smack against the wall. She quickly grabbed at his body holding him up from the floor and carefully letting him down so as not to let anyone notice a sudden bump from above and come looking.

Once Hands was on the floor she quickly went for the pockets taking out a key. She worked the lock and looked in seeing Jack near the door as if he had been listening to everything.

"My God.I couldn't have asked for anything better." He stated as he assessed her appearance before him with a chuckle.

Gin swatted at him quickly going for the buttons that she had left undone.

"We don't have a whole lot of time." She reminded him Gin turned and grabbed Hands' hands and began pulling his body towards the room Jack vacated.

"Wait let me" Jack stated grabbing the hands and moving the body faster.

After Hand's was inside Gin locked the door and placed the key into Jack's pocket. Then they walked to the bunkroom careful not to make too much noise by running. As soon as they made it there Gin walked in first to make sure no one else was around. Gin walked back out of the room grabbing Jack's hand. They went to the window and climbed out onto the fire escape.

Suddenly voices began to come from outside the bunkroom.

"Nonsense I wasn't supposed to meet anyone." Protested a female voice no doubt in Gin's mind it was Deacon

"Well that's what she told Hands" responded a male voice

"Where are they now"

"I don't know he was giving her a tour of the lodging house."

"Jack Kelly! Quick check the room." She ordered Gin quickly shut the window and her and Jack began to run for it. They ran down the fire escape and onto the street. They were just about all the way down when they heard the window of the lodging house open again and Deacon yelled out something.

Jack grabbed Gin's hand all the tighter and the two took off. They ducked into alleys and shadows as they tried to avoid the Harlem newsies. It became later and later and the two were still unable to make it to Manhattan.

Jack found an abandoned warehouse and quickly ran to it with Gin at his side. Both were breathing hard as they leaned against the door of the place. Jack looked at her with an amazed look on his face.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Did you think I would just leave you there" she asked as she turned to look at him

Their eyes locked and neither was willing to move.

"Every time our eyes meet this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take." Admitted Jack as his hands grabbed her shoulders gently as if afraid that she would run away from him.

"Jack when you touch me I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away."

"I've never been this close to anyone or anything. I can hear your thoughts."

"I can see your dreams."

"What do you know of my dreams"

"I know you want to go to Santa Fe"

"I will one day.will you come with me"

"There's nothing I'd rather do." She answered truthfully

"I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you and it just keeps getting better."

"The smell of your skin.the taste of your kiss.the way you whisper in the dark."

Jack ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"You're hair all around you. Gin you surround me and touch every place in my heart. It feels like the first time I've touched you every time." He stated

"I want to spend the whole night in your arms." Gin proclaimed

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Every little thing that you do.Gin I'm amazed by you."

"What makes me so amazing" she asked

"Every little thing that you do.I'm so in love with you and it just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side forever and ever. Gin I'm so amazed by you."

"No one has ever said anything even close to that to me before." She whispered

Jack's arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. He tilted her face towards his and kissed her. _Sage is not going to be happy about this_ Gin thought.

Part 18 

Jack I took what he could to block the door so they could sleep for the night. Jack then laid on floor a foot or two from her. Gin looked over. She knew the nights would get slightly cold especially when they were in this empty warehouse. Jack refused to compromise her. No doubt conditioning from his dating experience with Sarah. He never even guessed her longing for his arms around her.

Gin got up from her spot and walked over. Jack was about to get up asking what was wrong. Gin didn't answer she just slid down next to him. Laying her head on his chest as his arm automatically wrapped around her. Gin felt gentle pressure on her eyelids. After a few seconds Gin forced her eyes to open. Sometime during her sleep she had moved to her back. When she looked over Jack watching her. He was propped up on his elbow looking down on her.

"What are you doing? You need sleep too" she voiced sleepily

Jack didn't answer right away. She closed her eyes as she felt his gently hand brush some stray hairs from her face.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you're sleeping while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I'll treasure. I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep. Cause I'll miss you and I don't want to miss a thing. Even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you and I don't want to miss a thing."

Gin pulled him down to lay next to her and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Laying close to you feeling your heart beating" sighed Gin

"I was wondering what you're dreaming wondering if it's me you're seeing then I kissed your eyes and thank God we're together. I just want to stay with you in this moment forever."

Gin turned her body so she looked Jack in the face.

"I don't want to miss one smile." stated Jack

She couldn't help but indulge him with a sweet smile as his hand brushed her cheek again.

"I don't want to miss one kiss."

She reached over and planted a kiss on his lips and when they finally parted Jack looked her in the eyes.

"I just want to be with you right here with you just like this." He proclaimed

She laid her head on his chest listening to his heart and feeling his chest rise and fall.

"I just want to hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine and just stay here for all the rest of time."

"You can sleep now." she stated"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"But I don't want to close my eyes I don't want to fall asleep. Cause I'll miss you and I don't want to miss a thing."

"You sound like a child." She laughed

Jack could help but laugh as well.

"I wont go anywhere." she sighed as she settled down again and began to drift off"I promise."

Jack was watching her again but as soon as she was asleep he brushed the hair from her face and let his eyes drift close as well.

The next morning came and the newsies began to worry. Sage showed up in the afternoon questioning every Manhattan newsie on what had happened. He wasn't sure which made him more furious the fact that she was destroying history or the fact that she blew their cover. He also explained himself to the newsies as he sat in Tibby's waiting for news on the two missing.

It was well into the afternoon when the two woke up and made their way to Manhattan still being careful with each movement they made. Luckily most were out selling taking the two as already gone. Jack and Gin made it into Tibby's to eat. They were suddenly surrounded by newsies all celebrating the return of their leader. Sage interrupted the celebration making his way to Gin with a scowl in place.

"Here we go." she sighed

Jack looked down at her slightly worried as Sage approached.

"Why? Why did you see fit to tell them" Sage demanded

"I had no choice."

Jack's arm around Gin loosened a little in confusion.

"Arthur is going to be furious."

"Arthur doesn't have to know." Gin protested

"Wait what is going on" Jack asked

"You didn't tell him? Figures you save lover boy there the trouble of knowing the truth about you."

"Fuck you Sage." Gin's hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had said.

There was one thing she knew and that was that girls her age in this time didn't dare utter that word let alone shout it at her 'brother'. Jack looked at her with a questioning look.

"That day I told you I wasn't from around here. It was more true than I let on. I'm from the future Jack. I left a life in the busseling streets of 21st century New York."

Jack was in shock. It figured that the someone he finally found had to be impossible to have. Jack turned and left Tibby's even though Gin called after him he kept walking.

Part 19 

The rest of the day was lonely. Gin sat alone in the girl's bunkroom. There was a knock at the door to which Gin answered in a simple go away. The door opened anyway.

"I said go away." She yelled as she looked up into the eyes of Sage"I don't want to see you."

"I didn't mean the things I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"You couldn't just leave things so that I could tell him on my own."

"You know he had to know."

"I just wanted to enjoy the next few days they way they were. You don't understand how it feels to be let down time and time again by guys who are only jerks to you. Jack was the first guy to treat me as a person worth everything."

Gin had tears streaming down her cheeks Sage walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Gin shrugged it off.

"You ruined it." She accused

"You knew we're going back soon. What would you have done then? You would have gotten more attached and the departure would have been awful for the both of you."

"I wasn't going to go back." She shouted

Sage took a few steps back surprised at her reaction. He waited for another string of words but nothing came she just went back to the way she was when he entered the room so he turned and left her alone.

"I'm sorry Gin." He whispered as he left her to her own sorrow

As Sage walked out of the bunkroom he could notice the retreating back of Jack. He had heard their conversation for sure. Sage shook his head and left Manhattan heading back to Brooklyn it was safer there.

Gin lay in bed the tears finally stopping though she was certain their marks were still on her face. Some of the girls came in but no one said a word to her. Eventually the whole room was filling and she just had the need to be alone. She left the girl's bunkroom and walked into the guy's quietly. She walked straight through to the fire escape and went up. No one said a word to stop her they just let her go.

When she reached the top she looked up at the stars immediately. It took several minutes before she even realized that she wasn't alone on the roof.

"Jack? I'm sorry I didn't know you were up here. I'll go."

Gin made for the stairs but his voiced stopped her

"Gin, I overheard what you said to Sage in the bunkroom earlier." He admitted

Gin kept her head down not daring to look into his eyes.

"Did you really mean it"

"Which part" she asked meekly

"Everything. Especially the part about staying."

"Yes."

Gin looked into his eyes"I've been stomped and stepped on by guys my whole life. I was selfish to lead you on the way I was, but you were the only guy I've ever felt I could truly trust not to do what the others did. You treated me like a real person instead of some trophy to show off. I had all the intentions in the world to stay here."

Jack walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Somehow some tears found their way to her eyes again.

"What's wrong" he asked softly

"I never imagined you'd forgive me." She cried

Jack laughed softly and held her closer. He led her to the edge of the roof and sat her next to him.

"So tell me all about this future."

Gin laughed softly as she absently wiped at the tear trails she had left on his shirt.

"Well lets see.where to start."

"How about your real life"

"My real life? Well I was born in Jacksonville Florida, moved to Wisconsin when I was 8 or 9 with my mother. My father was a complete drunk and he has yet to find out that I took my stepfather's last name 5 years ago. I have two half sisters as well as enough cousins to last me a lifetime. I'm the oldest."

Gin and Jack spent hours talking about the future. Jack enjoyed every bit of it but vowing not to share any of the information so as to keep history in tact. By the time Gin had tired herself by talking, things were completely fix between the two and they headed back downstairs together.

Jack led her back to the girl's bunkroom promising to take her selling with him and Timid the next morning. Gin smiled as she agreed and kissed him on the cheek as she turned to open the door. Jack caught her wrist causing her to turn back.

"That was no goodnight kiss." He stated

Jack leaned down and captured her lips. His arms were around her waist pulling her closer and closer. When they finally pulled back Gin was out of breath and disorientated.

"Now that is a goodnight kiss." He half laughed as he left her

Gin took a few breaths before opening the door and going inside. She poked her head out and watched as he opened the door to the boy's room and looked back as well. Gin blew him a kiss and giggled before she went fully into the bunkroom. She lay on the bed with a smile across her face. Now only to get through the next few days in this war where she knew violence was the only thing to occur. Deep down she no longer cared cause she had Jack and she always would.

Part 20 

Jack, Gin, and Timid worked great together. All three were selling through Jack's normal spots. Gin caught on fast, as did Timid who easily learned to turn pity his way. They were quite the little group selling more papers than any other team, if you ignored the fact that they had an extra member.

The trio certainly had their times of laughter, but as lunchtime came Gin got quiet and Jack noticed it.

"What's wrong" he asked though part of him knew what it was

"You guys are going to attack tonight."

"Alright"

"There were quite a few deaths.on both sides."

"That can be expected."

"Not the way the deaths come."

Gin immediately covered her mouth, but the words had already escaped and fell quickly on Jack's ears.

"How? What are you talking about" he asked franticly grabbing her arms and holding her firmly before him.

"I can't tell you everything Jack. History has to go as it is supposed to."

"What do you mean? Just tell me."

"If I say anything you'll act on it."

"I wont."

"But I know you and you would. I wish I could say. It's killing me inside Jack, but I've done enough to history. I really need to stop interfering."

"I understand" he said slowly

_What I would give to tell you that they will bring knives into a weaponless battle_ she thought.

"Really? You really understand" she asked

"Yes. I'll understand whatever you need me to" he said as his hands slipped from her arms to around her waist as they walked.

Sure enough that night they all prepared for the one and only battle in the war. Jack stood up on a table and addressed the newsies as they all held their girls. Jack looked down at Gin and smile reassuringly before looking over the newsies.

"Alright guys. We all know what we are in for."

_No you don't. _

"I still want you all to be extra cautious. I want you to watch each other's backs you got it. I want the younger ones to stay here. Gin will be here"

"But Jack" Gin interrupted

"Gin will be here to keep an eye on them. Lets move out."

They were all so proud as they walked out of the lodging house and only Gin knew of their danger. They all knew how dangerous these things were but they didn't know about the change of events to come. Jack stood back a little and turned to face Gin. He embraced her quickly.

"I was already supposed to be dead and I don't know if I'm one of the numbers to be dead after this. Either way I don't want you to be a witness to it."

Tears were in her eyes.

"Remember one day me and you are going to get out of here and we're going to go to Santa Fe with Timid."

Gin smiled. Jack turned to leave but Gin grabbed his wrist halting him.

"Wait a second." She ordered and ran upstairs

Gin returned and closed her eyes.

"I can't tell you everything Jack" was all she said as she handed him a small knife.

"This is a no weapons fight." he protested

"Take it just in case." She stated hoping he'd catch her drift.

"My God." was all he said

"Jack. You can't tell them. I just want to make sure we make it to Santa Fe. I don't think I could bare losing you."

"What about all the others"

"The others were meant to die as were you. I'm breaking the rules already don't make things worse. I know this is selfish but" He silenced her with a kiss.

He tucked the knife away and quickly ruffled Timid's hair before turning to catch up with the group. Timid pressed into Gin's legs and she felt him shudder.

"Jack's going to be okay right" the boy asked

Gin realized that the boy cared as much for Jack as she did. Gin kneeled down next to him and gathered the boy into her arms.

"He's going to be fine." She said

_At least I hope so. _

Part 21 

Jack felt the knife pressing into his leg from the security of his boot. The guilt of knowing and not telling was eating at him. He now saw what Gin had been trying to say earlier, but he knew her reasoning. It made him feel all the better to know that she cared enough to risk all of her morals once again for him. They all reached the meeting point and the fact that Jack was there didn't go unnoticed.

"Smart to have your girlfriend come bail you out." Yelled Deacon

Hands was missing and Jack couldn't help but grin at the thought. Still hurting from last night's encounter with Gin no doubt. That put an even bigger grin on his face. Come what may he was ready for this.

Gin sat in the lodging house in a worried frenzy. Her finger twisted around her necklace as she sat looking to the floor. It had only been minutes but it felt like days. Timid noticed and he draped his small hand over her shoulder.

"Are you alright Gin" he asked sweetly

"Yes." She half whispered

"Jack will be okay. I just know he will."

"A prayer never hurt anything though you want to join me." He nodded and grabbed her hand and they began to pray.

Before she realized it another hand grabbed hers. Gin glanced up for a moment and soon all of those who had been left behind had gathered hands with her and Timid. A tear slid down her cheek as the group prayer continued around the circle of linked hands.

Jack looked around him. It was chaos to say the least. Newsies everywhere and that's when he noticed it. Deacon started it and in a flash it seemed that over half of the Harlem newsies had knives going after Manhattan. Jack's eyes went wide and Gin's worry really began to be relevant to the fight. They were all in mortal danger.

Something inside her was causing her to start panicking. She got up and began to pace something was wrong…terribly wrong. Timid sat in his seat that was once next to her. He watched her pace with his head in his hands.

"It'll be okay Gin" the boy assured as he watched her Gin nodded and kept pacing as if she couldn't stop. Maybe she couldn't. Suddenly Kloppman walked in and Gin ran up to him.

"You have to watch the kids here." Gin ordered

"Where are you going Gin" asked Timid as he ran up to her holding onto her legs

"I have to go. I can't stay here." She answered as she tore his arms from her and ran out the door.

Jack kept his wits about him while watching out for those around him. Blink suddenly went down to his left and Jack ran to help him. It was in this swift movement when he heard a yell from somewhere it sounded like his name, but it was ignored by the stab of pain that suddenly jolted his body. He gasped grabbing his ribs where he found the knife.

Blink made it from under the guy and tackled Deacon to the ground. Jack had his eyes closed tight but a feminine voice forced him to open his eyes.

"Jack" it repeated over and over again

He forced his eyes open to reveal Gin with tears in her eyes.

"Gin"

"Oh Jack" was all she could manage He was losing blood fast and Gin knew that wasn't a good thing.

"I'll be fine.don't worry" he tried

Gin couldn't answer.

"Don't worry cause we're going to Santa Fe. Me, you, and Timid I promise" Gin nodded with tears in her eyes clouding her vision.

She never noticed the people around her stop their fighting to watch the great leader of the strike go down like this. Gin laid her head gently on Jack's chest sobbing.

"I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, I will love you with every beat if my heart." Jack said into her hair

Gin looked up into his face.

"From this moment life has begun. From this moment you are the one."

"Right beside you is where I belong." She stated

"From this moment I have been blessed. I'd live only for your happiness and for your love I'd give my last breath."

Gin began to cry again, but Jack grabbed her cheek in his hand and her hand went up behind his.

"I'd give my hand to you with all my heart." She assured

"Can't wait to live my life with you. I can't wait to start. You and I will never be apart."

"My dreams came true because of you."

"From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this there is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on. You're the reason I believe in love."

"And you're the answer to my prayers from up above. All we need is just the two of us."

Gin's head fell back to his chest as she noticed his face losing it's color and his breathing coming harder and harder to him.

"Shh" he said as his hand gently stroked her hair

"I should have been here sooner."

"I wasn't meant to survive this. This is what history wanted."

"What about what I wanted"

"I love you"

"I love you too. I'll never forget you Jack."

Jack didn't respond so she lifted her head and looked into his face still and lifeless.

"I will love you as long as I live from this moment on."

The cries choked her. Gin felt her body being lifted from the ground but never found out who did it. If only she wouldn't have let him go…if only.

Part 22 

Gin never knew how many days went passed after that night. The funerals were certainly a sight to see with newsboys and girls alike falling under each other. Manhattan was able to keep their territory and Harlem theirs. Brooklyn came in with Spot Colon ready for a murderous rampage.

Gin either didn't know or didn't care. She was heart broken and Timid wasn't much better. In fact so many were now left without their boyfriends/girlfriends and some even finally came through with some of their most secret of crushes and cried as if they had been dating for years.

Either way days went by one after the next without food and without leaving bed but at least she wasn't alone in her pain. Sage had shown up once or twice to help her but she refused as she did everyone else. However today he came for another reason. It was time to go home.

Gin said her goodbyes but only one stood out. Timid. The small boy with tears streaming down his face was acting as if he was losing his last bit of family. In part Jack and her had become the family that kid never had and now it was being stripped away one at a time. The others agreed to watch after the boy but it still didn't seem right.

"I wish I could go with you." He cried

"I wish you could too" Gin answered with tears in her eyes again

Sage put his hand on her shoulder and she stood up. They stood in the alley in Brooklyn where the whole thing began. They watched the arch appear before them in a purple swirl. This time something was different.something was wrong.

Present Time

Arthur hurried about trying to get the machine working before the wrecking ball did its job. He quickly ran out pleading with them to stop the machines and hoped that Gin and Sage would be coming through soon.

"Sir.please move away." Ordered a man with a hard hat on his head

"I can't.not yet" Arthur responded running back inside

He ran up to the arch and saw it begin to clear up on the streets of New York over 100 years ago.

"Come on" Arthur pleaded

Suddenly the two appeared before him. He quickly handed them their clothes saying they had no time to change cause the place was coming down. Gin being an actress changed no problem and Sage wasn't far behind then the three of them ran from the building as the ball ripped its way through the warehouse. Once they made it far enough away they turned to witness the facts that would they have been a few seconds later they wouldn't have made it and they would have still been in the past.

"It's gone" muttered Arthur

"No way back now." Stated Sage amazed at the thought that they were almost stuck in time

"Did you get all the information" Arthur asked Gin

"Now's not the time." Gin stated

"What do you mean"

"Leave me be."

"What happened"

"I don't want to talk about it" she yelled

Arthur put his hands up in surrender as Gin turned on her heals and walked away. Tears fell down her cheeks as she walked all the way back to her apartment. Gin made a quick stop at her neighbor's door to receive her cat. She really missed Toby. Toby...waiter at Irving Hall...that night...Jack.

"This is going to be a problem." Gin said to herself

Mrs. Harper opened the door with a smile, which faded at the sight of Gin's tear stained face.

"Don't ask" was all Gin said as she collected her cat and walked away but couldn't help but notice how the red/gray hair of her elderly, motherly, neighbor looked so familiar…did Jack ever tell her Medda's last name?

Gin shrugged as Mrs. Harper closed her door and Gin made her way up the stairs to her own apartment. Setting Toby on the floor she picked up her phone to call Rain. She had to tell somebody everything. That somebody could only be the somebody who knew her whole history.her whole past.

The phone began to ring and it was answered by Snitch. Gin asked for Rain right away and Snitch could tell in the tone of her voice that it was a serious matter and ran for Rain.

Part 23 

Gin never felt so terrible. Rain ran to Gin's apartment and banged on the door shouting that she better open the door. When Gin got up from the couch and opened the door Rain was there with a bag containing two containers of ice cream. Gin let her in but only smiled at Rain's attempt to fix things with ice cream.

"I'm afraid this is one depression that won't be cured with a frozen dairy product." Gin stated

"Oh at least make an attempt." Rain lightly scolded as she got two spoons and made her way to the couch.

"Start talking. I want to hear everything." Rain insisted opening a quart for herself Gin looked to Rain with pain in her eyes. She turned and eyed the container of ice cream with the spoon resting on top of it. With a sigh Gin leaned down and picked up the ice cream and spoon before starting to tell the painful story of the last month.

"If I had gotten there a minute sooner I could have stopped it. I could have saved him. I"

"Could have? Gin he was meant to die. You saved him from one death to lead him to another.he wasn't meant to make it through the war."

Gin seemed to ignore her comment lost in the feelings of Jack's limp body in her arms and the tears that fell on his cold face.

"Rain.he died right in my arms. She stabbed him right in front of me and…and...the blood."

Gin had to stop. She got up from her seat throwing the ice cream container and spoon on the table. Gin stood up for a minute but she was slowly losing control of her emotions and went down the hall. Closing and locking the door behind her she escaped into the bathroom. She braced herself holding onto the sink with both hands her head rested gently on the mirror above. She let the tears fall as she looked up into the mirror. In the mirror she no longer saw her bathroom but that of the lodging house in Manhattan.

The face was the same face. It was a face as full of pain and sorrow as it was the night Jack died. Suddenly her memory flashed into her rash actions of the night. Gin looked on as if she had witnessed it instead of actually doing it. Gin had scrubbed at her hands with tears in her eyes clouding her vision as the sink turned red with blood.Jack's blood. It was everywhere.her clothes.her body. A sudden knock jarred her back to the present time.

"Gin? You okay" Rain asked through the door

"Yeah I'll be fine." Gin stated putting her head against the mirror again unwilling to look into its reflection again

"You sure" Rain asked pushing her ear up against the door

"Yeah. I'm fine just.go back home okay." Rain stepped away from the door.

She never thought Gin would ever fall apart like this. She had always been so strong before.a solid rock in rough waters.till now.

"Alright." Rain said softly as she began to turn from the door.

She turned back only once and opened her mouth as if to speak a few more comforting words but she turned back thinking twice and left the bathroom door. She quietly placed the almost empty quarts of ice cream in Gin's freezer and the two spoons in the sink. Toby meowed and rubbed against Rain's leg.

Rain smiled sadly and picked up the cat knowing that she couldn't touch Snitch till after a shower now unless she face him having shortness of breath from his allergy to felines. Rain gave the cat a gentle squeeze scratching its cute little head before releasing the cat to the floor and exiting the apartment.

When Gin finally left the safety of her bathroom she plopped onto her bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. The tears had stopped but the feelings hadn't. She had to move on and she knew it but how to move on after a loss like hers was a complete mystery to her. Gin grimly glanced at the clock on noticed the time was 1:45 am. She rolled over so she couldn't see the dreaded time. Not that Gin had been getting much sleep lately anyway.

"And I'm supposed to be back at work tomorrow." She muttered

Gin turned over and pulled the small string extinguishing the small bedside lamp. Gin sighed as she tried to ignore everything and go to sleep but thoughts plagued her to no end. After an hour of laying in bed with no hope of sleep Gin went back to her lamp and turned it on again. She reached under her bed pulling out her laptop and plugged it in. She opened up Microsoft Word and looked at the blank page before her. She starred at the small blinking line awaiting her words.

_**Christine shut the door on another failed blind date. Was there even one decent man in New York? Christine doubted it as she prepared for a shower. Why did her friend continually insist on setting her up on these awful blind dates.**_

Part 24 

Gin walked into Tibby's restaurant. She shook her head as she remembered Spot bring her here. The small diner must have been brand new back then. It was amazing how things could stand the passing of time. Gin punched in and tied her apron around her waist. Her boss stuck his head into the small room that contained the lockers.

"How did things go" he asked

"Worse than expected but I'll live."

When Gin looked into her employer's eyes she suddenly had the vision of the waiter who had waited on her and Spot. It couldn't be. She was imagining things again.right? Days passed quickly. Gin stuck with her job somehow managing getting up and serving others. Gin had just served another table when Rain stopped her.

"You're not yourself." She stated"You haven't smiled but once the whole day."

Gin just shrugged and went to check for her orders. Rain grabbed her arm stopping her. Gin turned to look at her friend getting annoyed by her constant meddling but let it go. Maybe it would do some good to hear the girl out.

"I think that librarian guy messed up your brain. You should sue.get twice the money."

"Rain.you don't know what you're saying."

"You're not the same person."

"I'm the exact same save the fact that I've been hurt again which guys tend to do to me. I'll survive like I did every other."

"This time wasn't like any other Gin. It's that librarian's fault too he shouldn't have sent you there. I stand by what I said."

"He gave me a blessing one that just ended too soon."

Rain gave up the fight. That was no way to cheer her rightfully depressed friend.

"Cheer up, you have another audition next week right" Gin just nodded her head.

"I wonder if it's worth it anymore" Gin muttered

"Of course it is and you'll do great."

"I've lost everything that matters."

"You haven't lost anything."

"When the lights go down. He'll be filling the pan with the broom in his hand in some diner across town. He'll be wiping the bar and mopping the floor, counting his tips and locking the door, wrestling the devil that telling him to poor another round."

"You're not making sense."

"Each dream has a down fall."

Rain shook her head. Gin used to be so positive but now everything had a negative out come.

"She'll calling up friends from her Mercedes Benz, but it's too late now. They were there for the fame, the flash and the trill. The drop the name and the parties appearance. As another star falls from the Hollywood hills without a sound. When the lights go down there's nothing left to be. When the lights go down the truth is all you see. When you feel that hole inside your soul and wonder what you're made of well we'll all find out."

"What are you talking about"

"The lights are off in my life. Jack turned them off and my life has been complete misery ever since."

"How about you go on break? I'll cover your tables for you till you get back."

Gin nodded and took off her apron as she walked to a back room. She sat down rather hard and leaned her head against the wall.

"At the end of the day when this game that I play has gone another round. As I lay there alone in that big empty bed with nothing but thoughts of you in my head. I think of the things that I wish I had said when you were still around. The lights went down there's nothing left for me. The lights went down and the truth is all I see. And I wonder if all my life's about some of my fears and all my doubt."

After ten minutes had passed Gin got up from her chair and went into the bathroom to check her appearance. Looking in the mirror she saw her red puffy eyes that still had tears and shook her head.

"There's nothing left for me. When the lights go down the truth is not worth the pain. I feel that hole inside my soul and wonder what I'm really made of."

Gin took a deep breath and retied her apron and walked out to deal with the customers.

"I was thinking." voiced Rain who had seen her appear

"What"

"I really think you should go talk to that librarian. Ask him to fix what he's done."

"I told you the machine was destroyed."

"Do you really think after all the work that man put into that machine that he would let it be destroyed so easily"

Gin looked into Rain's eyes utterly amazed. Gin decided that after her shift was over she would pay a visit to Arthur.

Part 25 

Gin burst through the familiar old building's door. She walked up to Arthur's small office located in the upper level of the library and banged on the door.

"Coming…coming" called the voice inside

Gin was impatient and kept on banging.

"I'm coming you can" Arthur stopped once he opened the door.

"We need to talk" stated Gin

"I guess" he stated opening the door slowly

Gin ignored it pushing it the rest of the way and walking in.

"You have to fix that machine." She ordered

"Why"

"Why? I need to go back. Look at me I'm a mess."

"You can't. It's all for the better"

"No.it's not. You're not listening."

"Of course I'm listening. All I've ever done is help you"

"Helped me? How on earth did you help me you demented, little man? You've ruined my life" she shouted turning to leave

"Now I'd watch the name calling missy. I'm the only one who can help you."

_Oh that isn't name calling. I'll show you name calling_ she thought but Gin stopped. He was right.what else could she do? All of her friends had noticed hell Mrs. Harper even noticed, but how could she leave them all behind. She couldn't ask Jack to do make that sacrifice either. Maybe if she got to say the things she had wanted to maybe if-

"One more day" she whispered

"What" he asked

"Last night I had a crazy dream. A wish was granted just for me it could be for anything. I didn't ask for money or a mansion in Malibu. I simply wished for one more day with him. One more day one more time one more sunset and maybe I'd be satisfied"

"But then again I know what it would do. It would leave you wishing still for one more day with him"

The message he said was true but it didn't put Gin off.

"First thing I'd do is pray for time to talk. I'd lock up the door, keeping the others out. I'd hold onto him for every second and say a million I Love Yous. That's what I'd do. Just one more day"

"You know what it would do"

"Leave me wishing for one more day" she muttered

"That's right."

"But one more day just one more time. Please just one more sunset..." Gin paused and Arthur was opening his mouth to respond but she put her hand up silencing him

Gin had tears coming down her cheeks. The anger was gone and all that was left was the pain.

"You need a vacation." He stated

"You think I don't know that? I've been told a million times but I don't have the money."

"I'll send you anywhere in the US you want to go. I have connections with a airline."

"Anywhere"

"Sure.I'll see what I can do"

"Santa Fe"

"What"

"Santa Fe, New Mexico. That's where I want to go."

"What's in Santa Fe"

"Nothing but a promise I have to fulfill."

"Alright I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you."

"Not bad for the demented, little man who ruined your life huh"

"I'm sorry for saying those things."

"I guess I never took into account what this whole experiment would do to you."

"Are you sure that it's broken" she asked once more

"Yes and even if it wasn't you wouldn't be going back."

Gin nodded her head and calmly left the room awaiting the phone call saying her flight was all set up and she could go.

Part 26 

Gin sat on the plane in somewhat shock. She never thought she's actually be doing this. She said her goodbyes to Snitch and Rain at the gate. Gin smiled at the shocked look on Rain's face when Gin handed her a small floppy disk.

"It's my first novel. I want you to read it and let me know what you think." Gin stated as she hugged Rain one last time before stepping into line to board the plane. It was a long boring flight made even longer by Gin's excitement. She sat in her seat and tried to read but the pages of the book blurred into thoughts of Jack. She still didn't know what told her to go to Santa Fe. It wasn't like she would find Jack there.

Gin glanced out the window to the clouds below her. It was absolutely beautiful. She had travel many times in planes and this part was her favorite where you were caught between two layers of clouds. You had the billows of white fluff below and the thin sheets above.

When the plane landed in Santa Fe she exited the ramp and couldn't help but look through the faces of those she walked by.

"Ridiculous" she muttered as she kept walking

Gin left the airport and got in a cab. He took her to the Eldorado Hotel and she checked in. She had picked the place for it's historical approach to Santa Fe. It's adobe foundation made Gin smile she was going to stay as close to history as she could on this. This was her vacation with Jack.or at least his memory.

After the first day of relaxing by the pool ended Gin returned to her room. It seemed so quiet with only her there. She turned on the TV just to hear someone else's voice. It was odd to go from a loud lodging house to just her and Toby and now it was just her.

Gin left the hotel to go sight seeing the next morning. She made sure to plan stops of places that were around during the 1800's. They were all places she would have went with Jack. It was insane but it was what she wanted to do. She was visiting Santa Fe just like he said.

She exited the elevator and began walking across the lobby when the clerk of the hotel stopped her on her way out. Gin looked to the man with a small smile.

"You asked me about some of the places around here before right" he asked

"Yes"

"Well there's this little ranch like thing. They dress in the old clothes and everything."

"Sounds wonderful."

"Here" he handed her a piece of paper with the name and address of this mysterious place.

"Thank you, sir"

"It was no problem." Gin smiled and walked out onto the plaza and looked onto the paper.

"334 Los Pinos Road" She muttered to herself

She asked around for directions and headed out. She had always had enjoyed places like this since she was a kid and things never did change. Coming upon the ranch with people running around in the old clothes made her smile. She paid and walked in with a small itinerary. There were all kind of things from the breaking of a horse to a barn dance. This indeed was going to be a great day.

Gun shots sounded drawing Gin's attention. She followed the sounds to a crowd of people who clapped as a gun battle was preformed before their own eyes. Gin got as involved as the others in the crowd around her as the men did stunt tricks. Suddenly one of the gunmen caught her attention. His features were so familiar to her. Most of his face was hidden by a hat keeping the sun out of the way.but the rest of him. It was a body she was all too familiar with and it was all the same as she last saw it.

"I'm insane" she muttered as she tried to get a better look at him to prove herself wrong.

Gin went through the crowd as best she could. She got along the end closer to the man but still couldn't see his face.

"This is useless" she said to herself

Soon the show was over and the crowd dispersed and the cowboys began to clean up. Gin went into the shadows and watched. The guys joked with each other as they did their job. That's when one of them knocked the hat off his head. Gin got full view of his face and she couldn't believe it.

Part 27 

Gin couldn't believe her eyes. It was Jack or at least it looked like him. She moved away from the shadows and into a small alley out of sight.

"I know you. I've walked with you once upon a time. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that vision are seldom all they seem, but if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a time." She sang to herself in a happy dreamy manner.

Gin leaned against the wall and wrapped her arms around her body. A man came out of one of the buildings in an outrage that startled her.

"She just up and left" he shouted to the next one coming out

"Yes sir"

"But we need her. Now we're short a couple for the dance and we're already so short. Not to mention they were the best pair."

Gin got out of her place in the shadows of the small alley and started to walk away sorry for being around during their private conversation.

"You there" came a voice

"Yes sir" she answered turning to him

"Can you waltz" he asked Gin gave him a questioning look.

"We lost a girl and we need someone. Would you be able to fill in"

"I haven't waltzed in a while there isn't a real call for it. However a few years ago I was in Sound of Music and I had to waltz with Rolf during Sixteen Going on Seventeen."

"So we have an actress on our hands…even better. Come on we'll give you all the details."

The older man pulled her into the building and up the old fashioned stairs to room where modern inventions were. There was a mirror with a lamp on either side. Make up lay on the small vanity and a dress was hanging on a hanger attached to a small divider used for changing.

"Your dressing room. You're about her size so try her dress. If it doesn't work we can get you another. Afterwards we'll come back and go through what's going to happen and even pay you. Alright with you"

"It sounds good to me."

The two men left her and she looked at the dress. She slid into the dress and it fit her perfectly. She sat at a mirror waiting for the two men to return. Gin was still in her own world at seeing Jack or at least she thought she did. How could she have really seen him? He died a 100 years ago.

"But if I know you I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you" she continued singing

"Did once upon a time." A voice sang behind her. She startled and turned quickly.

"I heard you singing earlier." He explained

Gin blushed at his comment.

"I thought it was wonderful."

He continued Gin looked only once into his eyes and couldn't look back down again. My God it really is him.

"Sorry for bothering you. I was just informed of my partner change and came to check it out myself."

"Gin" she stated reaching hand arm to him

"Jack Kelly" he said handing her his hand"Nice to meet you"

"Same here"

"I can't help but feel I've seen you before."

Gin shrugged as she took one last glance into the mirror at her dress. They were lucky that girl Sarah was it was close to Gin's size. The two men returned and were pleased that the two had already met. Jack left the room and let the three talk without him. Gin couldn't help but watch him as he left the room. Her eyes followed him out the door until the closing of the door cut it off.

Jack came back and led her to the small barn where the two other couples where. They were right they were really short on dancers. In a few minutes the people started to come in and Gin got a little nervous. She had never flew into a performance like this before. Jack noticed and squeezed her hand reassuringly. The motion sent a bolt of lightening through her senses and she smiled.

"You'll be fine just follow me." He whispered

Suddenly the music started and Jack pulled her in front of him grabbing her waist with one hand and her hand with the other. Gin looked into his eyes as he began waltzing. She moved with practiced steps remembering the days of practice before her show only that guy was 9 years her elder and not anywhere near as cute as Jack.

Once the beginning nerves ended her feet moved on their own following his movements. They weren't on the floor anymore and there wasn't another sole around just the two of them dancing through the clouds.

"I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." Jack stated as they continued to waltz

"Maybe it wasn't a dream" Gin stated.

The music ended and they were brought back to the present time where claps sounded. Jack bowed first and Gin curtsied as if she had been bred to do so.

Part 28 

After the waltz there were other dances including a jig and a reel. Gin followed the others as best she could with Jack and her sending each other secretive laughs and smiles. After the demonstration was over and the crowd left Gin couldn't stop smiling. She left and changed back into her shorts and tank top. Giving herself the once over in the mirror she slipped from the room and down the stairs. One of the managers met her on the stairs with a smile as well.

"You were quite wonderful, dear."

"Thank you, sir." She said

He handed her an envelope.

"Your payment." He stated

"Thank you."

"We would really like it if you would stay on."

"I'm just visiting."

He nodded.

"But I'll be here for another week. If you need to get a hold of me I'm at the Eldorado Hotel." Gin left the man on the stairs and continued on her way out the door. Little did she know that Jack had been right next to the staircase listening.

It had been two days and Jack couldn't get her off his mind. He could have sworn he knew her before but couldn't remember. He drove up to the hotel and walked inside not knowing how he was going to find her. Jack looked around the lobby before making his way to the front desk.

"May I help you" the old skinny man asked

"I'm looking for someone who's staying here."

"Alright"

"I don't know what room she's in." Jack added

"Name"

"I only know her first name which is Gin."

"Well that wont do much." The man said with a concluding tone

Jack was about to turn and walk out when a younger man stopped him.

"I think I know who you're looking for."

"You do"

"If it's the lady I'm thinking of she at the pool."

"Thank you." Jack said quickly as he followed the direction to the rooftop pool

He walked out the glass doorway at the corner of the roof but Gin didn't seem to notice. She had her eyes on the water below her as she stood on the edge. Jack took in her slender curved body with a black bikini the only thing covering her.

Suddenly she dived into the water with effortless motion. She slipped through the water making it to the other side of the pool before coming up for air. When she did she quickly wiped her eyes and ducked under again to smooth out her hair. Gin's hand brushed across her face again before she ever noticed Jack standing there staring.

"Can I help you with something" she asked

"No" the word barely made it out of his mouth

Gin laughed flirtatiously before swimming back to the other side where her towel and wrapped lay. Jack walked along side the pool following her. Once she reached the end she placed her hands on the edge and lifted herself onto the pavement. Jack handed her the towel, which she took squeezing out her hair.

"Thank you" she stated as she began to dry off"So do they need me to come in"

"What"

"Did they send you or not"

"They? Oh no I just came by."

"I see"

Gin picked up her purple wrap and tied it around her waist.

"So did you come by for a reason or"

"Well I was just wondering…maybe dinner...if you want"

"That would be wonderful." She interrupted

"Actually I have an even better idea. How good are you on a horse"

"A horse"

"Yeah"

"I haven't ridden but a couple times but it wasn't all that difficult."

"Perfect." He stated with a smile

**Part 29**

Gin couldn't believe it. She changed her clothes and met Jack on the street where he had two horses. It was like a dream come true. Jack led her to the side of a horse and helped her into the saddle. He walked around and swung up onto his own mount. Jack had hold of her reins and led her through trail after trail but it seemed like he was moving towards some purpose.

"Where are we going" Gin asked

"You'll see" was all he'd say

Suddenly a clearing came and Gin was stunned. It took her breath away. The mountains towered above the tree line. It was made even more beautiful with the scattered clouds across the deep blue sky. Despite what most of the other parts of the city were like it was all green. Jack let go of her reins and she rode forward a few steps still in awe.

"What do you think" he asked

She turned in the saddle with a smile. Jack was lost in the image before him with her hair draped over her right shoulder.

"It's absolutely beautiful" she managed The two settled down for the picnic that he had prepared. They spent so much time laughing that they hardly ate. Jack lay on his side with his right arm propped up supporting his head. Gin was sitting on the blanket not far from him.

"Are you sure you've never been to Santa Fe before" he asked shifting to his back with his arms behind his head.

"Yes. Have you ever been to New York"

"Never."

"Interesting" she muttered

"What"

"Oh nothing."

She leaned forward to pick up an apple. As she moved she could feel his eyes on her.

Memory

She could feel his gaze on her as if he was actually touching the curves of her waist. When she turned he was leaning against the wall with his eyes narrowed assessing each movement she made.

"You're watching me" she stated a bit uncomfortable

"I like watching you. You handle everything so well. I don't know what would have happened without you here. You're so well worth the notice Gin."

End

That was the night Race was hurt and he had stayed up all night worried for his friend. Would this Jack have done the same thing? Was this the same Jack? Soon the sky began to turn a deep orange and red color. Everything below had turned black but the vibrant color of the sky.

"A Santa Fe sunset." Jack stated as he sat up next to her

"And I thought what I saw before was beautiful. This is breath taking, Jack."

"I'm glad you like it." Gin noticed that his face was very close to hers.

However it wasn't the face that concerned her but the mouth that whispered into her ear. Her breath caught as she thought back on the night at Irving Hall. She turned away from the sunset and looked into his eyes. Gin noticed them drop to her lips a motion that gave her shivers of expectation. Yet she waited as his hand gently cupped her cheek and pulled her towards him. Gin moved willingly. He leaned in only slightly but that's all that was needed for their lips to meet.

All the tension in Gin's body left as she let the kiss take her. When they broke apart the sun was almost completely gone. Gin was breathing heavy as was Jack but she had one thing he didn't. She had a tear running down her cheek. On which he brushed away gently.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Nothing" she said with a smile.

It was Jack…this was her Jack.

Part 30 

Once everything was packed up in the dark the two left their secret hideaway.

"You don't mind coming to my house first do you? I think the horses have had enough today so I want to put them in their stables and I'll drive you back to the hotel."

"Actually I don't know when the hotel's curfew is" she laughed not wanting this night to end

"I'm sure it isn't" Jack stopped as if getting her drift"There is one thing you don't know though."

"What's that" she asked

"My brother."

Wait when did he have a brother? She asked herself.

"A brother"

"Yeah, well actually I kinda adopted him. He was all alone and so I said I'd take him in. His sister was really sick and he almost died as well."

_Timid! _

"That was wonderful of you" She stated"Can't wait to meet him."

"Really"

"Yeah."

"Most girls would turn and run with the thought of me having a little kid around even if he is my 'brother'."

"I'm not most girls."

"I'm beginning to see that."

Gin helped Jack put away the horses before the two of them headed back to the house. It was a small little ranch but somehow it fit Jack perfectly. This is what he had always wanted and in some ironic twist he actually got it. It was dark inside but Jack found his way to the couch where a girl was sleeping.

"Babysitter" he explained

Gin nodded her head as he woke the girl up and sent her out the door. Gin noticed him slip her money before closing the door all the way. Then Jack secured the door and returned to Gin.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Tyler."

"Can I come" she asked

Jack gave her a weird look as she followed him down a small hallway to the boy's room. Jack opened the door and there on the bed was Timid. He looked just like Gin remembered only much healthier and peaceful. Gin smiled and swallowed the knot forming in her throat. She would have no way at all to explain to Jack why she was crying over a boy she'd never met.

Jack left her in the hallway and walked into the dark room. Jack made sure the blankets where tucked over the boy and picked up the small glass on the table before returning to Gin and closing the door.

"He's a sweet boy" Jack promised

"I know he is"

"You do"

Gin stopped she slipped up anyway.

"He just seems like a very sweet boy."

Jack led her to the couch where the two sat and talked for hours. Gin longed to tell him all the things she never got to before but now they wouldn't make since especially the main one. I love you.

"Well my room is behind that door there. I'll sleep on the couch." Jack stated after the clock had struck 2:30 in the morning

"Oh you don't"

"I insist."

Gin nodded her head and left for the room in defeat, though it wasn't all that unpleasant.

Gin woke up that morning feeling more peaceful than she ever had since she returned from the past. She managed to drag herself out of his warm comfortable bed. She slipped into the bathroom unnoticed and quickly fixed her appearance before the mirror.

She walked into the sun filled living room. It was a beautiful house no matter how small though it did have a lack of a female touch.

"Good morning." Jack called from the kitchen

"Morning"

"Sleep well"

"Yes I did thank you."

Gin sat up on a bar stool and put her elbows on the counter to hold her head while she watched him cook breakfast. There was a soft noise behind her and she turned on her stool to see Timid-Tyler walking out of his bed room.

"Good morning" Gin said softly which cause Jack to turn and offer up his own welcome

The boy still seemed stunned to the fact that there was a girl in the house and just muttered back.

"My name's Gin" she offered

"Tyler" he offered cautiously as he pulled up the stool next to her.

"She's a friend from work." Jack stated not turning

"Well she's better than Sarah I'll give her that."

Gin couldn't help but laugh, which got Jack laughing which transferred on to Tyler. It was just like that day the three had sold together. Maybe things could be like that again one day.

Part 31 

Gin strolled back into the hotel with Jack and Tyler next to her. They passed the desk and were heading for the stairs when the guy behind the desk stopped them.

"You got a call last night Ms. Dolson."

"Who was it"

"She was frantic to talk to you could hardly understand her. I think she said her name was Rain"

Gin didn't hear anything else she rushed up the stairs. Once she reached the door she started fumbling for her key. She tried multiple times to get the card to go into the slot but she couldn't stop the frantic motions of her hands. Jack grabbed the key from her.

"Let me do it or you'll never get that door open." Jack pushed open the door and Gin rushed through.

"I was so stupid to leave my cell phone here." Gin kept muttering as she searched for the small phone.

By the time she found it her hands had a little more confidence as she quickly pressed buttons. Jack watched as she paced the floor with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Hello" came a voice

"Rain! What's wrong"

"Wrong nothing why"

"Why'd you call"

"Oh you wouldn't believe it Gin." sudden Rain started rambling off faster than Gin could comprehend.

Jack watched her pace the room back and forth. At first he was afraid for the out come of this call but she had somehow moved from fear to anger. He just don't get it.

"You did what" she suddenly shouted into the phone

"You heard me. He said he'd publish it" She exclaimed

"You weren't supposed to take it to a publisher you were just supposed to read it."

"He said you did great work though. Lots of emotions and"

"Rain"

"Think of the money, Gin."

"You don't understand."

"What is there not to understand"

"I found him"

"Who"

"Him."

"Who Jack? Gin you've lost it maybe you should really come home."

"It's him but not him. Timid too. You ever hear the theory of past lives I think it's real."

"You've lost it."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've ever heard that."

"Anyway the publisher wants to meet you Gin."

Gin looked to Jack and Timid sitting not far from her. Could she really bare leaving them again?

In truth she had to eventually she had a job in New York...friends.

"I'll meet him when I get back Rain. In the meantime you stay away from him."

"I will try my hardest. When are you getting back again"

"End of the week."

"Alright I'll see you then"

"Bye Rain."

"Bye"

She hung up the cell phone and looked back at Jack.

"So what was the emergency" he asked

"She showed a publisher this story I wrote and he wants to publish it. She wasn't suppost to do that."

"You're a writer"

"I just work here and there. Nothing big well nothing until now at least."

"Well lets go celebrate. I'm sure I can get a babysitter."

"Why do we need a babysitter? I don't see why Tyler can't come along."

"I knew I liked this one, Jack." the small boy piped up

Part 32 

The next few days passed all too quickly and soon it ended with Gin at the airport with her two guys saying their good byes.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." She said softly to Jack as they sat and watched Tyler across the way getting a drink from a vendor

"Maybe it doesn't." Jack offered

Gin turned and looked into his eyes and felt the hurt already starting. She was insane for leaving like this.

"I have to go back. You have to stay here. Just what exactly do you have in mind" she commented

Jack couldn't answer but the pain in her eyes showed him a lot more than what she had just said.

"You haven't told me everything have you"

"You'd think me crazy if I told you everything."

The flight attendant came on the PA system announcing her boarding call.

"I wouldn't judge you like that." He promised

Gin got up from her seat slowly and looked to the boarding ramp. Tyler came up behind her and hugged her.

"I wish you didn't have to go." His childish voice proclaimed

Gin's mind was catapulted back to her last good bye with this little boy. Here she was leaving him again and yet she couldn't find it in herself to stay.

"Maybe we'll meet again." She said as she hugged him back and turned her attention to Jack.

"Don't go." Was all he said

Those two words about broke her down but she refused to cry now. He gently kissed her lips and let her go. Gin walked a few steps but turned back. She looked at Jack for the longest time but finally she turned back and with her head lowered she boarded her plane back to New York.

Gin sat in her seat and opened her book even though she couldn't concentrate on the printed words before her. She finally gave up and looked out the window watching the men below her doing last minute preparations for the plane.

Sudden yelling from in front of her causes Gin to look up. There was Jack fighting his way onto the plane. Gin got up from her seat and excused herself as she squeezed pass the elder couple that were sitting next to her. Once Gin made it up to the front she fought her way to Jack.

"What are you doing" she asked

"I can't let you leave." He explained

"And why not"

"Cause I love you."

Everybody went silent and she could hear some women behind her sigh. The flight attendant left the two alone but she stayed close enough to listen in.

"What are you talking about Jack" Gin asked in disbelief

"I know it's crazy but I feel like I've known you for forever. When you left me just now. I've never felt so sad and alone, Gin. Tyler feels the same. In the short time you've been here you've captured both of our hearts. Please don't go Gin. I may not have much but it's all yours. Just stay here."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes" some women behind them shouted out

Gin turned laughing as if she just realized that they had an audience. She turned back and Jack was on his knee holding up a ring.

"I brought it with me planning to ask you but I never got the nerve till I saw what it would be like when you left. Will you marry me"

Gin studied his eyes. Was this real?

"Yes.of course" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

A general cheering went up among the plane causing them to laugh. Gin buried her head into his shoulder too embarrassed to look up.

"We do need to close that door" the captain spoke up

"Oh we're going" Jack stated picking Gin up and carrying her off the plane laughing the whole way. Needless to say people were staring when they entered the airport but Tyler ignored them cheering and running up to them.

"You're going to stay with us" he asked excitedly

"I guess I have to now." She said with a smile

Jack wrapped his arm around her and the three walked away from the airport and back to the beautiful city that was Santa Fe.


End file.
